


Precious Gift

by unaspectre



Series: Precious Gift [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest gifts can be the ones you treasure most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

A full moon sat in the starlit sky illuminating the village in the dead of night, every house was in darkness as the inhabitants slept. Just outside the village, close to the forest was another house but it was completely different to the rest of the village. It was made of metal, with curved walls that reached what looked like a fin from above. There were no windows, and only those who knew where it was could find the door. Inside one inhabitant slept on a bed that looked completely out of place in the room with smooth walls and floor. The inside had been changed from a cold sterile ship into a home for one person.

The dark room was suddenly filled with white light and the young woman sleeping blinked as she woke up. As the light became brighter, she jumped off the bed and grabbed the weapon that sat on the small table nearby.

Shaking, she aimed the zat-nicketel at the light waiting for whatever was about to happen. The light continued to pulsate before it started to dim and a woman dressed completely in white stood in its place. She smiled gently at the frightened young woman across from her, “You have no need to fear me, Sha’re.”

Sha’re gasped in confusion, “How do you know me?”

The woman in white smiled fondly at her, “You have heard of the Ancient Ones, those who became light to live amongst the stars?”

“It is a story told to children,” Sha’re nodded, her hand still gripping the zat tightly, “And I am not a child.”

The woman laughed softly, “No, dear you’re not. However it is no story. They are real.”

“You are one of them?” Sha’re asked suspiciously.

“Not originally,” the woman laughed, “But I fell in love with one who was. He became human to be with me and we had a child. A child who grew up to be someone you know and love very well.”

Confusion filled the younger woman’s eyes as she stared at the woman, the resemblance hitting her finally.

“Dan’iel,” she breathed, “You are Dan’iel’s mother?”

The woman once known as Claire Jackson nodded, “Yes.”

“Does he know?” Sha’re placed the weapon back on its table and sat on the bed, “Does he know you were not killed?”

“No,” Claire sighed sadly, “We were never allowed to tell him. Except for when he was with us for a short time. But he has since returned to his friends losing that knowledge.”

Sha’re sighed in relief, she had no idea whether her husband still lived and now she knew he was safe it made her feel slightly better. She turned to her mother-in-law.

“Why are you here?” Sha’re asked, “There must be a reason or did you just wish to introduce yourself.”

Claire smiled at the sharp sarcasm, “I am here because of something precious we need you to care for.”

Sha’re looked confused but didn’t get a chance to ask as another being of light appeared, this time the being solidified into a man who smiled a familiar smile at her but Sha’re’s eyes were drawn to what he held. A small child was sleeping in his arms and Sha’re unconsciously moved closer.

“The baby?” she whispered.

Claire smiled and took Sha’re’s hand leading her back to the bed and sitting her down, “The child Mel carries is, in a way, Daniel.”

“He is Dan’iel’s child?” Sha’re whispered, knowing she shouldn’t feel hurt that her husband had a child – she was thought dead for many years now.

“No,” Claire assured her, “When Daniel became like us for a short time he tried to stop against a being called Anubis. Daniel was trying to save Abydos and although the others stopped him fighting...” she trailed off, “Anubis somehow managed to capture part of Daniel and he made a copy.”

“The child is a copy of my husband?” Sha’re stared at Claire then at the child who Mel had shifted so he was cradled in his arms.

Claire nodded, “We managed to find the boy and took him with us. Now this is the hard part. Mel and I would keep him with us if we could but we are not allowed. The child is human and needs to be raised as such.”

“You wish me to raise him?” Sha’re asked, even more confused, “Why not send him to Earth?”

“Because Daniel is not ready to encounter a copy of himself until he knows who he is once more,” Claire explained, “And the child has gifts that must be protected, they will not be able to do this from the others in his world. At least not yet. Sha’re, I know we are asking a great deal of you but I also know that you will love this little boy as much as we do.”

Sha’re stood and walked to where Mel was holding the child, she nervously reached out for the little boy and smiled as he was placed within her arms.

“I promise I will take great care of him,” Sha’re whispered, kissing the child’s head, “I will be his mother.”

“Thank you,” Mel spoke for the first time.

“What did you name him?” Sha’re whispered, stroking the child’s back as she settled him against her shoulder.

Claire and Mel shared a small smile and Claire squeezed Sha’re’s hand, “He is barely a few hours old and we believed that you should name him, he is your son.”

Sha’re looked at the little blond head and smiled sadly, “I would like to name him for my husband but...”

“You don’t want that reminder every day,” Claire sympathised, “Well, we named Daniel for both his grandparents. His full name is Daniel Nicholas.”

Sha’re smiled as she thought, “Nicholas Dan’iel sounds good.”

“Try Nicky,” Claire told her with a grin, “It’s cuter.”

“Nicky it is,” Sha’re told her, “Thank you both.”

Claire quickly hugged her and kissed Nicky’s head, Mel did the same before they stepped away and took each other’s hands.

“I can tell you only one thing, Sha’re,” Claire told her, “One day Nicky will need to return to Earth so you will see Daniel again.”

With a final smile they returned to light and left Sha’re alone with her new charge.

Sha’re turned the lights up slightly so she could see and gently rested the little boy on her bed so she could make a proper one for him. But as she looked at the child, now her child Sha’re decided to fix everything in the morning. She lay beside him and closed her eyes to sleep.

 

Sha’re sat on the porch a month later, happily feeding the child in her arms. The others from the village said very little about the fact she now had a child, her arrival was still something of a mystery to them but they did provide her with all she would require as gifts. She was a little disturbed but took it as a gift from Claire and Mel that she was able to produce milk for him herself and enjoyed the time she spent feeding him at her breast.

“Sha’re,” Irith, the mistress of the nearby farm greeted her with a smile, “How is young Nicholas today?”

“He is well,” Sha’re answered as her son finished eating, she expertly moved him onto her shoulder as she fixed her dress, “What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I was cleaning out my boy’s room,” Irith told her, smiling as Nicky burped before he yawned, “And found many things they no longer need.”

Sha’re tilted her head in surprise, “That is very kind of you.”

Irith shook her head, “My boys are almost husbands themselves, toys and childish things are of no use to them now.”

“Well we are grateful for the gift,” Sha’re told her, shifting Nicky to a more comfortable position as he settled down to sleep.

Irith shook her head, “You only have to ask if you need any help. Good day to you.”

“And you,” Sha’re replied, waving goodbye to the older woman.

 

Once Irith was gone, Sha’re stood and re-entered her home. She settled Nicky in his crib, cooing gently as he fussed for a few seconds before slipping into a deep sleep. Sure he was resting she walked to the curtained off area of the ship and entered the cockpit. Sha’re checked, as she did every day, for activity in the surrounding space before checking that the Tok’ra signal was still sending at the low level, just as she had since the crash over a year ago.

Sha’re sat in the pilot’s seat and thought of Yiors, the man who had saved her from Apophis. He had posed as one of the Goa’uld’s servants and rescued her moments before Apophis had been killed. Unfortunately the ship had been damaged and forced to crash land on this planet, a planet without a Stargate. Yiors and the symbiote he carried had been so badly injured in the crash he was only able to instruct Sha’re in how to set the signal before they died. Sha’re had buried them just outside the forest and planted a bush there in their honour.

The others in the village took her arrival as though it happened every day, welcoming her as one of them and helping her with the piece of land they agreed was hers so that it could provide her with the food she needed. Sha’re had managed to grow enough for herself as well as to sell so she could buy a Caa, a small animal which ate the grass and gave her fresh milk each day. As she sat reminiscing, Sha’re heard a shrill wail and smiled. Without hesitation she moved to Nicky’s cradle and lifted him into her arms. Settling in her chair, she rocked him singing a lullaby her mother had sung to her until he slept once more.

 

Unseen by her Mel and Claire stood in the corner watching their daughter-in-law as she cared for the boy.

“We made the right decision,” Mel whispered, “Danny would not be able to handle what will happen when they are brought together yet. Not until he has his memory and made peace with his choices.”

“It will take them a long time before they are found,” Claire reminded him, “And we do not know what will truly happen once they are brought together.”

Mel held her tightly, “That is why we gave him to Sha’re. She will ground them both when the time comes. She is the one thing that may save both our boys.”

Claire sighed but remained silent as she continued to watch Sha’re sing to the child.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daedalus continued its journey back from Atlantis in the depths of hyperspace; everyone working on their assigned tasks with great efficiency and without anything interrupting them. Colonel Steven Caldwell enjoyed missions like this; peaceful, uneventful which gave him a chance to actually read for a few hours each night.

“Colonel,” his peace was invaded by Lieutenant Travers, “We’re receiving a distress signal, it appears to be Tok’ra in origin.”

Caldwell sighed and marked his place quickly before heading up to the bridge, “Travers, drop out of hyperspace and see if you can pinpoint the source.”

He jogged through the corridors quickly, entering the bridge just before they dropped out of hyperspace and took his seat, “Where’s the signal coming from?”

“The fifth planet,” Travers told him, “It could have been sending for years without us ever picking it up though, sir. Dr McKay augmented the sensors while we were on Atlantis.”

“Of course he did,” Caldwell murmured; he had to find something to keep that man away from the ship, “Let’s have a look anyway.”

Travers nodded and entered the new course as a message was sent to Earth informing them of their delay.

 

Sha’re walked through the market place feeling a tug on her arm and looked round to see Nicky on the other end of the leather tether trying to move closer to the pen holding the Caa.

“Nicky,” she called, smiling as he turned to her, “Come back here.”

Nicky sighed but bounced over to her. At just over four and a half he was a beautiful child, long blond hair, big blue eyes and an angelic face. Sha’re knew that she would not be able to hold onto him all the time they were in the market so had used Irith’s suggestion of the tether which allowed the little boy enough freedom but not out of her sight or grip.

“Can we go home now, Mamma?” Nicky asked with a long suffering sigh.

“Almost,” Sha’re gently rested her hand on his head, “There are just a few more things we need to get.”

Nicky sighed but he took her hand and skipped as she moved to the stalls she needed to visit. Sha’re finally finished her shopping and they started back home. In the years she had lived here Sha’re had made herself and her son a good home with plenty to eat as well as sell. Nicky was a bright, happy child but there were a few things about him that were exceedingly unusual.

“Nicky,” Sha’re scolded absently, “What have I told you about doing that?”

The little boy guiltily looked at the bag he was levitating in front of him and set it down, “Not when people can see.”

“That’s right,” she smiled fondly, “I know you want to help but people might be afraid if they see you do that.”

Nicky dropped his head slightly, “Yes, Mamma.”

Sha’re laughed softly, “Now if you want to help then carry it properly.”

 

Sha’re entered the code to let them inside their ‘house’ and allowed her son to put away the shopping his way. The first time he’d floated his favourite toy to him from across the room Sha’re had stared in absolute disbelief before the words of her mother-in-law made sense. She quickly made it into a game to make sure he didn’t fear his own abilities before making the rule of never doing it in front of anybody else. Nicky had giggled and called it their secret.

As he was making her shopping dance around, Sha’re went to the cockpit to check on the signal.

“Nicky,” she called as she stared at the readings, “Come here.”

Her son came running over, looking worried at her voice, “Mamma?”

Sha’re crouched down to face him, “Someone has detected our signal. But I do not know if this is a friend yet so I need you to not do anything when they come.”

Nicky nodded, sensing how serious this was.

Bright light appeared outside and Sha’re retrieved the Zat-nicketel from its hiding place. Sha’re felt her son press against her leg and she gently squeezed his shoulder, “Stay hidden until I call for you.”

Nicky frowned, not wanting to be left alone but Sha’re gently kissed the top of his head murmuring a promise she would be back quickly so he stayed hidden just inside the doorway as Sha’re stepped forward to meet who had answered the distress call.

 

Caldwell looked around as the transporter beam faded, they were in the middle of a small farm but what really had his attention was the Tel’tac ship with a wooden porch, plants and washing hanging from it. His attention was caught as a woman walked forward, her dark hair pulled back from her face, her clothing was simple and plain but what Caldwell focussed on was the zat held in her hand.

“Who are you?” she demanded, her weapon never wavering.

Caldwell stopped his team from aiming their weapons at her and took one step forward keeping his hands up to show he wasn’t armed, “I’m Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Earth ship Daedalus.”

Her head tilted in thought, “You are from Earth?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, there was something about her that niggled at him but he couldn’t place just yet.

She studied him intently; he was starting to feel uncomfortable when she spoke again.

“You were once host to a Goa’uld,” she noted softly.

Steven nodded as he realised what he was feeling about her, “As were you.”

A smile covered her face and she moved the zat down to her side, “Someone finally heard our call.”

Caldwell moved closer, “Since you know who I am...”

She smiled softly, “I am Sha’re and this,” she motioned to what turned out to be a little boy, “Is my son, Nicky.”

Caldwell noted how different they were but decided not to say anything, “You were sending out a Tok’ra distress signal and this is a Tok’ra vessel.”

Sha’re motioned him to take one of the seats on the porch, she took the other and lifted Nicky onto her lap, “About six years ago I was rescued from Apophis by a member of the Tok’ra called Yiors. Unfortunately in our escape the vessel was damaged and we crashed here. I survived and until Nicky came along I was alone. I have been transmitting the distress call since then.”

“We only recently have the sensor capability to pick it up while we passed the planet,” Caldwell nodded, he tilted his head thoughtfully, “Do you want to return to Earth?”

Sha’re laughed softly, “I have never been on Earth...that is not exactly true, I was there once but I am not a native. However I am acquainted with Jack O’Neill and...and Dan’iel Jackson, they shall be able to verify who I am.”

Caldwell hesitated, there was something about her as well as something exceedingly familiar about the boy, “We’ll have to leave immediately.”

Sha’re frowned, “I will need time to collect Nicky’s things.”

Caldwell grinned, “That won’t be necessary.”

 

Sha’re sat in the commissary on board the Daedalus sipping her tea as Nicky stared fascinated at the light show outside. Their entire home had been transported into the hangar bay of the large ship, now she and Nicky were sharing a small room within the vessel that she found incredible.

Sha’re had deliberately not told anyone that she was Daniel’s wife; it was very likely that he had remarried but also because she did not know if they would believe her and at the moment she had a good rapport with the Colonel that she wanted to keep.

Watching Nicky as he oohed and aahed at the lights before bouncing over to play with some of his toys, Sha’re drank her tea and worried about what would happen when she reached Earth.

*********************************************

Daniel barely managed not to sigh out loud as he set foot on the ramp with SG9 just behind him. He happily shrugged off his pack and gave the guard who took it a brief nod of thanks before he followed SG9 towards the infirmary. He just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the week, forgetting what day it was tomorrow.

“Daniel, you’re back,” the joyful cry from Vala made him groan; he wanted to get out of here without having to talk to any of his team.

He continued to walk hoping he’d make it to the elevator but she caught up with him.

“You know now you’re here then we can go out for dinner,” she said as she appeared at his side, “I was talking with one of the nurses and she was telling me...”

Daniel stepped just inside the elevator and held up his finger to stop her talking. Vala froze midsentence, waiting for him to say something before frowning as the doors shut in front of her. Inside the elevator Daniel chuckled, that had been worth it. Entering the infirmary he was greeted by Dr Alison Oliver, a new recruit who was far too enthusiastic about being here for Daniel, especially the way he was feeling today.

“We’re a little busy just now, Dr Jackson,” she beamed at him, “Grab a bed and I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”

“Sure,” Daniel replied, he pulled off his jacket and dumped it on the chair beside the bed before he dropped onto it with a sigh.

Lying back on the bed, Daniel turned and saw the bed next to him had been cordoned off with a curtain, he closed his eyes and the voices from the next bed floated over to him. He made out Landry’s easily but the other was a woman, her voice sounded so familiar even though he couldn’t place it.

 

Daniel looked over to where the doctors were working on the team that had arrived home before he had. He realised that there was little chance of him getting out here as fast as he’d wanted and he wanted out now.

Tomorrow was his birthday but with Jack in Washington, Sam in Pegasus and Teal’c off world with Mitchell he was hoping to avoid even thinking about it. Especially as he knew Vala still hadn’t worked out the calendar yet.

“Dr Jackson,” Landry’s voice made him look up, “I didn’t realise you were back.”

“We came back a little early,” Daniel shrugged; he motioned the hidden bed, “Something wrong?”

When the older man hesitated Daniel became more interested, “What is it?”

“The Daedalus came across a Tok’ra distress signal,” Landry explained, “They found a young woman living in what used to be the ship.”

“Tok’ra?” Daniel asked.

“Not exactly,” Landry replied, he frowned not sure how to tell the younger man what he had been told but the decision was taken from him.

“Stop that, Nicky,” a woman’s voice came clearly from behind the curtain.

Daniel’s eyes widened, he started moving without thought, ignoring Landry calling him and yanked the curtain back.

*********************************************

Sha’re picked up her son as Caldwell explained they were being transported down to the SGC where they would be met by the man in charge. Sha’re hoped it was still the man she had seen within Daniel’s mind so long ago because she knew he would know who she was.

Nicky wrapped his arms around her neck as his legs wrapped around her waist, Sha’re gently rubbed his back and murmured in his ear knowing he was picking up on her trepidation Sha’re tried to calm herself so Nicky would relax but it wasn’t as easy as she hoped it would be. As the bright white light faded, Sha’re found herself facing a man she didn’t know.

“I’m General Landry,” he introduced himself, “You are Sha’re?”

Sha’re nodded, “Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He motioned her to sit at the large table, smiling as Nicky wasn’t co-operating in resting on her lap.

“Nicky,” Sha’re said sharply, “That’s enough. I need you to be a good boy while I talk to the General.”

The little boy pouted but didn’t resist as Sha’re settled him on her lap facing the table. Caldwell pushed a few toys over to the boy to play with, receiving a grateful smile from Sha’re at his thought.

 

Landry couldn’t help smiling at the little boy as he played away, there was something about him that was familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“General,” Sha’re spoke up before he could start, “There is something I must tell you before we begin, something I did not tell Colonel Caldwell that you should know.”

Landry frowned, “And what would that be?”

Sha’re licked her lips nervously, “I told Colonel Caldwell that I was acquainted with Jack O’Neill and Dan’iel Jackson but I did not explain how I know them.”

“And how is that?”

“Dan’iel and I...” she swallowed hard, “We were married.”

Landry stared at her before looking at Caldwell who had an equally astonished look on his face. Deciding he needed to know more, he excused himself and called down to Walter. Jogging up the stairs Walter opened his mouth to say something but it got lost as he saw the woman sitting at the table.

“I take it you know who she is?” Landry asked.

“Ah, yes,” Walter stuttered, still astonished, “Yes, sir. That’s Sha’re Jackson, Dr Jackson’s wife who died over seven years ago.”

 

Sha’re didn’t protest as she was escorted down to the infirmary, Nicky did. He yelled they weren’t sick several times until Sha’re hushed him, the little boy fell silent but a pout formed on his face and he scowled at anyone who came near him or his mother.

Sha’re took a seat on the bed and set Nicky beside her, laughing as he fell back against the pillows and couldn’t get back up again.

“Mrs...ah...Sha’re,” Landry appeared again, “I’ve called General O’Neill who is coming to see you. Dr Jackson is currently off-world so...”

“You do not wish to bring us together until you are sure I am not lying,” Sha’re noted astutely, “And that I am not a danger.”

Landry nodded, “Yes. There is a guard just outside the curtain, so if you need anything just ask.”

He left quickly and Sha’re turned to her son who had started playing with the pillow, it was much softer than the ones they slept on and he was having fun punching it. She smiled but grabbed it as he started levitating the item.

“Stop that, Nicky,” she admonished, instantly getting a contrite look but her attention was pulled away from him as the curtain was flung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson had lived alone for many years after the death of his parents. Through foster homes, colleges and his work he’d kept himself apart from people until the day he’d been approached by a woman with an offer of work.

A translation that Daniel had never thought would become such a big part of his life opened a doorway, a doorway that took Daniel to find the one person he surrendered to completely. Sha’re was incredibly beautiful, the reason Daniel had first noticed her but there was something else that soon came to fascinate him, something he could never put into words but within days of knowing Sha’re Daniel had been willing to die for her. Her abduction and subsequent death had devastated him to the point he had closed off that part of himself again. Daniel had allowed his friends close again but never as close as he had allowed Sha’re. Now years after her death, Daniel found himself standing staring at her as she watched him with apprehension.

 

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re said softly as he continued just to stare at her, Landry just behind him watching, “Dan’iel, please say something.”

“You’re alive,” was the first thing he managed to say.

Sha’re smiled slightly, “Yes.”

Slowly Daniel stepped forward and reached out to touch her cheek, Sha’re clasped his hand in her smaller one, tears filling her eyes. Their moment was interrupted as someone pushed Daniel away.

“Leave Mamma,” a little boy glared at Daniel who stared at the child in astonishment.

“Nicky,” Sha’re soothed the boy, “He was not hurting me.”

“Crying,” Nicky touched the tears that had escaped and were rolling along her cheeks before glaring at Daniel again.

Sha’re pulled the boy into her lap and kissed his forehead, “Because I am happy. I am so happy to see Dan’iel again.”

Daniel for his part watched the exchange completely bemused, the little boy was familiar but Daniel couldn’t place him.

“Nicky,” Sha’re stood and set the boy on the bed, “I need to speak with Dan’iel, I want you to stay here with General Landry for a few minutes.”

“NO!!”

“Nicky,” Sha’re’s voice was firm, brooking absolutely no argument, “You will do as I say.”

The little boy’s head dropped and he nodded, “Yes, Mamma.”

Sha’re fondly ruffled his hair before dropping a kiss on it, she turned to Daniel who led her to another room.

 

Daniel shut the door and turned finding Sha’re wrapping her arms around him, he enfolded her in a tight embrace soaking in her presence.

“You can’t be real,” Daniel murmured, “You have to be a dream.”

Sha’re gave a half-laugh before she stepped back from him, “I have a great deal to tell you and I feel now might not be the best time.”

“Probably,” Daniel replied, still overwhelmed.

Sha’re found a seat and sat down, waiting until he copied her, “I know you wish to know how I am alive but that is not the most important thing just now.”

“The kid,” Daniel guessed.

“His name is Nicky,” Sha’re scolded him, “And he is my son. However he was given to me by two people you will know.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel said with a sigh, “No cryptic statements please, I get enough of that.”

Sha’re wasn’t sure how he would take this but the man she remembered was open-minded and caring so she hoped that hadn’t changed.

“Over four years ago I was visited by your parents,” Sha’re held up her hand to stop him speaking, “They are ancient ones, beings of light. They gave Nicky to me for safety as at the time they said you would not be able to handle caring for him but I was to bring him to you the moment someone from Earth arrived.”

“So, he’s my brother?” Daniel demanded bemused.

Sha’re winced, “No. He is a copy of you made by an evil being they called Anubis.”

Daniel stared at her, “He’s a clone? He’s _my_ clone?”

“I am unfamiliar with that word,” Sha’re told him.

“It means copy,” Daniel replied automatically as he tried to take in what she’d told him.

“Then yes,” Sha’re told him, “Dan’iel, there is so much more I need to tell you but here is not the place. Nicky is my son, I have cared for him since he was barely a few hours old. I love him and I will not let anything take him from me.”

“Sha’re...”

“Please,” she stopped him saying anything else, “Let me say this. I know how long it has been since we were together and I know you will have someone else in your life now. I do not grudge you that but I have things I must tell you about Nicky so...” she trailed off trying not to get over-emotional.

“Sha’re,” Daniel reached out and touched her cheek, “There’s no one in my life, there never really has been but you’re right it’s been so long that...”

“Trying to rush back to the way we were before I was taken would be a mistake,” Sha’re continued for him, “We could both be hurt if we no longer work as a couple.”

Daniel smiled, “But we have time.”

Sha’re nodded, smiling back at him.

Daniel broke away first, “I have to get checked out then hopefully change. I just got back from a dig.”

“I can tell,” Sha’re laughed.

“Thanks,” Daniel rolled his eyes.

Sha’re stood up and smiled at him, “I should check on Nicky. We can talk more later?”

Daniel nodded, accepting the soft kiss on his cheek from her with a smile. As she started out the room Daniel called her name, turning back Sha’re found herself pulled into a deep passionate kiss.

When they parted Daniel looked slightly sheepish, “I couldn’t let you leave without doing that.”

Sha’re blushed slightly, squeezing his hand before she left the room.

*********************************************

Hank Landry watched the little boy who sat on the bed playing with some blocks his mother had given him. He was building something on the bed with total concentration, ignoring everyone else. There were no similarities between the child and the woman who he called mother but as he studied the child, Landry would have sworn there were resemblances to Dr Jackson which was impossible.

“So what happened that means you need my presence?” a familiar voice asked from behind him. Landry smiled as Jack O’Neill strolled over, “And it warranted transport by the Daedalus.”

Before Landry could reply, the boy bounced up, “Jack!!” he yelled as he ran over the bed and jumped at the new occupant of the room.

 

Stunned Jack managed to catch the little boy flying towards him, “Hi there.”

“Jack,” the boy grinned, hugging him tightly, “You’re better. You were hurted but I got the others to come.”

Completely bemused, Jack sat on the bed and placed the boy down next to him, “Really?”

The boy nodded and he bounced on the bed.

“Nicky,” a woman scolded, “Sit down before you fall.”

Jack turned and stared at her, “Sha’re?”

“Hello again, O’Neill,” the young woman smiled sweetly at him.

Jack stood staring at her before giving in and hugging her tightly, “How did you get here? Where have you been? Does Daniel know?”

“We just finished talking,” Sha’re told him, “And the rest will have to wait,” she turned to the boy still bouncing on the bed, “Nicky, sit down.”

“But Jack is here,” he cried, “And he’s better. I want to play with him.”

Jack saw confusion cover Sha’re’s face but she covered it by picking up the boy and kissing his forehead. Landry spoke quickly to Jack before leaving to deal with some other problems.

“Look,” Jack told them, “We’ve got some time before you have to tell us everything so how about we go get some lunch?”

“That would be nice,” Sha’re told Jack, “Lead the way.”

Taking the little boy from her Jack walked along the corridor trying to work out how the child had known him and why he was achingly familiar.

*********************************************

Daniel pulled on his jacket; he turned and checked himself in the mirror. He started to think how insane it was but decided he didn’t care, Sha’re was alive and here. It was so hard to believe after all these years but what had him spinning was the little boy who called his wife Mamma. He remembered Jack’s reaction to his clone but then again Jon, as he called himself now, had been sixteen and not four. Taking a deep breath Daniel left the locker room and headed up to the conference room.

Entering the room Daniel noted Landry in his usual chair with Caldwell at one side; he smiled as he saw Jack sitting playing with Nicky who was giggling almost uncontrollably as Sha’re watched. When she glanced up and saw him standing in the doorway Sha’re slipped away from the others moving to his side.

“Hi,” Daniel whispered, gazing down at her.

“You look much better,” Sha’re told him with a completely straight face, “And you smell better too.”

“Barely an hour and you’re already making fun of me,” Daniel cried with mock annoyance, he glanced over at Jack and Nicky, “They’re getting along well.”

“Nicky knew Jack,” Sha’re whispered worriedly, “I do not know how but...”

“It’s okay,” Daniel soothed, his hand gently cupping her cheek in a familiar gesture “We’ll deal with it.”

She nodded before Daniel took her hand and walked them to the table to start the meeting.

 

Jack listened as Sha’re explained how she’d been revived, rescued and crashed on the remote planet before detailing how Ancients had given the little boy, Daniel’s clone to her and that she had raised him as her own until the few days before when Caldwell had picked up the distress signal.

“If the boy was created by Anubis,” Landry noted, “How do we know he’s not a weapon.”

Jack saw Sha’re’s face harden and was so glad he wasn’t the one who had asked that question.

“My son is not a weapon,” she snapped, “He has been with me since he was only a few hours old, the Ancient ones gave him to me for his protection not for anyone else’s.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel placed his hand on hers trying to calm her.

She pulled her hand away, “I did not have to come here but I believed Nicky would be safer amongst the Tauri and with Dan’iel. He is just a child.”

“Sha’re, we have to consider the possibility,” Jack reminded her, “It’s our job.”

She nodded, “I know but I trust the ones who gave him to me. They would not do anything to harm him or you.”

“Jack, Dr Jackson, I’d like to speak to both of you privately for a few moments,” Landry said, motioning them to his office.

Daniel rested his hand on Sha’re’s shoulder, “We won’t be long.”

Worry filled her eyes but she nodded and moved across the room to sit with her son.

 

Daniel stood looking through the glass keeping his eye on his wife as she played with her son only pulled away from the scene as Landry closed the door to the office.

“So,” Jack started.

“I want to take them home with me,” Daniel stated, “Sha’re and I need to talk but I also think Nicky will be more comfortable if we’re not in the base.”

“I don’t think...” Landry started.

“It’s a good idea,” Jack cut him off.

“Jack, we haven’t determined if they’re a threat yet,” Landry reminded him.

“Threat!!”

“Danny,” Jack rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Hank, I know Sha’re, she is no threat and if she vouches for the boy then I trust her.”

Hank Landry had from the moment he’d taken control of the SGC known that he had a lot of history behind him, it wasn’t until he’d come face to face with his friend working with Daniel Jackson that he realised just how powerful a force he was somehow holding the reins of.

“General,” Daniel’s voice was soft but firm, “I am giving you my word that I will bring them back the moment you order but I need to speak with Sha’re in an environment that isn’t so intimidating.”

Landry glanced at Jack who raised an eyebrow, telling him his thoughts and giving him the final decision.

“Two days,” Landry said, “I want them back in here in two days and no excuses.”

Daniel nodded his thanks before turning to Jack, “Join us for dinner?”

Jack nodded back, “Sure.”

*********************************************

Sha’re walked slowly along the corridors with Daniel, Nicky walking between them holding her hand only – he didn’t want to hold Daniel’s hand. Jack was going to pick up a few things before he joined them. As they reached the exit to the mountain Sha’re gave a small gasp as she saw the vehicles sitting there.

“My car is just over there,” Daniel told her; he led them across the car park as he carried the booster seat he’d borrowed.

“I don’t want to,” Nicky pouted as Daniel held open the door for him to jump in once he’d fixed the seat.

“Nicky,” Sha’re scolded.

The little boy folded his arms across his chest, “I want to go home. I want to go home.”

Sha’re sighed, “We cannot.”

This set off the little boy who started yelling, “I want to go home!!!”

Daniel touched his wife’s arm, “I’m going to put him in.”

Sha’re nodded, a little taken aback by her son’s tantrum – he never acted like this. She watched as Daniel scooped the boy up and before Nicky could even struggle he was securely fastened in the booster seat. Daniel closed the door, making sure it was locked before he helped Sha’re into the passenger seat and showed her how to fix the seatbelt. Sliding into his own seat Daniel grimaced as Nicky continued crying, although the screams had died down.

“I am sorry, Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him, “He never normally acts like this.”

Daniel reached out and touched her cheek, “It’s okay.”

Instantly Nicky cries became louder and he started banging his feet off the seat. Sha’re turned in her seat and stopped him with an angry look.

All that was left in the car was slight hitch of a sob as Daniel drove getting a really bad feeling. The kid hated him.

 

Sha’re turned to check on her son as Daniel continued to ‘drive’ them to his home, Nicky had fallen asleep and was lying with his head back, his mouth open, the remnants of his tears staining his cheeks. She couldn’t understand why her normally sweet natured little boy was being so petulant and ill-tempered. Returning her attention to the new world they were in she marvelled at the vessels around her that were transporting people.

“We’ll be there soon,” Daniel assured her.

Sha’re gave him a soft smile still amazed that they were together once more, she knew they shouldn’t instantly fall back into the way they had been before her abduction which he agreed with but Sha’re still felt the same thrill she had when she’d first met him.

 

Daniel smoothly swung his car into the driveway thankful he’d bought this house when he’d been homeless after not being able to go to Atlantis. It had two bedrooms, one of which Jack used when he came to visit and which Teal’c had been using quite a lot recently. Once he stopped the car, Daniel jumped out and opened the front door before coming back to help Sha’re as she tried to lift the sleeping child from the backseat.

“I’ll take him,” Daniel told her; he released the child from his confinement and moved Nicky onto his shoulder.

Nicky cuddled into him and Daniel was relieved the child didn’t wake up; he didn’t want another tantrum especially in such close proximity to his ear. Holding Nicky with one arm, Daniel gently rested his hand on Sha’re’s back to guide her inside. Daniel headed to the guest bedroom and very carefully placed Nicky onto the bed, making sure he was in the centre of the double bed.

Sha’re covered him before she kissed her son’s forehead and looked down on him fondly.

“I do not understand why he is acting so irrationally,” Sha’re sighed, leaning against Daniel’s arm, “He is not normally like this.”

Daniel had a very good idea but didn’t say anything, just drew her out of the room leaving the door open a crack so they could hear if he woke up. Now all they were waiting for was Jack so Sha’re could explain everything properly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack paid the cab driver and jumped out making sure he had all the bags with him. Before leaving to get Sha’re and Nicky, Daniel had asked him to pick up some things for them which were currently in the several bags he was carrying.

Daniel opened the door before he could knock and Jack grinned at seeing the smile on his friend’s face.

“Hey,” Daniel greeted him, “Come in, Sha’re’s in the kitchen.”

“Where’s the kid?” Jack asked, looking forward to seeing the reaction to his new toys.

“Sleeping.”

Although disappointed, Jack didn’t miss how relieved his friend looked at the fact Nicky wasn’t awake at that moment in time but his mind was moved away as he saw the woman they’d all thought dead walk towards him.

“Are you hungry, Jack?” Sha’re’s soft voice made him smile.

“You cooked?” Jack asked; a little surprised glancing over at Daniel.

Daniel shrugged, “I was going to order in.”

Sha’re frowned at them both, “I prefer to make Nicky’s meals. That way I know what he has eaten.”

“Well it smells great,” Jack told her as he handed the bags to Daniel, “And I’m starving.”

 

Daniel sat laughing as Jack ate the meal Sha’re had thrown together with the little food he had in the house, he’d already eaten and he had been pleasantly surprised that his wife’s culinary skills had greatly improved since they’d been together. Taking the bag Jack had brought with him, Daniel inspected the few changes of clothes the other man had picked up for Sha’re and Nicky, laughing as he saw the Simpson’s pyjamas sitting there. Putting them into his room he returned to find Sha’re sitting on the couch her hands clasped on her lap as she waited for Jack and Daniel to sit down and listen.

Daniel took the seat at her side while Jack remained in the chair.

“So,” Jack said, “What’s going on, Sha’re?”

“I told you Nicky was given to me by two of the Ancient ones,” Sha’re started nervously, “I did not tell you that they were familiar to me.”

Jack grimaced, “How many Ascended do you know personally?”

“It was my parents, Jack,” Daniel finished for her.

“Your what?” Jack demanded in shock.

Daniel nodded, “Welcome to my confusion.”

“They gave Nicky to me,” Sha’re continued, “And he is special.”

“Special?” Jack turned to Daniel who shrugged.

“This is the new part to me,” Daniel replied.

Sha’re swallowed hard, “He can move things without touching them. Ever since he was about a year old.”

Daniel’s eyebrow raised in complete astonishment, “Telekinesis?”

“I do not know that word,” Sha’re told him.

“Means moving things with the mind,” Daniel murmured as he tried to get his head round what she’d told them.

“I was afraid of it at first but,” she stopped and licked her lips, “Claire told me that he had gifts that needed protecting. So I made it a game for him and made sure he knew that showing anyone was not a good thing.”

“What about the fact he knew me?” Jack asked.

Sha’re shook her head, “I do not understand that. He has never done anything like that until he saw you, Jack.”

Daniel gently squeezed her hand, “He’s my clone and from what you’ve said he was created when I was ascended. It’s possible that he has all my memories and they were locked away.”

“Like yours when you were descended,” Jack noted.

“I apologise I did not tell you this earlier,” Sha’re told Jack, “But I was unsure whether I could talk completely freely in front of the others, as kind and considerate as Colonel Caldwell has been.”

Jack nodded, “I’ll sort it, don’t worry.”

“Mamma?”

They all turned as the confused voice came from the hall, the slightly ajar door swung open slowly revealing a lost looking little boy, his long blond hair was messy and plastered to one side of his face where he’d been sleeping on it. Wandering in, Nicky instantly went to Sha’re and climbed onto her lap sliding his thumb into his mouth as he cuddled against her.

“Are you hungry?” Sha’re asked her son, absently rubbing circles on his back.

Nicky nodded.

“You sit here with Dan’iel,” Sha’re started to pass her son to him, surprised as Nicky wriggled away with a pout, “With Jack?”

Nicky nodded and happily sat in the older man’s lap, Jack didn’t miss the hurt look in Daniel’s eyes. Jack pulled the thumb out and started bouncing Nicky on his knee, pretending to drop him which caused squeals of laughter.

 

Daniel left Jack playing with the little boy and headed into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching his wife as she fixed her son dinner. It was the most surreal, unexpected thing and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. Sha’re turned and looked at him confused.

“What are you smiling about?” she asked.

Daniel said nothing as he reached out and gently touched her cheek, Sha’re smiled as she rested her hand on his. They stood together for several moments just staring into each other’s eyes until the sound of Nicky’s laughter brought Sha’re back to what she had been doing. As Sha’re fixed her son’s dinner Daniel let out a long sigh.

“Is something wrong, my Dan’iel?” Sha’re turned to him again.

“He hates me,” Daniel blurted out.

“Who? Nicky?”

Daniel nodded, “He wouldn’t take my hand, he wouldn’t sit with me while you made dinner and when we were driving here his tantrum got worse when I touched you.”

“Do not be ridiculous,” Sha’re scolded him, “Nicky just does not know you yet, once he does then he will love you. I know I love you.”

Daniel smiled at her, “I love you.”

“Once we are alone,” Sha’re told him, “When Nicky is asleep again we can talk.”

Daniel looked down at her and gently pressed a kiss to her before allowing her to take dinner to her son.

*********************************************

Sha’re gave her whiney exhausted son a quick bath, removing the remnants of his dinner and cleaning up the grime he’d picked up over the course of the day. Jack had left less than twenty minutes before promising to visit again tomorrow. Once she was satisfied, Sha’re lifted him out and wrapped him in a big towel.

“There,” she smiled at him, “You are all clean now.”

Nicky answered with a wide yawn making Sha’re laugh.

“And very tired,” she noted, kissing him, “Once you are dry then you can wear the new things Jack brought for you.”

Nicky grinned before yawning again. Sha’re quickly dried him off, making him giggle as she dried between his toes before she quickly pulled on the pyjamas as she could see him drooping. Lifting her baby boy into her arms, Sha’re carried him into the spare room and rested him on the bed again, pulling the covers up around Nicky before lying beside her son.

“Mamma?” the tired boy murmured.

“Yes, baby?”

Nicky looked at her plaintively, “When are we going home?”

“Oh” Sha’re sighed, “We are home now. This is our new home.”

“Here?” Nicky pouted.

Sha’re hesitated, “Possibly. I am not sure, Nicky but I promise you that we shall find a home.”

Nicky yawned again, “With Daniel?”

“Maybe,” Sha’re replied, “I do not know yet.”

“Don’t like him,” Nicky pouted.

“Nicky,” Sha’re scolded softly.

“He’s taking you away,” Nicky’s lip quivered, “You won’t want me anymore.”

Sha’re gathered her son close to her and hugged him tightly, “Nicky, you are my son and nothing will take me away from you. Dan’iel is...Dan’iel is...” she trailed off relieved that he was asleep.

Setting him on the bed again, Sha’re kissed his forehead as she thought over what her son had said.

 

Sha’re left the door to Nicky’s room open slightly in case he woke up in the middle of the night afraid. She continued back into the lounge where Daniel was sitting waiting for her so they could talk about what happened now.

She decided to be safe for the moment and took the chair, curling her feet under her as she looked at the man she had married so many years ago. She’d been afraid of this from the moment she’d been told by Claire that one day she’d come to Earth, although he had told her that he still loved her Sha’re was confused. She wasn’t sure if that was enough to bridge the time they’d lost.

“Is he sleeping?” Daniel asked, breaking the silence.

Sha’re nodded, “The bath made sure of that.”

“We’ll have to get him a proper bed,” Daniel said, “And decorate the room so it’s more for a kid.”

“Dan’iel...”

“Toys, clothes,” Daniel continued.

“Stop,” she cut him off, “Dan’iel, I do not know if this is a good thing. We have been parted for so long.”

“No, no, no,” Daniel moved and knelt beside her, “You can’t leave me.”

Sha’re sighed, reaching out she gently slid her fingers across his forehead, “I do not want to but Nicky...”

“I know he doesn’t like me,” Daniel reminded her, “But I’m sure I’ll grow on him.”

“Dan’iel...”

“Sha’re,” he caught her face in his hands, “My life without you in it was like a big black hole, I’ve missed you so much. You have to know that finding you again alive has completely brightened my life again. I know I said I thought we shouldn’t rush things but we were married only a few days after we met and we were happy. I want that back, I want you to be my wife again and I want Nicky to be my son too.”

“Oh, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered.

“You don’t have to decide tonight,” Daniel told her softly, “I just need you to know how I feel.”

Sha’re stood as he did before stepping into him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Daniel hesitated before his arms came around her holding onto her.

Sha’re finally stepped back and gave him a soft smile, “We should sleep.”

“I’ll make up the couch for me...” he trailed off as Sha’re took his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

“We should sleep,” she repeated.

*********************************************

Sha’re sighed as she woke up, smiling as she saw Daniel sleeping beside her. Nothing had happened between them other than a few kisses and Daniel holding her as she fell asleep. It had been comfortable and she hoped that someday soon things would feel right again.

She looked up as she heard the door open and before she could speak Nicky threw himself onto the bed and landed on top of Daniel, kneeing him in the stomach.

“Oomph,” came from the man beside her as Nicky rolled off him and started to wriggle under the covers between them.

“Great shot,” Daniel choked out as he managed to get his breath back.

“Nicky,” Sha’re scolded her son, “You hurt Dan’iel, say you are sorry.”

“Sorry,” Nicky told him, looking smug not contrite.

Daniel laughed as he leaned up on his elbow to look at them, Nicky was cuddled up to Sha’re who was smiling as she tried to push her hair out of her face while it continually fell into it.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked, pushing Sha’re’s hair back.

“It is your day, Dan’iel,” Sha’re reminded him, “Your birthday.”

“Jack told you,” Daniel grimaced, making her laugh.

“Yes,” Sha’re smiled even more at the annoyed look on his face before sighing softly, “I wish I had a present to give you.”

Daniel stared at her, “You already have. You’re here, Sha’re,” he breathed, “You’re back in my life again and look who you brought.”

Nicky laughed as Daniel lifted him up in the air as though he was flying.

“You like me?” Nicky asked as Daniel settled him back on the bed.

Daniel hugged him close, “Of course I do. You are my favourite present ever.”

Sha’re slid closer and hugged them both, Daniel sighed in contentment as the three of them cuddled together.

“Okay,” he broke the moment, “I say we all get dressed and go out for breakfast.”

 

It took longer than Daniel expected for them to be ready but Sha’re had to fix Nicky before she was able to get ready herself. Daniel sat in the chair watching as the little boy stared fascinated at the cartoons wishing that he could find a way to connect with the child but he couldn’t.

Finally Sha’re was ready and Daniel stared at her as she fixed the red top she wore over a long denim skirt, the shoes she already had were light sandals and perfect for the weather. It was a bright, sunny, beautiful July day and Daniel was relieved that he was getting to introduce Sha’re to Earth on a day like this. Winter wouldn’t have been much fun for the desert rose he loved.

“Are we ready?” she asked, smiling as Nicky ran over to her.

Daniel nodded, “Let’s go eat.”

 

The drive to the diner didn’t usually take long but Daniel took the scenic route laughing as Nicky kept pointing out trees and clouds as they passed. Sha’re let him talk and encouraged him by asking questions, it was wonderful to see how much Sha’re adored the boy. His parents had made the right choice in giving him to her. Daniel knew he would never have managed to raise a child, back then especially, but even now he had no idea.

Sha’re was an incredible mother, just the way he knew she always would be. He hoped he could be a father to the boy because he couldn’t let them out of his life.

When they reached the diner, Daniel led them in and grabbed a booth smiling as Katie came over.

“Hi, Daniel,” she greeted him with a smile.

Sha’re raised an eyebrow at the slim blonde woman who was grinning at him.

“Katie,” he greeted her back, “How’s Paul?”

“Fine,” Katie laughed, “Cooking up a storm. So do you want the usual?”

Daniel shook his head, “Menus today.”

“Coming right up,” she beamed, she quickly handed Daniel and Sha’re menus before frowning as she saw Nicky, “I’ve got a special one for you. I’ll be right back.”

“I assume you come here a great deal,” Sha’re noted as she absently took the cutlery away from her son.

Daniel shrugged, “I stumbled across it the day they opened. They were kinda having a bad day so after I had some lunch I sort of talked to a few of the others in Cheyenne Mountain and got them a lot of business.”

“Which is why he gets a discount,” Katie said as she returned with a child’s menu as well as some crayons and picture to colour for Nicky, “Here you go,” she smiled at the little boy, “Your menu is the best one.”

“Thanks,” Daniel told her, as he watched Nicky looking a little confused.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your order,” Katie told them before leaving them alone.

“Mamma?” Nicky turned to Sha’re with a confused grimace at the paper in front of him.

Daniel looked at Sha’re hoping she’d let him try to handle this one, when she nodded Daniel reached round pulling Nicky onto his lap and put the picture in front of them.

“This is a picture to colour in,” Daniel explained, he set the crayons in front of them before pointing to part of it, “What’s this?”

“Grass,” Nicky replied, still sounding a little confused.

“And what colour is it,” Daniel motioned to the crayons.

Nicky hesitantly pointed at the green one.

“Okay,” Daniel picked it up and started to colour it in slightly, “You try,” he handed the crayon to the little boy who slowly copied Daniel and was soon sitting back on his own happily colouring in his picture.

“I do not know what any of this is,” Sha’re reminded Daniel, “You choose for us since you know what I like.”

Daniel nodded, watching as Nicky continued to colour with such concentration that his tongue poked out from one side of his mouth.

Breakfast had been interesting. Sha’re enjoyed the omelette Daniel ordered for her while Nicky loved his pancakes, each one was cut into pieces and the little boy tried every syrup several times before deciding which one he liked best. Once they were finished Daniel decided that although Sha’re still hadn’t told him whether she and Nicky were staying with him he wanted to get some things to make them both comfortable.

So they had headed to the Mall. Thankfully it was a week day and because it was early enough it wasn’t too busy but even still Sha’re gripped his hand as Nicky pressed against her leg.

“Come on,” Daniel told them, picking up an unresisting Nicky and starting inside.

 

Nicky stared at the plush toy on the shelf; he squirmed in Daniel’s arms to look at him pointing back at the toy, “What’s that?”

“That’s a lion,” Daniel picked up the stuffed animal, “Do you like it?”

Nicky gave a half-grimace as he studied the toy, he reached out and gently stroked the fur, “What’s it do?”

“A lion?” Daniel asked, “Or a stuffed toy?”

“Both.”

Daniel laughed, “A lion roars and a stuffed toy gives you something to cuddle when you’ve had bad dreams and takes away your fear.”

“How does it do that?”

Thinking back to the teddy bear he’d had as a child and the explanation his own father had given him Daniel smiled at the little boy, “When you’re scared you hug him and he’ll make you feel better because your Mommy will have hugged him too.”

Looking thoughtful once more Nicky hugged the lion to his chest making Daniel smile even more. Keeping the boy close, Daniel returned to the other side of the store where Sha’re was picking out some colouring books.

They gathered up and paid for all the things they’d chosen, a lot for what Daniel was sure was going to be a spoiled little boy – then again until his parents died he had been too. They then headed to get some groceries. Sha’re had loved all the different things on offer and spent a long time picking fresh fruit and vegetables while Daniel snuck in chocolate and other treats. Finally they were heading home again for what Daniel hoped would be a nice quiet evening but didn’t count on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sha’re stood at the kitchen window watching Nicky as he ran after the ball Daniel was rolling around the garden. Nicky seemed to be less wary of Daniel then he had been the day before but Sha’re wasn’t sure that was a good thing. If things didn’t work between them anymore then Nicky would be hurt.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Daniel, she did. She loved him more than she knew was possible but things change and after ten years once the joy of finding one another again wore off they may no longer fit together.

With a sigh she returned to making them all a snack, Daniel told her that Jack would want to have a barbecue (whatever that was) tonight so not to make dinner and a light lunch would be best.

As she set the plate on the table in the garden, Sha’re smiled as Nicky came running over grinning at her.

“Did you see, Mamma?” he demanded excitedly, “Did you see me win?”

Sha’re laughed and smiled at him, “Yes, I did. Now sit here and eat your lunch.”

Nicky did as he was told and was soon happily munching on the sandwich; Daniel dropped into the seat across from the boy and took his sandwich before pulling Sha’re to sit down between them. Daniel smiled to himself as the three of them enjoyed a quiet, comfortable lunch.

 

Daniel sat on the couch trying to find the nature documentary he’d accidentally recorded instead of the one on the pyramids he’d been aiming for. He really had to get Teal’c to teach him how to use that thing properly one of these days.

“Nicky,” Daniel called, “Come and see what I found?”

The little boy came running into the room, his lion under his arm. Daniel picked him up and set him on the couch before hitting play.

“That’s a lion,” Daniel explained, smiling as the boy’s eyes widened in amazement while the lion on screen roared.

“That is scary,” Nicky gasped, staring in astonishment at the screen then back to his lion, “Rawr.”

Daniel bit his lip as Nicky tried to emulate the lion, especially when he turned the lion to Daniel and did it again.

“Was he scary?” Nicky asked hopefully, “Will he scare away bad dreams?”

Daniel ruffled the boy’s hair, “I think he will.”

The conversation was stalled as the doorbell rang and Daniel sighed, there went his peaceful afternoon. Nicky said something about showing Sha’re how his lion could roar now and disappeared while Daniel went to answer the door.

“Hi,” he greeted Teal’c and Mitchell who were standing there, “Where’s Jack?”

“O’Neill shall be joining us later,” Teal’c explained, “And Vala is speaking with one of your neighbours.”

“Get her inside,” Daniel snapped, “I’ve got to live here.”

Mitchell chuckled and called to Vala before motioning her to move as Teal’c stepped inside to wish his friend a happy birthday. His greeting died on his lips as a small voice suddenly called out.

“Tea’c,” a little boy yelled as he came running towards the big man joyously, “You’re okay too. I knew you would be.”

Teal’c stared in astonishment as the boy wrapped his arms around Teal’c’s leg and hugged him tightly.

“Who is this?” Mitchell asked, staring at the blond head attached to Teal’c’s leg.

“This is Nicky,” Daniel introduced, “It’s a long story...”

“Hi,” Vala cut him off as she looked down at the boy, “Aren’t you precious.”

Nicky glanced up at the new woman and frowned pulling back from her but Vala caught his arm and pulled him closer to look at him.

“I’m a very good friend of Daniel’s,” she smiled, placing a finger on his nose gently, “So we’ll be good friends too, won’t we.”

Nicky tried to pull away but couldn’t so he kicked Vala’s shin making her cry out slightly in shock letting him go while Mitchell chuckled to himself.

“Nicky,” a woman’s sharp voice made them all turn.

The little boy folded his arms across his chest with a pout while the others stared at the beautiful dark haired stranger who came marching over to the little boy.

“You know that was bad,” she snapped at the child who continued to pout, “Now apologise to the lady.”

“No,” the mutinous pout became more pronounced.

Mitchell felt like laughing out loud but swallowed it back as he saw the look on the woman’s face, to get himself under control he turned to look at Teal’c and was shocked to see a look he’d never seen on the face of the former Jaffa. It was pure joyous astonishment.

“Apologise,” the woman continued, “Or you will go to bed now and not get any of the treats we have for Dan’iel’s birthday.”

Their eyes met and for several seconds it looked as though the child would defy her but his head dropped and he turned to Vala, “Sorry.”

The woman smiled and brought him to her; gently she ruffled his hair and motioned him to move, “Go and put your toys in the room.”

“Yes, Mamma,” Nicky said as he disappeared.

They all watched the child leave before Mitchell turned back to Teal’c and saw a full blown smile on his face.

“Sha’re,” joy filled his voice.

The woman, Sha’re, nodded slightly as she smiled back at him, “Hello, Teal’c. It is good to see you once more.”

Daniel chuckled at the look on his friend’s face, “I take it Jack didn’t mention this.”

“He only said there was something I should see,” Teal’c replied, “We will have words when he arrives.”

Sha’re laughed before touching Daniel’s arm, “I am going to ensure Nicky is behaving. I shall be back soon.”

“Okay,” Daniel gently squeezed her hand before turning back to the others, “You guys want a drink?”

 

Daniel handed Mitchell his bottle of beer and took a seat across from Teal’c, waiting for one of them to ask the question.

“So,” Mitchell was the first off the mark, “Who is she? Where did the kid who is your double come from? And what’s with you suddenly playing happy families?”

Daniel glanced at Teal’c who was still smiling before he turned back to the other two, “Sha’re and I were married when I was on Abydos, she was taken by Apophis and as far as I knew died about three years later,” Daniel replied, his voice remaining soft as he spoke of the past he very rarely talked about, “The kid is called Nicky and she’s raised him from the day he was born.”

“But he looks a lot like you,” Mitchell reminded him.

Daniel took a deep breath, “Because he’s my clone.”

“So,” Vala spoke up, “You two are together for the kid?”

Daniel grimaced, “One, it’s none of your business and two...”

“Two?” Vala pushed.

“I don’t know,” Daniel sighed.

He was saved from more questions by Nicky coming in again, his lion under his arm as he climbed up next to Teal’c.

“This is my lion, Tea’c,” Nicky showed the stuffed toy to Teal’c; “He’s going to keep my bad dreams away.”

“That is a stern duty for him,” Teal’c noted, “But he appears to be worthy of such an important task.”

Nicky grinned at Teal’c and started telling him about the day he’d had.

 

“Teal’c isn’t happy with you,” Daniel noted as he stood at the door.

Walking from the car, Jack shrugged, “But did you get a picture of his face?”

“Sorry,” Daniel replied with a laugh, “If you’d warned me I would have been ready.”

Jack laughed, “Where are they.”

“In the garden,” Daniel led the way, “Mitchell is trying to barbecue, I’m hoping Teal’c takes over soon.”

“How’s Sha’re and Nicky?” Jack moved the conversation to what he wanted to know.

“They’re fine,” Daniel answered evasively.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Have you guys got any idea where things are going?”

“She’s not sure,” Daniel confided, “I know what I want but things are complicated.”

Jack nodded and they continued into the back garden. When Nicky saw Jack he sped over to show his lion.

“Hey, buddy,” Jack picked him up for a hug noticing Nicky’s new companion, “Who’s this?”

Nicky grinned, “This is my lion.”

“What’s his name?” Jack asked as he carried Nicky over so he could take a seat, noting that Daniel was sitting with Sha’re who rested her hand on his arm.

“I don’t know,” Nicky looked stricken, wriggling out of Jack’s arms he ran to Daniel, “Does my lion have a name? He has to have a name.”

“You get to name him,” Daniel replied, gently ruffling the boy’s hair, “What do you want him to be called?”

“Charlie,” Nicky stated after a few seconds of deep thought before turning to Jack, “Can I call him Charlie?”

Jack shared a quick glance with Daniel before returning his attention to the clone of his friend, “Sure. I think it’s the perfect name.”

*********************************************

Sha’re watched as Daniel changed the already asleep Nicky into his pyjamas before settling him under the covers of the bed that was too large for him. Once he was settled Daniel placed Charlie the lion in beside him and they both watched as Nicky cuddled the toy tightly.

“You are very good with him,” Sha’re noted as they left the room, ensuring the door was left open slightly like the night before.

“He’s a good kid,” Daniel told her as they entered his bedroom, “And I want him to be comfortable. Can I start getting things so that this is his room and not just a place we put him to sleep?”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered.

He reached out and took her face in his hands, “I love you. I love Nicky. I want this arrangement to be permanent. We can’t see the future, Sha’re but I know I want you two in it.”

Sha’re sighed and moved into his arms, “Oh, Dan’iel. I am so afraid I will lose you again and I do not want that for Nicky.”

Daniel held onto her, “Do you want this? He isn’t able to settle here until you do.”

“Please give me just a little longer?” Sha’re pleaded as she cuddled against him, “Just a little longer to sort everything out.”

“Okay,” he promised, kissing her forehead, “I’ll make up the couch for me tonight.”

“You do not have to.”

“If I’m not getting to sleep with you every night then I don’t want to get used to it again,” Daniel said, he kissed her again, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Early the next morning with the sun shining in his face Daniel rolled over to hold Sha’re and promptly fell off the couch.

“Ow,” he moaned becoming aware of a shadow covering him and looked up to find Nicky watching him a confused grimace on the baby face.

“Morning,” Daniel groaned as he pulled himself off the floor, “What are you doing up so early?”

Nicky shrugged.

“Is your Mom still sleeping?”

When Nicky simply nodded, Daniel wondered why the boy wasn’t talking to him this morning.

“Okay,” Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face, “How about we have breakfast and give her a lie in?”

Nicky nodded again and Daniel frowned slightly but he took the little boy’s hand leading him into the kitchen. Looking around he sighed.

“What do we want then?” he asked, hoping to get an answer from the little boy, “Cereal? No, that’s too boring. Toast? No, I burn that all the time,” looking down at the silent Nicky, Daniel crouched down, “I could try and make pancakes? Jack makes them and I watched him all the time. What do you think, should I give it a try?”

Nicky looked a little wary but nodded.

“Great,” Daniel grinned, “Let’s have a go.”

 

Breakfast wasn’t a total disaster after Daniel burned the first lot of pancakes; finally Nicky was sitting eating a small stack of pancakes covered in syrup. Every so often he would feed Charlie the Lion before returning to eating again. Daniel sat at his side eating his own breakfast as he watched the little boy.

“Is something wrong, Nicky?” Daniel asked getting really worried at Nicky’s silence.

Nicky stopped eating and looked at his plate.

“Nicky, I want to help you,” Daniel told him, “But I can’t if you don’t talk to me.”

“Are you angry with Mamma?” the small voice was so soft Daniel almost didn’t hear it.

“No,” Daniel assured him, “Why would you think that?”

Nicky shrugged, “I don’t want to leave here.”

“You like living here with me?” Daniel smiled softly, hope filling him.

“I want you to be my daddy,” Nicky murmured shyly, “Maki and Lito had a daddy, I want you to be mine.”

 

Sha’re woke up sad to be alone in the large bed, she could hear Daniel and Nicky in the kitchen so Sha’re quickly freshened up before dressing. As she entered the kitchen she heard Nicky speaking quietly.

“I don’t want to leave here,” her boy whispered as he looked at his breakfast.

Her heart clenched at this and Sha’re missed Daniel’s reply but the next words she heard clearly.

“I want you to be my daddy.”

Sha’re closed her eyes as she realised that trying to protect Nicky from losing anything had been useless, he was already attached to Daniel.

“Nicky,” Daniel whispered, reaching out to gently stroke his hair, “It’s up to your Mom.”

“Yes,” Sha’re cried, making them turn to her, “Yes, if you want us here, Dan’iel then yes.”

Joy filled Daniel’s eyes as he stood and caught her in a tight embrace, after a moment he pulled Nicky up into his arms and the three of them stayed together in the hug for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack leaned on the doorbell, smiling as he heard a small voice call out.

“Morning,” Jack greeted Daniel as he opened the door before catching Nicky as he flew into his arms, “And hello to you too.”

“I have a Daddy,” Nicky beamed as he hugged Jack.

“Really?” Jack glanced over to see Daniel with an identical smile on his face.

Nicky nodded and pointed, “Daniel’s my new Daddy.”

Jack grinned, “That’s great, Nicky. Now,” he put him down, “I need to talk to Daniel for a minute. Can you go find your mom for us?”

Nicky nodded and disappeared.

“Something wrong, Jack,” Daniel asked as they both took a seat in the kitchen.

“Landry wants to see you today,” Jack reminded him, “So the doc can do more tests on Sha’re and Nicky.”

Daniel shrugged, “I need to talk to him anyway about a few things. Plus I guess we need a cover story for Sha’re and Nicky suddenly living with me.”

“As well as getting you two officially married again,” Jack added, laughing at the confused look on Daniel’s face, “She’s been dead for about seven years or so and you’re listed as being single.”

“Oh,” Daniel frowned, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Obviously,” Jack laughed, smiling as Sha’re entered the kitchen with Nicky in tow, “Good morning.”

“Jack,” Sha’re greeted him, “I assume we are returning to the base?”

“Landry wants to talk to you guys for a bit,” Jack reminded her, “And we’ve got some other stuff we need for you two.”

“Then I shall bring along some toys for Nicky,” Sha’re leaned over and gently kissed Daniel’s cheek, “We shall be ready to go soon.”

Daniel smiled back at her watching her leave before turning to his friend who just grinned back at him.

 

The drive to the base was uneventful; Jack sat in the backseat of the car with Nicky who had Charlie the Lion sitting on his lap, exclaiming over the wonders of the world around them. As soon as they arrived at the base, Jack had Nicky out of the car playing ‘what does the cloud look like’ with the boy as Sha’re and Daniel slowly walked hand in hand behind them.

“Jack mentioned we need to get officially married again,” Daniel told her, “That is if you...”

“Of course I do,” Sha’re laughed, “This is incredible; I never thought you would be here for me. I believed you would have remarried by now.”

“Considering what I do,” Daniel replied, “I don’t exactly have time to date. Besides you were always there and no other woman could live up to you.”

Sha’re squeezed his hand, “No one has ever come close to you either.”

Daniel stopped her walking and pulled her into him so he could kiss her. Sha’re closed her eyes, sighing slightly as Daniel held her close to him before she pulled back.

“We should catch up with Nicky,” she told him, “I trust Jack but I do not like having him out of my sight for long.”

“Jack or Nicky?” Daniel teased, laughing as she pulled him along and into the base.

*********************************************

“I apologise that I did not initially tell you this,” Sha’re told Landry as she sat at the conference table, “But I was unsure if I could trust you with my son’s secret.”

Landry nodded, “Dr Jackson mentioned that you are staying with him. This means we have to think up a story for your background as well as your son,” he consulted the file in front of him, “As for Nicky’s abilities...I assume you’ve been training him.”

Sha’re gave a soft laugh, “As best I can. I do not want him to be afraid of what he can do because I know this is something good.”

Landry nodded, “I completely understand, Sha’re.”

“Daddy,” Nicky’s voice interrupted Landry’s next statement as he whispered loudly to Daniel, “I need to go bathroom.”

Daniel smiled and took Nicky’s hand, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Infirmary, Dr Jackson,” Landry called after him.

Daniel nodded before he took the dancing little boy to the toilet.

“I’ll escort Sha’re,” Jack told the other General, who didn’t get a chance to say anything as Jack whisked the young woman away.

 

“You know there’s something I don’t understand,” Jack noted as he and Sha’re walked slowly through the corridors.

“And what is that?” Sha’re asked softly, Nicky’s lion held in her hands.

“How quickly Nicky changed his mind about Daniel,” Jack saw her stiffen slightly, “Not long ago the kid had a tantrum if Daniel went anywhere near him or you and now...”

Sha’re sighed, “I do not understand either but I am not questioning this blessing. I want them both and that Nicky is accepting Dan’iel as his father means I can accept him again as my husband.”

“Still it is something you should ask him about,” Jack pressed.

Sha’re bit her lower lip for a second before turning to him, “Would you ask him?”

“Me?”

“Jack, you are his friend...his uncle if you will,” Sha’re reminded him, “And I know Nicky will open up to you more than to me about this.”

Jack frowned at her but as she looked at him hopefully he caved, “Alright, stop giving me that look.”

Sha’re smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“Come on,” Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the infirmary.

Entering the room they found Daniel and Nicky waiting for them, Daniel had Nicky on the bed tickling the little boy who was giggling. Jack turned and saw Sha’re smiling at the two versions of the one man, he had to find out what had changed so quickly.

 

Nicky looked up at Jack as they sat on top of the mountain, not sure if he’d be allowed to run about here.

“Can I play?” the little boy asked softly.

Jack smiled at him, “In a minute, I need to talk to you first.”

Nicky shrugged and waited.

“I wanted to ask you why you changed your mind,” Jack started before stopping as it didn’t sound right, “You want Daniel to be your Daddy, right?”

Nicky nodded.

“But you didn’t want him to be a few days ago,” Jack continued, “What’s different now?”

Nicky stared at the ground, becoming very interested in a small stone at his foot.

“No one is going to be angry,” Jack said gently, making Nicky look up at him, “But I am worried.”

Nicky dropped his eyes again, “He told me not to say.”

A shiver of panic slipped down Jack’s spine, hoping that whatever came next wasn’t going to reveal an overly dramatic blob with a god-complex was talking to the sweet little boy in front of him, “Who?”

“Grampa,” Nicky murmured.

“Your Grampa?” Jack asked, hoping this wouldn’t be the answer he was expecting.

“He told me that Daniel was my daddy,” Nicky explained, “Because I wanted a daddy and didn’t have one till now.”

Jack was going to ask if Grampa had a name and changed his mind, he knew what Nicky’s answer would be; “What else does he tell you?”

“About when Mamma and Uncle Skaara were little like me,” Nicky told him, “Sometimes Uncle Skaara tells me stories that Grampa doesn’t know.”

Jack laughed; it was nice to know Kasuf was still around and looking out for them, “Why didn’t you tell your Mom?”

“Grampa didn’t want her to be sad,” Nicky sighed, “Will it make her sad?”

“No,” Jack assured the little boy, pulling him up into his lap to hug him, “I don’t think it will.”

 

Sha’re turned every time the door opened in the commissary making Daniel laugh slightly.

“He’s fine with Jack,” Daniel assured her, making her jump a little, “And Jack will bring Nicky here once they’ve finished talking.”

“I know,” Sha’re sighed.

“But...”

“This is the longest I have let Nicky out of my sight since the day he was given to me,” Sha’re replied sadly, “It feels that I...”

Daniel gently stroked her cheek, “You’re not losing Nicky. But we may be gaining a great babysitter in Jack.”

Sha’re laughed and turned her head to kiss his hand, “Good.”

Daniel was glad that the room was practically empty because there weren’t too many people there and he didn’t feel too awkward as he kissed her. Sha’re smiled at him, knowing how uncomfortable Daniel was when showing her affection in public.

“I really want to get you alone,” Daniel murmured to her.

Sha’re squeezed his hand, “You will have to be patient a little longer, my Dan’iel.”

“Mamma, Daddy,” an excited voice made them turn to where Nicky came running over to them followed by Jack.

“Lot longer now,” Daniel sighed before catching the little boy who came hurtling towards them. Pulling Nicky up he gave the child a hug before putting him onto the seat beside his mother, “Okay, I’ll go get us lunch.”

Daniel grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the table, “Well?”

“I’ll tell you after lunch,” Jack replied softly, glancing over to where Sha’re was playing with her son, “You’re really lucky, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled as he looked over at his new family, “Yeah, I am.”

 

Sha’re watched as Daniel rested their son onto the small couch in his office before covering the sleeping child with a blanket and placing Charlie in beside him.

“Okay, Jack,” Daniel turned to where his friend was waiting, “Spill.”

“Share, have any other glowy folk been to visit you since you were given the kid?” Jack asked as he leaned against Daniel’s desk.

“No,” the young woman replied, “The only time anybody came was the day Claire and Mel gave Nicky to me. Why?”

“Because he’s getting visitors,” Jack told them, wincing as he saw the panic cover their faces, “It’s not bad. Kasuf’s been looking after the little guy.”

“Father?” Sha’re whispered before she frowned and folded her arms across her chest, “Father,” she snapped.

“I was simply looking after my grandson,” the voice came from where Nicky slept.

All three turned to find Kasuf standing by the couch; he smiled at them before wincing as his daughter glared at him. Daniel had told her what had happened to Abydos the first night she and Nicky had been on Earth, the knowledge that her father and brother had ascended had soothed her sadness but considering how Sha’re was looking at Kasuf just now, Daniel was betting Kasuf wished he hadn’t.

“Sha’re,” Kasuf started, “I just wanted to help him. He was confused about not having a father and then even more confused by Daniel’s sudden appearance in your lives.”

“So you spoke to him behind my back?” Sha’re challenged, “How dare you.”

“He is my grandson,” Kasuf reminded her.

“And he is _my_ son,” Sha’re snapped back, “You should have come to me, Father. Why did you not talk to me?”

“Because there are rules against interfering,” Kasuf reminded her.

“You were interfering when you talked with Nicky,” Daniel said softly, moving to Sha’re’s side, “And now talking to us.”

“I have been given special dispensation to speak with you concerning this,” Kasuf told them, “Because Nicky is different.”

“Different in what way?” Daniel asked coldly, he gently wrapped an arm around Sha’re’s waist to support her.

“I cannot tell you,” Kasuf shook his head, “But what I can say is that the only thing you can do is care for him and be his parents. Dan’iel, my good son, there is so much about yourself you do not know, so much of your time as an ascended being that has been hidden away – until now.”

Kasuf turned to his daughter and gently touched her cheek, “Oh, I have missed you so much, my sweet Sha’re but know that Skaara and I watch over you.”

Sha’re smiled and hugged her father tightly, “I love you, Father but do not do anything like this again.”

 

Daniel sat in his office working on a translation; Nicky continued to sleep on his couch while Sha’re had gone to look over the place that had once been her home.

“He is kinda cute,” Vala said as she walked in to his office, “But considering he’s you...”

“What do you want?” Daniel demanded; turning to her, making sure he kept his voice soft so he didn’t wake Nicky.

“I thought you might want to talk to someone,” Vala noted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “About being trapped with a kid suddenly.”

Daniel sighed annoyed, “Sha’re and I are remarrying very soon. I am the happiest I’ve been in years so trust me, Vala when I say I don’t need to talk about anything. Especially with you.”

Vala glared at him, “Does she know about us?”

“There is no us, Vala,” Daniel reminded her with a long suffering sigh, “And there never was. Don’t upset Sha’re because I won’t stand for it.”

Vala’s expression softened, “I hope she knows how lucky she is.”

As she left Daniel smiled to himself before turning to look at Nicky, “I know how lucky I am.”

 

Sha’re moved around the small ship as Jack stood in the corner.

“So, you lived here?” Jack asked as he watched her.

Sha’re laughed, “For many years, Jack. So please do not make jokes concerning my home.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smiled.

Sha’re found her writings, Nicky’s games and other things she wanted before it was turned over to the SGC to take apart and try to fix. As she left the ship, Sha’re realised that this was the last time she would ever be in here and that it was no longer her home.

Walking along the corridors back to where her son and husband were Sha’re found herself passing Teal’c as he left the gym.

The former first prime stopped and smiled down at her, “Sha’re.”

“We did not get much of a chance to talk last night,” Sha’re stated, “And I wished to be able to thank you. You have protected Dan’iel for a long time and I can only be grateful.”

Teal’c nodded to her, “It was my fault that you were taken and then I was the one who was forced to kill you, it was my duty to watch over and protect the one I wronged.”

“But you did more,” Sha’re reminded him.

“Daniel Jackson has been my friend when he had no reason to be,” Teal’c told her, “And for many years now I have considered him my brother. What I did to save him, I would do again.”

Sha’re nodded grimly, “Good.”

 

Nicky yawned as he woke up. Looking around he saw his Daddy sitting at a desk reading a big book.

Throwing off the blanket, Nicky made sure Charlie was with him before he wandered over to see his Daddy. When he reached the chair, Nicky gently tugged on Daniel’s jacket and was a little apprehensive as Daniel turned not sure yet what the rules were when it came to interrupting his new father while he was working.

“Hey,” Daniel smiled, reaching down he pulled Nicky up and onto his lap, “Did you enjoy your nap?”

Nicky nodded.

“What about Charlie?” Daniel asked, nodding to the stuffed lion, “Did he enjoy his nap too?”

“Rawr,” Nicky replied, bouncing Charlie on the table.

Daniel laughed, “As soon as your Mom gets here, we’ll head home and we can play some more.”

“‘Kay,” Nicky nodded, he turned and looked at the book Daniel had been reading and the text to be translated next to it, “It says there’s no moon, why is there no moon, Daddy?”

“You can read this?” Daniel asked a little but not wholly surprised.

Nicky shrugged, “It’s easy.”

Daniel hugged the boy, “I’ll explain it to you later. Now...” he turned to where Sha’re was entering the room and let the child down so he could go to his mother, “Let’s go home.”

As the family left the room, Nicky cried out he didn’t have his lion. Daniel slipped back to retrieve Charlie but as he reached out he heard Nicky tell Sha’re about playing with Daniel some more and turned to watch them. Blindly he groped for the stuffed toy and as soon as he felt it picked it up before rejoining his family – not realising that it had been nowhere near where he’d been reaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel marvelled at the fact he was watching his wife standing in his kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner, she had told him unequivocally that he wasn’t eating rubbish anymore smiling slightly as he protested that he did eat healthily before blithely turning back to chopping.

“Daddy,” Nicky called from the other room, “Something’s wrong.”

Daniel shrugged at his wife who smiled and headed into where Nicky had been sitting watching a DVD loaned to them by one of the nurses.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked taking a seat beside the boy.

“It stopped,” Nicky pointed at the screen which showed the DVD menu.

Daniel laughed and impulsively hugged the little boy, “Do you want to watch it again?”

Nicky nodded, Charlie the Lion was as always sitting just at Nicky’s side observing everything with a calm stare. Daniel started the DVD once more, knowing that this probably wasn’t the best thing for a child but until they got his room sorted it was the best he could do for now. He sat down beside the child, his clone, his son and smiled as Nicky crawled into his lap, hugging Charlie as he leaned against Daniel’s chest.

 

When Daniel had returned to his human form without his memories he had wondered if there was someone somewhere looking for him. Then his past returned and he remembered the beautiful woman he loved with every fibre of his being before discovering moments later she was dead.

Daniel wondered as the years went by why he couldn’t let go of her, why he couldn’t move on and try to find someone else to share his life with. Now he knew why he couldn’t forget, because part of him had known she wasn’t really dead.

“Daddy,” Nicky squirmed round to look at Daniel, “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Daniel grinned, “Will we go ask your Mom if dinner is almost ready?”

Nicky nodded and jumped off Daniel’s lap, waiting until Daniel stood up and took his hand. They walked into the kitchen, Sha’re turned and folded her arms waiting for them to speak.

“We’re hungry,” Daniel said.

Sha’re smiled, “Dinner will be ready soon. Go and wash your hands.”

Daniel laughed as Nicky hurried away to do as he was told; Daniel leaned back and kissed his wife quickly, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t flood the place.”

 

Sha’re watched her son and her husband head out of the kitchen before she turned and fixed plates for them all. As she sat down, Nicky came running in followed at a more sedate pace by Daniel.

“Charlie,” Nicky cried, turning he saw his lion abandoned on the couch and brought the toy to him.

Daniel stared, “Wow.” He turned to Sha’re as he sank into his seat, “You told me but I didn’t...”

“You can understand why I was so shocked when he first did it,” she smiled, before taking the lion from her son, “He can sit beside you until you have finished eating.”

Nicky shrugged and started eating his dinner, completely unaware of the adults at the table with him giving each other significant looks.

 

Sha’re kissed her son as she covered him with the quilt, placing the stuffed lion in beside him. Sure he was comfortable, Sha’re returned to the living room to find Daniel on the phone. She heard him tease Jack who had returned to his home in Washington earlier that day and smiled at how good friends they were. With a sigh she sat down and relaxed back on the couch, listening to the sound of her husband talking while she enjoyed being in her new home. Sha’re was jolted out of her reverie as Daniel placed a kiss on her cheek, opening her eyes she smiled at him.

“Why don’t you have a bath,” he suggested, his fingers gently stroking her face, “Then we can watch a movie then...” he trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

“Hmm,” Sha’re mused, “That sounds wonderful. I have never had a bath before,” Sha’re paused for a moment as her eyes became haunted, “She liked them.”

Daniel squeezed her hand; they hadn’t spoken about her possession yet - although they weren’t actually avoiding it.

“You don’t...”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re cut him off, “I want to experience everything about your world that is different from Abydos. I remember you telling me about immersing yourself in water, just laying there and enjoying the relaxation it brought.”

“Your wish,” Daniel kissed her, “Is my command.”

“I will remember you said that,” Sha’re called after him with a laugh.

 

As Sha’re soaked in the bath, Daniel tidied up a bit. He stood for a few moments at the door of Nicky’s room and watched the little boy sleep, cuddled up with Charlie the Lion dreaming happily.

He was surprised when the doorbell rang and smiled when he opened the door.

“Wendy,” he greeted his favourite nurse, “What are you doing here?”

The tall blonde woman grinned at him, “You said to come get the booster seat?”

“Oh,” he realised, “Yeah, I bought one yesterday. Come on in while I find yours.”

Wendy followed him into the house and took a seat, smiling as she watched him try to remember where he’d left the borrowed booster seat.

“How are things?” Wendy asked; she’d been worried about him being one of the few people left in the SGC who remembered Daniel both before and after the death of his wife.

“Good,” Daniel told her, “It’s strange and there are moments when I feel I have to be dreaming but she’s real. They both are.”

Wendy had never known the man before her to look so alive and hoped nothing went wrong for him.

“I was thinking,” she said after a moment, “My two are about the same age as Nicky. If you want we could get them together and it’ll give him some friends.”

“That would be wonderful,” Sha’re’s voice made them turn to where she stood dressed in one of Daniel’s t-shirt and a pair of leggings from her own wardrobe.

Wendy stood and walked over to the other woman, “I’m Wendy Watson. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Wendy loaned us the booster seat,” Daniel explained, “She’s a nurse in the SGC.”

“The only one he obeys,” Wendy teased, sharing a smile with Sha’re.

“Because you’re mean,” Daniel tossed in.

Sha’re laughed before turning to Wendy, “You have two children?”

“Two boys,” she replied, “Matt’s four and Mason’s five, they’re a handful but I love them.”

Sha’re smiled in understanding, “I would like Nicky to make some friends, he misses the ones from...home.”

“You know, I’ve got a great idea,” Wendy said, “I’m betting Daniel hasn’t introduced you to real shopping yet so why don’t we hit the shops tomorrow and let our guys watch the kids?”

Sha’re glanced over at Daniel who shrugged before she smiled, “I would like that.”

 

Sha’re checked on her son as Daniel cleaned away the mugs they’d been using earlier, it amused her how quickly he remembered how neat she liked things to be.

“He’s sleeping,” Daniel told her, resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist, “We should go to bed too.”

Sha’re smiled as he cuddled her, “To sleep?”

Daniel brushed his lips against her neck, “If you want but I have another idea that could be lots of fun.”

Sha’re turned in his arms to look into his eyes, gently she brushed his cheek with her hand before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. As they parted Daniel sighed, resting his forehead against hers his arms tightening around her.

“Come with me,” Sha’re whispered, taking his hand and moving them away from Nicky’s door.

Daniel followed her willingly; he’d wanted this from the moment they’d been reunited. When they reached their room all restraint between them disappeared. Sha’re pulled him close, her fingers running through his hair as Daniel caressed her. They fell onto the bed; everything was forgotten as their time apart disappeared.

 

Daniel lay watching Sha’re as she slept beside him, he’d forgotten how relaxing making love to her could be. His wife turned cuddling against his shoulder, Daniel gently slid his fingers along her bare back and she sighed as her eyes fluttered open.

“You should be sleeping,” Sha’re told him.

“So should you,” he replied with a grin.

Sha’re laughed, “I was sleeping until you woke me up.”

Daniel gently kissed her, “Are you looking forward to your trip tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she whispered, “Wendy seems nice, friendly and I miss having friends.”

Daniel looked confused, “Did you not...”

“I was friendly and courteous to those who lived nearby,” Sha’re explained, “But I knew I would be leaving at some point.”

“Well Wendy is great,” Daniel told her, “You’ll enjoy yourself.”

Sha’re sighed before nodding, “Go to sleep, Dan’iel.”

She curled against him sliding her leg between his as she slipped back into her slumber, unconsciously moving into the position they had always slept in on Abydos. Daniel smiled before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat pensively in the passenger’s seat of Wendy’s car. Leaving Nicky this morning had been hard, he’d been torn between playing with his new friends and wanting to come with her but as she started out the door her little boy was gripping her leg begging to be allowed to come with them.

“Nicky,” Sha’re soothed, “I will not be gone long and you will have lots of fun with the other boys. I promise.”

“What if they’re mean?” Nicky whispered worriedly.

Sha’re kissed her son’s blonde head, “Matthew and Mason are both nice boys who came here to play with you. The only thing you need to remember is not to use your special gift while they are here. Do you promise?”

“I promise,” he gave a long suffering sigh.

With that he’d headed back to make new friends while Sha’re joined Wendy in the car.

“Come on,” Sha’re’s new friend tapped her arm pulling her out of her thoughts, “Let’s go and get you everything you need to live on Earth.”

 

Daniel smiled as he watched Nicky play chase, Wendy’s husband Tony every so often made a move to chase the three boys causing squeals of laughter in the garden. He was thankful Tony was also part of the SGC which meant he already knew the circumstances of how Sha’re and Nicky had appeared in his life.

“Daddy,” Nicky came running over, “Come play.”

Daniel shook his head, “I don’t think I can keep up. Are you having fun with Matt and Mason?”

Nicky nodded enthusiastically, “They’re fun.”

“Good,” Daniel ruffled his hair, “Go on and play.”

“He’s energetic,” Tony noted, dropping into the seat beside Daniel, “Be thankful there’s only one of him.”

Daniel chuckled, “He’s enough for now.”

“Were you like this as a kid?” Tony asked, wincing as the boys narrowly missed the fence as they ran around the garden.

“I don’t remember,” Daniel told him, musing over the question, “I must have been. At this age I was living in Egypt with my parents,” he smiled slightly at the thought, “I ran about just like that in the sand, so yeah – I was just like that.”

“Then heaven help you,” Tony replied, laughing as Daniel stared at him before laughing as well.

 

“So what do you think?” Wendy asked as the two women carried their purchases back to the car, “Are you a shopper?”

Sha’re smiled, “I enjoyed today immensely but I am not sure I could do it on my own.”

Wendy shrugged, “It is much more fun shopping with someone.”

Sha’re watched the other woman filling the trunk before slamming it down, as they climbed in the car Sha’re turned to her, “I want to thank you.”

“What for?” Wendy asked confused.

“For helping me,” Sha’re told her, “For teaching me about shopping. This is a whole new experience for me being here on...in Colorado.”

Wendy smiled back, “It’s been a pleasure,” she started the car, “I’ve been thinking, the boys go to day-care at the mountain whenever Tony and I have to work. If you want Nicky to socialise with other kids it might be a good idea.”

“I...” Sha’re sighed, “I find it difficult to leave him, as you saw earlier.”

Wendy reached over and squeezed her arm, “I remember the feeling but it’s the best thing for him. Next year he’ll be going to school and at least if he spends some time in day-care then it’ll be easier for the both of you.”

Sha’re tilted her head thoughtfully, “I shall talk to Dan’iel and consider it.”

“I thought Nicky was your son,” Wendy wanted to slap herself for saying that the instant it came out of her mouth.

Sha’re however didn’t seem either shocked or angry; “I am simply trying to include him in raising Nicky. They are connected.”

“I guess so,” Wendy replied, she started the car, “Let’s get back and make sure our boys know we haven’t forgotten about them.”

 

“Mamma,” Nicky scrambled across the grass and hugged her legs.

“Did you miss me?” Sha’re laughed, ruffling her son’s long blond hair.

Nicky nodded, “But I had _lots_ of fun.”

“Good,” she watched Wendy greet her husband and children before she moved Nicky over to where Daniel was sitting.

“Hi,” Daniel greeted her with a kiss, “Have fun today?”

“I did,” Sha’re smiled, “Wendy showed me a great deal and we talked. I forgot what it was like to be relaxed with a friend.”

“Okay,” Wendy called to her two boys, “Say goodbye and get your jackets.”

“You do not have to leave,” Sha’re told her, “Stay for dinner.”

“We’d love to,” Wendy assured her as she pulled Mason’s jacket on, “But we’re going to my Mom’s tonight. It’s her birthday but we’ll do it again some other time.”

“I would like that,” Sha’re smiled at her new friend, “And I shall talk to Dan’iel about your idea.”

Wendy reached out with her free arm, the other was holding her eldest son, and gave Sha’re a quick hug, “Give me a call, Daniel already has our number.”

Sha’re nodded and they waved the other family away.

 

“What idea?” Daniel asked as he helped Sha’re put her purchases in their room.

“Wendy suggested that Nicky go to the day-care at the mountain with Matthew and Mason,” she explained, glancing over to where Nicky was playing with Charlie, “I am not sure I want that.”

Daniel caught her round her waist and pulled her close, “It might be a good idea, he made friends with them, besides even if he goes once or twice a week it’ll give you some time to yourself.”

“While you are at the base,” Sha’re noted.

Daniel tilted her head so he could look into her eyes, “It’s my job.”

“I know,” Sha’re closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, “I understand but I do not want to be left here alone all day every day. I need to do something also, Dan’iel and if it is taking care of my son then that is what I shall do.”

“We’ve still got almost two weeks before I have to go back to the base,” Daniel reminded her, “We can work it out before then.”

“You are very wise, my husband,” Sha’re told him with a smile, her eyes twinkling with humour.

“Stop making fun of me,” he told her, laughing as she hugged him.

Nicky, not wanting to be left out, pushed to join in the hug, Daniel reached out and lifted the boy so he could join them smiling as he thought back to just a few days ago when he’d been a widow with no hope of ever being as happy as he had been over decade before on Abydos and now here he was with the woman he loved more than life itself and a son.

Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nicky, be careful,” Daniel called as his son raced around the room. They were painting Nicky’s bedroom today and all his new furniture was scattered around the house.

“Sorry,” the small boy called as he dodged the bookcase and headed into the kitchen to find his mother.

Daniel shook his head, checking his watch to find out when the others were due. He’d managed to talk Mitchell and Teal’c in to helping him paint the room, Sha’re was taking Nicky to the zoo with Wendy and her boys in the hope it would keep him occupied as well as far away from the painting.

Hearing a car draw up, Daniel glanced out the window and smiled, “Honey,” he called to his wife, “Wendy’s here.”

Sha’re appeared with Nicky carrying a small bag with their lunch as well as a change of clothes for their son. Nicky was excited about going to the zoo, especially when Daniel told him that he’d get to see real lions.

“Can’t you come, Daddy?” Nicky asked, looking up at Daniel with big crystalline blue eyes, “Then you can see the lions too.”

Daniel crouched down to his son’s eye level, “I know but if I come then we won’t get your room ready. I’ll come next time and you can tell me everything, okay?”

Nicky nodded, smiling as Daniel picked him up and gave him a quick hug. When Sha’re joined them Daniel kissed her before walking out with them to the car.

“Morning,” Wendy greeted the couple cheerfully, “Ready to go?”

“Of course,” Sha’re smiled as Daniel deposited Nicky in the back seat, she turned to Daniel giving him another kiss, “We shall see you tonight.”

Daniel waved them away with a smile, before nodding a greeting as Mitchell and Teal’c drew up.

 

Daniel pushed his hand through his hair admiring the work they’d done over the past few hours with Nicky’s room. They’d been in his life for over a week now and things were wonderful. Over the past few days they’d shopped for a new bed, wardrobe, bookcase and desk for Nicky as well as a new carpet before deciding what colours the walls were to be. Three of the walls were light blue while the final one was blue at the top and brown on the bottom third. Daniel had found several stencils and transfers to create a forest filled with animals for his son. Daniel was sure that Nicky’s love of lions would spill over once he saw all the other animals at the zoo.

“I think we did a great job,” Mitchell noted with a satisfied grin, “We could open up a business if we ever get bored with the saving the world gig.”

Daniel chuckled, “Want something to eat?”

“I believe it was promised for us to do the work,” Teal’c replied.

Daniel laughed again and grabbed the phone to order the pizza he had promised his friends, as the three men sat down waiting for the paint to dry Daniel wondered how Sha’re and Nicky were enjoying the zoo.

 

“Mamma,” Nicky bounced as they entered the zoo, “I want to see the lions.”

Sha’re shared a smile with Wendy as they consulted their map, “The lions are further in. How about we follow this path to see some other animals first and we shall see the lions later.”

Nicky pouted slightly, he wanted to see the lions so Charlie could see them too.

Sha’re crouched down to him, “We have lots of time, Nicky. But if you misbehave then you will not see anything. Do you understand?”

The little boy dropped his eyes and nodded, looking up again as his mother ruffled his hair, “I’m sorry, Mamma.”

Sha’re smiled and took his hand as she returned her attention to Wendy, “Which way?”

Wendy consulted her map again, “Let’s go see the Marmots and work our way to the monkeys. That means we’ll be close to see the lions before lunch.”

Mason and Matt cheered their agreement and together the group started forward deeper into the zoo.

Nicky was fascinated by each and every animal he saw, first he would study the creature before running to the small explanation about each animal and reading it. Sha’re knew Daniel would get the full text back later tonight.

When they reached the monkey enclosure Nicky stood staring in wonder at the monkeys as they swung from branch to branch, scampering around their enclosure with incredible speed.

“How about we go see the lions,” Wendy suggested after about twenty minutes, “Then stop for lunch?”

Sha’re could have hugged the other woman at the point, “That is a wonderful suggestion.”

Nicky had heard the word lions and stood staring hopefully at his mother, Sha’re reached out her hand for him and Nicky clutched it in excitement.

 

Sha’re smiled as her son stared fascinated at the lions as they roamed their compound, Nicky was holding Charlie so he could see as well. When one of the lions roared Nicky jumped, his eyes wide before turning to his mother.

“Mamma,” Nicky cried, “Did you hear that? Charlie sounds like that to scare my bad dreams away.”

“Yes, I heard it,” Sha’re smiled as she crouched down beside him, “I hope he does not have to do it often, does he?”

Nicky shook his head, “No, he scares them away too good. They don’t come back.”

Sha’re kissed the top of his head, “Come on, time for lunch. We will come back and see the lions again before we leave.”

Nicky nodded and took her hand as they walked to a table to have their picnic. Wendy left Sha’re with the three boys to get drinks for everyone. Sha’re sat listening to the boys chatter about the animals they’d seen so far, smiling as Mason did his impression of a monkey which had the other two howling with laughter. As she watched her son Sha’re thought about what Wendy had said when they’d been shopping about sending Nicky to day-care, as much as she didn’t want to be separated from her son Sha’re was beginning to realise that Nicky needed to spend time with other children. She would discuss it with Daniel tonight once Nicky was sleeping. As she thought of her husband she started to wonder on the progress of Nicky’s room, when Wendy arrived back at the table Sha’re excused herself for a few moments.

Walking to a slightly more secluded area she pulled out her brand new cell phone that Daniel had insisted she get and quickly called home.

“Hello,” Daniel answered the phone on the second ring.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re breathed, finding a smile on her face just to hear his voice, “How are you doing painting Nicky’s room?”

“We’ve finished the first coat,” Daniel told her, “We’ll be fixing his forest soon. Is Nicky enjoying the zoo?”

“He is having a wonderful time,” Sha’re laughed, “As am I, though it would have been better if you had come.”

“Next time I promise,” Daniel said, someone called to him and Daniel sighed, “I have to go but this will be finished by the time you get home, honey.”

“Nicky is wondering what I am doing also,” Sha’re replied, seeing her son sitting watching her, “I love you,” she whispered to her husband.

“I love you too,” Daniel told her, “And I’ll see you soon.”

As they hung up Sha’re smiled thankful he’d got her the phone, she liked being able to talk to him when they weren’t together. Putting the phone away Sha’re headed back to her lunch.

*********************************************

Daniel heard Wendy’s car arrive as he was making dinner. Heading outside he smiled to find Sha’re trying to ease their sleeping little boy out of the car without waking him.

“I’ve got him,” Daniel said as he moved in to pick up the boy, in his sleep Nicky cuddled against Daniel’s shoulder.

“Thank you for taking us with you, Wendy,” Sha’re thanked the other woman, “It was a wonderful day.”

“It was nice to have another adult to talk to,” Wendy laughed, looking over at where her sons were sleeping in the back seat on the car, “I’d better get these two home. See you later.”

Sha’re and Daniel waved her off before heading back inside, Daniel carried Nicky to his bedroom and sighed.

“Is something wrong?” Sha’re asked before stopping and smiling in amazement at the decorated room, “This is wonderful. The forest scene is just beautiful, Nicky will love it.”

“I was hoping he’d be awake to appreciate it just now,” Daniel grimaced as he settled his son onto the bed.

Sha’re rolled her eyes at him before she covered the child with his quilt that had a new forest cover on it. Once she was sure he was settled Sha’re took her husband’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

 

“You can cook, my husband,” Sha’re teased as they sat after dinner, “And it was actually delicious.”

“Hey,” he tickled her, making her laugh and squirm in his arms, “I’ve lived alone most of my life, I had to learn how to feed myself.”

Sha’re chuckled leaning against him, “I was thinking that we should send Nicky to day-care. He had so much fun playing with the Mason and Matthew today and I know he misses his friends.”

“I’ll call them tomorrow and we can set up a meeting,” Daniel told her, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Sha’re sighed as he continued to brush kisses along her neck and cheek, she hoped Nicky was sleeping for the rest of the night. She didn’t want him to wake up and walk in on them while they made love.

“I love when you do that,” Sha’re breathed dropping her head back onto his shoulder giving him better access to her throat.

Daniel continued to caress his wife, an old movie played in the background as they canoodled on the couch. Daniel pulled his wife closer to him turning her so he could kiss her properly.

“We should move,” Sha’re whispered; “This is not the place to...” she was cut off as Daniel kissed her again.

“Let me just,” Daniel blindly reached out for the remote control to turn off the television, “Don’t want to leave the T...” he trailed off and Sha’re pulled away from him as the remote control flew into his hand from across the room, “V.”

Sha’re was out of her seat and ran to Nicky’s room to check if her son was awake but when she reached his room he was still fast asleep. His body stretched out like a little star, his covers thrown to the floor while Charlie was being used as a pillow.

“He has not moved,” Sha’re whispered as Daniel arrived beside her, “He did not do that.”

Daniel left Sha’re who gently moved Nicky, fixing him beneath his quilt once more before kissing his forehead.

 

Daniel was sitting on the couch staring at the remote control he was still holding in his hand.

“Have you ever done that before?” Sha’re asked as she stood in the doorway.

Daniel laughed slightly, “Once. But it wasn’t me doing it.”

Sha’re walked over to sit by his side, sliding her hand into his not saying a word. They sat together in silence for several minutes before Daniel jumped up.

“This has to be something else,” he snapped agitated, “I can’t do anything like that. Nicky, yes cause he’s special but not me.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re stood and moved into his path stopping him pacing, “You are special and I believe that Nicky has these gifts because you do.”

“Well I don’t want them,” Daniel cried, “I don’t want...I...”

“Shh,” Sha’re soothed catching his face with her hands, “Dan’iel, you need to calm down.”

“How can I be calm?” he demanded, resting his forehead against hers.

“Because I need you to be,” she whispered.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

“Come to bed,” Sha’re took his hand leading him to their bedroom, “We can talk more about this tomorrow.”

*********************************************

Sha’re woke up with a sigh finding she was alone in bed. Reaching out she found the space beside her was cold meaning her husband had been up for a while. Sha’re turned and checked the clock, frowning when she saw how early it was, she’d learned Earth’s timing very quickly.

Throwing her cover off Sha’re slipped Daniel’s robe on and went searching for her wayward husband. As she walked through the house Sha’re quickly checked on Nicky, relieved he was still sleeping. She found Daniel on the couch staring at the remote control sitting on the table in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Sha’re sat beside him, curling her feet beneath her.

Daniel glanced up at her, “Trying to make it move,” he shrugged, “I can’t.”

Sha’re rested her head on his shoulder, “My love, Nicky was a baby when he started moving things with his mind. You cannot expect to be able to master this ability within a few hours.”

“It’s not even shaking slightly,” Daniel told her, “I don’t get it.”

Sha’re kissed his cheek, “You are too tense, Dan’iel. Last night when it happened we were becoming extremely relaxed.”

Daniel turned to her, “Relaxed?”

Sha’re laughed, she slid her hand onto his cheek and kissed him. She moved into his lap and deepened the kiss, breaking away Sha’re started to kiss his neck. Sliding up to his ear she pressed her lips to the lobe before whispering.

“Try now.”

Daniel, still caught up in what his wife was doing, reached out his hand towards the remote control jumping as it flew into his hand. Sha’re moved back from him with a smile on her lips.

“We can’t do that every time I want to make something move,” Daniel noted as Sha’re sat beside him again.

“But you know how you need to feel to make it happen,” Sha’re reminded him, “Nicky will be up soon. I shall make breakfast.”

As she started to move Daniel pulled her back to him, “You know you’re amazing, don’t you?”

Sha’re chuckled accepting his affectionate kiss, “It is time you noticed.”

 

Jack checked his watch, wondering if he’d be waking his friend before remembering that Daniel was now the father of a four year old so they’d probably been up for hours.

Hitting the doorbell Jack laughed hearing Nicky shouting and the sound of thumping footsteps. He grinned as Sha’re opened the door to him.

“Jack!!!” Nicky yelled before Sha’re could even greet him; Jack picked the boy up and returned the enthusiastic hug.

“Hello,” Sha’re smiled watching her son with his ‘uncle’, “Come in, Jack”

Jack followed her inside putting Nicky down as he reached the kitchen where Daniel was drying dishes.

“Jack,” Daniel smiled, “What are you doing here?”

Taking a seat Jack shrugged, “I can’t stop by to say hello?”

“You live in Washington,” Daniel reminded him wryly, “Dropping by for you means either a plane journey or getting beamed, what’s wrong?”

Jack looked a little uncomfortable, “The President is a little concerned about Nicky. He wants to meet him.”

“What?” Daniel stared at his friend; he turned to find his wife looking worried.

“Because of the whole clone, mental powers things,” Jack said softly, checking that Nicky was still talking to his lion ignoring them, “Besides I think he’s interested in meeting Sha’re too.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re rested her hand on her husband’s shoulder, “If the leader of your country wishes to meet us then that is what we must do. But you need to tell Jack what happened last night.”

Jack turned to her, “What happened last night?”

Daniel sighed, “I sort of...well I...”

“He brought the television remote control to himself with his mind,” Sha’re finished for her husband noting the stunned look on Jack’s face, “Before you ask Nicky was fast asleep.”

“Let me see,” Jack demanded, nodding thanks as Sha’re placed a mug of coffee beside him.

Daniel frowned at his friend, “I can’t do it at will yet. Jack, please give me some time to sort this before you tell anyone else.”

“Fine,” Jack sighed, “But you still have to come to Washington this afternoon.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jack allowed himself to be dragged into Nicky’s newly decorated room as Daniel and Sha’re packed a few things. Since they were coming to Washington anyway Jack had suggested they stay with him for a few days. He knew it would let him spend some time with Nicky and give the reunited couple time alone together.

“That’s fantastic!!” Jack exclaimed as he looked at the menagerie on the wall across from Nicky’s bed, “I heard you went to the zoo, did you like that?”

“Uh hu,” Nicky bounced, “We saw lions and they roared just like Charlie. And we saw monkeys. They ran around and swung on the trees.”

Jack laughed and sat on the bed listening to Nicky tell him all about his visit to the zoo and his new friends.

 

Sha’re sat on the bed watching her husband pack a bag for them to stay in Washington for a few days.

“You are worried,” she stated, her piercing glance stopped his instant denial, “Tell me.”

Daniel dropped to sit beside her, “I don’t want Nicky to feel like he’s different from everyone else. And things like this...”

Sha’re wrapped her arms around him and kissed him; “As far as Nicky is concerned we are simply going to spend some time with his uncle Jack. Meeting the President of this country will not mean a thing to him. Staying with Jack will be what he will know.”

Daniel dropped his head onto her shoulder, “Okay, I just don’t like having to deal with politicians.”

Sha’re laughed giving him a quick kiss, “Well I shall deal with him.”

Daniel smiled, he’d forgotten the fact that Sha’re had been raised by a politician and had learned everything her father had tried to teach her younger brother.

“Let’s finish packing then we can go,” Daniel stood up and returned to finding clothes, “And we can get this over with fast as possible.”

 

The light faded revealing Jack’s office in the offices of Homeworld Security, Nicky not even noticing the fact they’d been at home one second and now they were somewhere else completely different as he continued to talk in Jack’s ear.

“Okay,” Jack said, motioning the corner to Daniel, “Dump your stuff there and we’ll pick it up later.”

As Daniel relieved himself of their bags, Jack handed out their ID badges, pinning Nicky’s onto him. Jack laughed as the little boy craned round to try and see his badge.

“It’s so the guards know who you are,” Jack explained, watching Sha’re and Daniel laugh from the corner.

“Why does Charlie not get one?” Nicky asked confused, his lion held close to him.

Jack saw Daniel motion him to answer, enjoying watching his friend squirm, “That’s cause Charlie is special. He’s a protector lion so he doesn’t need a badge.”

“Okay,” Nicky wrinkled his nose, not buying Jack’s explanation.

Thankfully it was time for them to leave so Jack passed the boy to his father and led them through the corridors.

 

Henry Hayes looked up expectantly as his door opened, the moment he’d heard about Daniel Jackson’s wife turning up alive with a four year old clone of one of the smartest men on Earth he had to meet them. He smiled as O’Neill walked in followed closely by Daniel Jackson, who Hayes had only met once or twice before this but he truly liked the man. Hayes smiled even more as he saw the beautiful woman at Jackson’s side and the young boy carried in his arms.

“Welcome,” Hayes greeted them, “Dr Jackson, how about some introductions.”

Daniel smiled, “Mr President, this is my wife Sha’re and our son, Nicky.”

“It is a pleasure,” Sha’re gave him a smile and gentle dip of her head, “Nicky, are you going to say hello?”

The little boy turned into his father’s neck, suddenly very shy and Hayes laughed.

“I don’t blame you,” he said, “How would you like to join me for lunch?”

“That would be lovely,” Sha’re smiled at him again.

“Great,” Hayes grinned.

 

“Jack, you said we were just meeting him,” Daniel murmured to his friend as they were led through the corridors of the White House, Sha’re talking with Hayes about Abydos.

“I didn’t know,” Jack replied, he gently ruffled Nicky’s hair, “You okay, kiddo?”

“Can we go to your house now?” Nicky asked, his head leaning against Daniel’s shoulder.

Jack laughed, “In a bit. First we’re going to have some lunch.”

“Okay,” Nicky sighed, he turned to Daniel, “Daddy, why is Mamma talking to that man?”

Daniel shifted the boy in his arms, “That man runs our country,” he explained, “Just like your grandfather used to be in charge of Abydos.”

“He was Chief Elder,” Nicky stated proudly making the two men laugh.

“That’s right,” Daniel told him, “Your Mom was taught by your grandfather so she is talking to him about that.”

“Okay,” Nicky sighed again.

When they entered the dining room Daniel let Nicky down, the moment his feet touched the ground the boy headed over to Sha’re and tugged on her skirt. Sha’re looked down and as she sat in the seat Hayes held out for her Sha’re pulled Nicky up onto her lap.

Lunch was extremely awkward Daniel decided, Sha’re of course was in her element talking with Hayes while he and Jack stayed silent for most of it. Occasionally they answered Hayes’ questions or Nicky’s but other than that they hardly spoke.

That was until Hayes turned to Daniel, “Has General O’Neill given you the cover story yet?”

Daniel glanced over at his friend, “Not yet.”

“Jack?” Hayes asked with amusement, “You’re not giving him the story?”

Jack grimaced at Daniel’s look, “I was waiting till later today.”

Hayes laughed, “Probably a good idea.”

Daniel looked at the two men but decided not to ask, he’d learned long ago it was better to be oblivious to one of Jack’s plans.

*********************************************

“Where do I sleep?” Nicky called as he ran around Jack’s apartment after Jack showed Daniel and Sha’re to their room.

Sha’re shook her head as she watched Jack chase after the boy, turning to her side Daniel rolled his eyes. They walked together out of their room as Nicky giggled being chased by Jack.

“Mamma,” Nicky cried with a laugh, running to hide behind Sha’re’s legs.

“Jack,” Daniel patted his friend’s shoulder, “Do you need a time out?”

Nicky peeked out from behind Sha’re then ran to Daniel for protection, Daniel lifted the boy up.

“So,” Daniel asked his son, “Why are you running from Uncle Jack?”

“He’s going to tickle me,” Nicky whispered, shaking with laughter, “I don’t like it.”

“Ah,” Daniel smiled, “Well if he promises not to tickle you, do you want to go to the park with him?”

Nicky started to bounce in Daniel’s arms, “Just me and Uncle Jack?”

“Just you and Uncle Jack,” Sha’re assured him, she motioned Daniel to put him down and beckoned her son over to her. Crouching down Sha’re looked her son in the eyes, “What are the rules?”

Nicky grimaced, “Mamma...”

“What are the rules, Nicky?” Sha’re asked sternly.

“I do everything Uncle Jack says,” Nicky rhymed off, “I do not wander away and I don’t use my special gifts in front of anyone.”

Sha’re kissed her son’s forehead, “Good boy. I want you to have lots of fun.”

Nicky beamed and ran to Jack who lifted him up; Nicky hugged Jack and smiled waiting for them to leave the apartment.

“We’ll be back in an hour or so,” Jack told the couple, he gave them a wave which Nicky copied laughing.

 

Daniel watched the door close before he turned to his wife, “A whole hour alone.”

Sha’re didn’t get a chance to say a word as Daniel kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Daniel scooped her up into his arms making her giggle.

“We should unpack,” Sha’re murmured as Daniel kissed her neck carrying her into the bedroom again.

“We have one whole hour alone where Nicky is nowhere in hearing range and you want to unpack?” Daniel teased as he rested her on the bed lying at her side, “Or we could go with my idea?”

Sha’re reached over and pulled him onto her, kissing her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Daniel pulled back and grinned down at her, “This is better.”

“Be quiet, Dan’iel,” his wife told him, “We only have an hour.”

 

Jack watched Nicky as he bounced around the small park near his apartment; he could see so many of his best friend’s traits in the boy before him and looked forward to watching Nicky grow up. He’d been worried when Hank had called him to the SGC as he knew Daniel’s offworld schedule better than he knew his own, the timing of the call had sent a shiver down his spine. Thankfully Landry was no fool and had assured him all of SG1 were perfectly healthy before telling him to get to Cheyenne Mountain fast. In all his years working for the SGC, all the bizarre things he’d seen and done he had to admit he wasn’t prepared for Sha’re and Nicky’s appearance.

Smiling as Nicky waved at him from the sandpit Jack mused in the change in Daniel. The loss and supposed death of his wife had changed the younger man in so many ways. Returning to Abydos after that first year Jack had found a man who was happy, comfortable with his life and crazy about a woman he’d known all of ten minutes when he’d made his decision to stay in the alien planet. In a split second that man disappeared to be replaced by someone desperate to find the most precious thing in his life and a few years later he disappeared, replaced by a broken-hearted man who was slowly being drained of energy as he tried to fight against everything the universe threw at him.

“Uncle Jack,” Nicky pulled Jack off his seat and over to the swings before demanding, “Teach me.”

“Okay, kiddo,” Jack smiled; he lifted the small boy onto the seat making sure Nicky was holding on before he gently pushed him, “Kick your legs as you go forward,” he laughed as Nicky giggled, “That’s right. Not too high, your Mom will kill me if you get hurt.”

“I’m flying,” Nicky called as he continued to swing without Jack’s help.

Jack continued to watch his ‘nephew’ as he played his mind drifting back to Daniel. After the year when Daniel had been ascended he’d returned with a different attitude, a different look on life but still didn’t get romantically involved despite the opportunities he had.

“Guess that was a good thing,” Jack murmured as he watched Nicky, checking his watch they had about twenty minutes or so before the hour he’d promised the couple was up, “Hey, Nicky how about we go get some ice-cream?”

 

Daniel held his wife close to him, her back rested against his chest, their legs tangled together as Sha’re pulled his arms around her. Even at this angle he could see the pensive look on her face.

“What are you thinking about?” Daniel asked as he pressed a few gentle kisses to her shoulder.

Sha’re cuddled closer to him, “You.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Daniel reminded her.

“You were not always and I was just remembering how different it was,” Sha’re turned in his arms to look at him, “I still find it amazing that we are together. That you had not found someone new.”

“I was thinking the same about you,” Daniel whispered, “You had no way back to Earth, didn’t you try to find Nicky a father?”

“When I was given Nicky,” Sha’re explained, snuggling against him, “I knew that one day we would be found and brought to Earth. I did not want to leave anything behind and...”

“And?” Daniel pressed as she trailed off.

Sha’re’s hand stroked his cheek, her dark brown eyes holding his crystal blue gaze, “I could never imagine loving anyone but you.”

“I know what you mean,” Daniel breathed, he leaned in to gently kiss her frowning as she pulled away, “What?”

Sha’re licked her lips nervously, “I love Nicky, I love him more than I can possibly say but I...I would like...”

“What?” Daniel whispered, gently stroking her hair.

Sha’re sighed, “Another child. Maybe even a daughter.”

Daniel kissed her moving onto her, “Deal.”

Sha’re wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal fervour. Both sighed annoyed as Daniel’s cell rang.

“Hold that thought,” Daniel told his wife as he grabbed it, “Jack?”

“Just to let you know we’re on our way home,” Jack told him.

Daniel shook his head as he rolled his eyes to his wife, “We’ll see you soon.”

Sha’re groaned as Daniel put the phone down, “Our time alone has come to an end already.”

“We’re here for a few days,” Daniel reminded her, “We’ll talk Jack into taking him out again.”

Sha’re giggled as Daniel started hunting down their clothes.

 

Nicky raced through the door to his parent’s room smiling as Daniel scooped him up.

“Daddy,” the boy grinned, “Uncle Jack pushed me on the swings and I played in the sandpit.”

“Sounds like you had lots of fun,” Daniel smiled ruffling the boy’s hair.

Nicky nodded and turned to see his mother, “Mamma,” he frowned as he saw her under the covers wearing Daniel’s t-shirt, “Are you having a nap?”

Sha’re smiled, “I am going to have one. Do you want a nap too?”

Nicky wriggled out of his father’s arms and moved to her side the moment his feet touched the ground, “I’m sleepy.”

Sha’re pulled him up onto the bed removing his shoes before pulling back the covers so he could cuddle up beside her.

“Do you want Charlie?” Daniel asked his son.

“Don’t need him,” Nicky sighed happily as he cuddled up with his mother, “Mamma’s here.”

Daniel kissed both of them before he left the room; he paused for a moment to look on the scene before him before closing the door to let them nap.

*********************************************

Jack made coffee for himself and Daniel who sat at the table in the kitchen, all the years he’d known Daniel meant Jack only had the good stuff in stock.

“So,” Daniel said.

Jack turned to him with innocence covering his face, “So what?”

Daniel grimaced as his friend sat a mug of coffee in front of him, “The cover story, Jack. What am I telling people about how I’m suddenly married with a four year old?”

Jack sipped his coffee deliberately frustrating his best friend before he leaned back in his chair.

“What you have to remember is this was not an easy one to work on since he’s definitely not Sha’re’s ‘biological’ son and is your double,” Jack said before Daniel could demand Jack to just tell him, “Okay according to what we’ve got Nicky is really your nephew.”

“What?” Daniel frowned at him, “I don’t have and never have had a sibling.”

“Well now you had a brother,” Jack told him, “About three years older than you, born before your parents married so he was adopted.”

Daniel nodded.

“He married had a kid,” Jack continued his story for Daniel, “But both he and his wife were killed, which is where Sha’re comes in. As best friend to Nicky’s mother she took the boy in when he was barely a day old and continued to look for you.”

“This is sounding like a soap opera, Jack,” Daniel told his friend.

“You try it and see how easy this is,” Jack threw at him with a grin, “Do you want to hear the rest?”

“Honestly?”

Jack chuckled, “Sha’re tracked you down finally last year and you went to California to meet them.”

“Why California?” Daniel interrupted.

Jack shrugged, “Just liked the idea of it. Anyway, she tracked you down; you went out to meet them. Visited over the year, which gives you a reason for your unexplained absences for your new neighbours, and you guys fell for each other. You married the few weeks before she appeared and now they moved here to be with you. Any questions?”

Daniel stared at him for a few seconds trying hard not to laugh.

“Any questions about the story and not how I came up with it?” Jack clarified.

Daniel took a drink of his coffee, “The President agrees to this? It’s all set up?”

“Yes and yes,” Jack told him, “All the papers have been made, the alibi is completed and your marriage certificate is sitting in my safe as well as Nicky’s birth certificate and all the papers you’ll both need.”

Daniel bit his lip for a few moments, looking up at his friend with hope in his eyes, “They’re here to stay.”

“Danny,” Jack breathed knowing how hard this was on his friend, the fear this wonderful reality would turn into a dream and flitter away, “It’s real. Your wife is here and she brought with her a little boy who loves you as his father.”

Daniel let out a long sigh, a smile appearing on his lips, “Then we better make them dinner before they wake up.”

Jack nodded, “Pizza?”

 

Daniel gently opened the door to his room and smiled to find Sha’re watching her son sleeping. He crawled on to the bed beside his wife, dropping his arm across her waist as he joined her watching their son.

“Jack’s ordering dinner,” he murmured in her ear, “And before you say anything we’re on vacation.”

He felt her press back against him a little before she turned her head to look at him, “If I do not like the food he gets...”

“You can raid the cupboards and make what you want,” Daniel promised.

“Dan’iel,” she stroked his cheek, “I am so happy right now. I needed to let you know that I am just so happy at this moment.”

He tightened his arms around her, “Me too,” Daniel kissed the back of her neck, “Jack gave me our cover story for how you and Nicky suddenly came into my life. You’ll have to learn it.”

Sha’re nodded and turned back to look at their son. Until dinner arrived they stayed together, happy just to be with one another.


	10. Chapter 10

It was their last day staying with Jack, he’d organised transport with the Daedalus for later that evening. Sha’re was watching Nicky as he coloured in while she learned the cover story prepared for them, Daniel had organised a meeting with the day-care people for tomorrow so Sha’re wanted to ensure that they couldn’t trip her up.

“Mamma?”

Sha’re looked up to find her son standing beside her, “Yes, sweetie?”

“Can we come back to visit Uncle Jack again?” he asked softly.

Sha’re motioned him up onto her lap, “Of course we shall. Your father loves being here also so there is no need to worry.”

Satisfied with that answer Nicky hugged her quickly before sliding off and went back to his colouring in. Sha’re smiled as she picked up the papers at her side, Jack and Daniel were talking shop as Jack put it so she was happy to leave them alone. Sha’re had been surprised how well she got on with Jack, she didn’t expect to despite knowing how much her brother and husband adored him but they shared a great deal in common.

Sha’re checked the clock, she would give them another half hour before starting lunch.

 

“I’m not sure I like this idea,” Daniel said as he swung slightly in the spare chair in Jack’s office.

“It’s not like I’m torturing the kid,” Jack frowned at him, “We’re just seeing if he recognises Hammond when he comes for dinner tonight.”

“Fine.”

“Daniel, Nicky recognised both me and Teal’c,” Jack reminded him, “I want to know if he’ll recognise others you knew before you went all glowy for a year or if it’s just us two who you came to see that year.”

“What’ll it prove?” Daniel demanded.

Jack rolled his eyes wondering how his friend who seemed to have the word brilliant tattooed somewhere on him was being so dense.

“If he recognises Hammond or Carter then it’s obvious he has your memories from before you ascended,” Jack explained, “But if not then...actually I don’t know but I really want to check this out.”

Daniel frowned again, “Sha’re will _not_ be happy.”

“I don’t have to live with her,” Jack reminded his friend, “Trust me on this, okay?”

“Okay, Jack but if she gets mad I’m not taking the blame,” Daniel stood and left the office joining his wife on the couch.

Jack watched the small family for a few minutes; he turned away and stared at the picture of Sara cuddling a grinning Charlie sadly for a while before turning back to his paperwork.

*********************************************

As predicted Sha’re wasn’t happy about Jack’s plan to test her son but she agreed not to tell Nicky who was coming to join them for dinner. Instead she just threw disapproving looks in Jack’s direction every so often as she helped her son with the jigsaw Daniel had got him the day before. They sat in comfortable silence, with the exception of the annoyed looks, until Jack decided it was time to order dinner.

“It’s your last night here,” Jack reminded the woman before she could say anything about her son eating more unhealthy food, “Relax and enjoy yourself.”

Sha’re shook her head but said nothing instead turning her attention to the picture she was creating with her son. When Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder she smiled leaning against her husband’s arm, it still astonished her that they were together after all this time and found moments every day to just touch him.

When the intercom chimed Nicky’s head shot up, “Is dinner here?”

Daniel laughed, “If it is then that was extremely fast. Someone is joining us for dinner.”

“Who?” Nicky asked, “Who is it?”

Jack rolled his eyes as he let in their guest, “You’ll see in a few minutes.”

Nicky pouted, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“That is enough,” Sha’re scolded her son gently, “You will find out soon. We should clean the table so we can eat here.”

“Yes, Mamma,” Nicky nodded, smiling as she ruffled his hair.

 

George Hammond beamed as Jack opened the door, when he’d received the message he’d had to read it several times in case he was hallucinating.

“George,” Jack greeted him, his voice unusually soft, “Come on in.”

Hammond gave him a suspicious look but entered the apartment smiling as he saw the reason he’d come.

“General,” Daniel smiled warmly at him, “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, Dr Jackson,” Hammond replied, “Now, how about you introduce me to your wife finally.”

Daniel beamed and motioned him to follow him, “Sha’re, Nicky, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

They turned and Daniel waited for any recognition from the boy but Nicky just moved closer to his mother as he nervously watched the stranger.

“Sha’re, Nicky, this is General George Hammond,” Daniel introduced, “Sir, this is my wife, Sha’re and my son, Nicky.”

Hammond moved to Sha’re and took her hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sha’re.”

“And you,” she replied before gently touching her son’s shoulder, “Nicky, are you not going to say hello?”

Nicky pressed closer to her, “H’lo,” he murmured.

“Hello, Nicky,” Hammond crouched down to look at him, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

The little boy slid a finger in his mouth as he continued to hide against his mother.

“Nicky,” Daniel moved and plucked his son off the ground, “General Hammond is a very good friend of mine. You don’t have to hide. Why don’t you show him your pictures?”

Nicky mused this over for a few moments before he wriggled to be put down and took Hammond’s hand pulling him over to where his artwork from that morning sat.

 

Hammond smiled as he watched Daniel play with his son, he sipped his coffee turning to Sha’re and Jack. Both had a similar grin on their face as they watched Daniel and his young clone laugh as Daniel made the toy lion dance. They talked generally for a few hours before Hammond took his leave.

“Bye,” Nicky hugged Hammond’s leg as he was leaving.

“Bye, Nicky,” Hammond ruffled the boy’s hair, “You be good and I’ll see you again soon.”

Nicky nodded, “I promise.”

Hammond laughed watching as Nicky ran over to Jack before he turned to Daniel, “It’s good to see you so happy, Daniel and Sha’re, it’s been a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And you, George,” Sha’re replied with a fond smile; she’d enjoyed talking to Hammond, he reminded her of her father a great deal, “You are always welcome to visit us.”

Daniel nodded in agreement, “Anytime you want, sir.”

 

Daniel held Nicky who was fighting against going to sleep but losing the battle, Sha’re gave Jack a quick hug before moving to her husband’s side.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” Jack told them.

Daniel nodded before he nudged the little boy slightly, “Are you going to say goodbye to Jack?”

Nicky raised his head, his blue eyes blinking blearily, “Bye bye, Jack,” Nicky sighed, his head dropped back on Daniel’s shoulder.

“See you, kiddo,” Jack smiled fondly before he touched the button to activate the radio, “Daedalus, this is O’Neill,” he stated, “Beam them home.”

*********************************************

Sha’re felt Nicky bounce as they walked through the corridors to the office for the day-care at Cheyenne Mountain. She was worried about answering questions they might ask concerning her son but Daniel kept assuring her nothing would go wrong.

When they reached the main office, Daniel quickly kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry.”

“Dr Jackson, Mrs Jackson,” a small thin woman with brown eyes and grey hair greeted them, “And this must be Nicky. I’m Mrs Everett, please come in and take a seat.”

Daniel sat at his wife’s side not surprised that Nicky clung to his mother, the way he always did when he was around people he didn’t know.

“Nicky,” Everett said, “How would you like to go and play for a little while in the playroom?”

Nicky shook his head sharply, burying his head against his mother. Sha’re gently rubbed his back trying to calm him.

“Are Matt and Mason Watson here?” Daniel asked.

Everett nodded, “Yes, they’re in the playroom just now. Would you like to go play with them?”

Nicky whispered to Sha’re who smiled, “He would like that.”

Everett stood up and leaned out the door, she returned with a young woman who appeared to be about eighteen.

“Madeline, would you take Nicky to where Matt and Mason Watson are playing?” Everett asked the girl.

Sha’re tried to get her son to let her go but Nicky was adamant he didn’t want to go with the girl he didn’t know. Finally Daniel lifted Nicky and motioned Madeline to show him where to go, carrying his son through to where his friends were.

 

Sha’re sat with her hands clasped tightly in her lap as they waited for Daniel to return.

“I must admit it’s unusual for a child to be so attached to his step-mother,” Everett noted, “Especially as you and Dr Jackson have only been married a short time.”

“Nicky is my son,” Sha’re replied softly, “Not Dan’iel’s. I adopted Nicky when he was a baby.”

Everett looked surprised, “Really. I’m sorry I didn’t mean...it’s just he looks so much like your husband.”

Sha’re smiled, this was where they found out if Jack’s cover story was going to work, “Nicky is in reality Dan’iel’s nephew. Dan’iel and his brother did not know one another, that is a long story I should not tell but I was close to Dan’iel’s brother, David and his wife, they died in an accident on the way to the hospital when Nicky was being born.”

“How did you two meet?” Everett asked, caught in the story Sha’re was weaving.

Sha’re smiled, “David had been trying to find Dan’iel for many years, that is another long story but when I contacted him Dan’iel came to meet his nephew and we fell in love.”

“That’s so romantic,” Everett sighed, smiling as Daniel returned, “Dr Jackson, your wife was just telling me how you met.”

Daniel smiled at Sha’re who simply took his hand in hers when he sat down again, “Well, Nicky’s enjoying himself playing with Matt and Mason. So, let’s start.”

 

Sha’re smiled as she watched her son through the window, “He is enjoying himself.”

Daniel rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, “Yeah.”

“This will be good for him,” Sha’re said, “It is whether I shall be able to handle it is another matter.”

Daniel chuckled and kissed her cheek, “I’ve been thinking about that too. You always loved to learn, right?”

Sha’re nodded, “True. Though it did have a lot to do with learning from you, my love and the way you taught me.”

“Really?” Daniel asked with a smile, “Learning what exactly?”

Sha’re chuckled at his suggestive question, “Enough,” she scolded him, “What is your suggestion?”

“The days we put Nicky in day-care,” Daniel explained, “You study whatever you want to. You can learn anything you want to, Sha’re. Would that be something you’re interested in?”

Sha’re turned to him a look of interest in her eyes, “Yes.”

Daniel grinned and quickly kissed her, “After our vacation we’ll talk with Landry and see what we can do.”

*********************************************

Nicky’s first morning in day-care did not go well. It was the first day back at the SGC for Daniel and for some reason neither he nor Sha’re were as prepared as they should be so it was a rushed morning. Nicky knew he wasn’t going to spend the day with his parents and became quiet as the car moved closer and closer to Cheyenne Mountain.

Mrs Everett greeted them as the family entered the brightly coloured halls, Nicky clung tightly to his mother’s hand as they walked deeper inside. Just outside the main room Sha’re crouched down and smiled at him.

“Now you are to be good,” his mother told him, “And remember not to use your special gifts at all. Okay?”

Nicky frowned, “Don’t go.”

“We have to,” Daniel crouched down beside them, “But we’ll be back soon. You won’t even miss us.”

“Mamma,” Nicky cried, trying to latch onto his mother’s neck.

Daniel caught hold of the little boy’s hands stopping him from attaching himself to his mother, “Nicky, you’ll have fun and we’ll be back soon. You liked playing here the last time, so you’ll enjoy it today. Now go on.”

Nicky pouted but did as he was told; slowly he walked into the big room where all the children were playing. He turned back and saw his parents’ wave to him, Nicky watched as they slowly moved away before he turned back to the big room filled with people he didn’t know.

 

Daniel sighed as the phone rang while he was in the middle of a tricky translation; it hadn’t been an easy morning so far. Sha’re was troubled by how upset Nicky had been when they left him in the day-care that morning but Daniel had managed to persuade her to leave him for the moment while she started her own lessons.

“Jackson,” Daniel answered the phone, annoyed at the interruption.

“Dr Jackson,” a woman replied, “This is Mrs Everett, I’m afraid we have a problem with Nicky.”

Daniel’s full attention turned to the woman, “What’s wrong?”

The woman sighed and started to explain what was wrong, Daniel sighed as well.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he promised before hanging up.

Daniel decided against telling Sha’re anything just now and dealing with this himself, he called Teal’c quickly to let him know where he was going in case anyone was looking for him before Daniel headed up top.

 

“Nicky,” one of the helpers was crouched in front of the small space between a bookcase and the wall, “Come on, don’t you want to play?”

“Go ‘way,” the mutinous voice came from the dark space.

Daniel closed his eyes in annoyance, he’d hoped Nicky would settle down quickly but he should have known better. He tapped the young woman on the shoulder and motioned her out of the road before standing in front of Nicky’s hideaway.

“Come out now,” he told his son.

“No.”

Daniel grimaced; he really didn’t want to get into a battle of wills with Nicky just now. Mrs Everett touched his arm.

“We can’t seem to move the bookcase,” Everett explained, “I can’t explain it.”

Daniel groaned, “Can you give me a minute alone with him. I’ll get him out.”

Everett nodded and motioned everyone away from Nicky’s hiding place, once alone Daniel crouched down.

“Okay, Nicky,” he said, “Everyone is gone, so get out now.”

“No.”

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, Nicky hadn’t acted like this since the first day and Daniel had no idea how to deal with it.

“Nicholas Daniel Jackson, get out now,” he snapped.

“Want Mamma.”

“Well tough,” Daniel replied, deciding not to coddle his clone, “You’ve got me. And I’m not calling your Mom to upset her.”

Daniel saw slight movement and decided to continue on that track, “Do you have any idea how upset she’ll be to know how you’re acting. Not to mention the fact you’re using your special gifts when you promised her you wouldn’t.”

Slowly the little boy crawled out from his dark space, a sad look on his face.

“Come here,” Daniel said, his anger melting away as his son stared at him and Daniel pulled the boy onto his lap, “What’s wrong, Nicky? Why did you hide?”

“Don’t like it here,” Nicky whispered, looking up at Daniel with watery blue eyes, “Don’t know anyone.”

“You know Matt and Mason,” Daniel reminded him.

Nicky dropped his head against Daniel’s chest who finally understood and sighed hugging the boy, “They weren’t here today, were they?”

Feeling Nicky shake his head, Daniel kissed the top of the boy’s hair annoyed at himself for not thinking about that. He’d just left the boy to fend for himself but Daniel was so used to fending for himself he didn’t think that Nicky would be different.

Daniel set the boy on the ground and started to walk back into the playroom, “See all those kids? I’m sure someone will want to play with you.”

“Dr Jackson?”

Daniel turned at the voice and smiled as he saw Lieutenant Michaels, one of Bill Lee’s team standing there a little girl of about five walking beside her.

“I’ve told you before, Jenna,” Daniel smiled at her, “To call me Daniel.”

“Of course,” Jenna laughed, she glanced down at Nicky, “And who is this?”

Daniel rested his hand on Nicky’s shoulder as the boy stood shyly against his leg, “This is my son, Nicky. Want to say hello, Nicky?”

Nicky gave a small wave.

“I heard the rumours,” Jenna smiled, “This is my niece, Taylor. She’s staying with me now.”

Daniel nodded, “Nicky was just going back in to play. Why don’t you show Taylor where everything is?”

Nicky studied the sad looking brunette who was about his age and nodded, “Okay.”

Daniel watched the children go in before turning to Jenna, “What happened?”

“Car crash,” Jenna replied with a sigh, “I wasn’t sure if she would even look at anyone here, I’m glad we ran into you.”

“Me too,” Daniel told her, he glanced in and couldn’t stop his smile as Nicky showed Taylor around the playroom, pride filling him as he watched the boy he was ecstatic to call his son.

 

Several days later Nicky ran around the playground with his three friends, laughing as he managed to tag Matt before he turned and ran the other way. All four were having so much fun they didn’t notice someone watching them, someone very interested in the fair haired blue eyed boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sha’re looked up from her studying as the alarm on her watch went off, a little annoyed that the day had passed so fast she marked her place and headed to her husband’s office. Sha’re was enjoying her studies, though she did still feel guilty every so often at leaving Nicky in day-care but, as Daniel reminded her, it was only a few days each week and he had made some good friends.

Walking into Daniel’s office she smiled to find him hunched over his desk as he studied a manuscript in front of him.

“Are you ready?” Sha’re whispered in his ear making him jump.

“Not fair,” Daniel told her as she laughed, he pulled her to him for a kiss, “Just give me a minute to shut everything down.”

Sha’re smiled and took the spare seat as he put away all his things and shut down his computer, Daniel no longer tried to stay a few more minutes at his work, he loved coming home at night; he’d even removed himself from field work deciding his family were more important than anything. She found Charlie the lion abandoned on Daniel’s sofa where Nicky had eaten lunch with them earlier and picked him up knowing Nicky wouldn’t go to sleep without him.

“Okay,” Daniel announced, he moved to his wife’s side and threw his arm over her shoulders, “Let’s go get our terror and go home.”

 

Daniel felt something was wrong the moment they entered the day-care rooms, when Mrs Everett came scurrying over to them his fears were confirmed.

“What happened?” he demanded before the harassed looking woman could say anything.

“We thought he was playing at first,” Everett told them, “The children were playing hide and seek with their stuffed toys but when everyone was finished Nicky wasn’t here.”

Daniel heard Sha’re’s gasp and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist to keep her upright but didn’t look at her, he had to stay focussed just now.

“Is anyone else missing?” Daniel asked, his mind going over what he needed to do.

Everett shook her head as she looked flustered and upset, “I don’t know.”

“Do a head count of everyone, staff included,” Daniel told her, “I need to use a phone.”

“The office,” Everett told him as she hurried away to do her headcount.

Daniel quickly took his wife into the office and sat her down, “Honey.”

Sha’re’s eyes were filled with fear, “Dan’iel, why would someone...how could...”

“Shh,” he breathed, stroking her cheek, “I’m going to call Landry and we’ll find him. I promise, honey I am not going to lose our son. I need you to hold it together for a few more minutes, okay?”

She nodded and gripped Charlie the Lion tightly as Daniel called the SGC.

 

Nicky felt sick. It was dark and the room was moving, Nicky tried to call to his mother but his mouth wouldn’t work. He tried to switch a light on but for the first time in his life his special gift wasn’t working either.

“Let’s move him,” a man said and Nicky felt someone pick him up.

The constant gentle movement became harsher and Nicky’s stomach revolted, he began to cry as he vomited and the man carrying him started to swear loudly.

“I told you to be careful,” another man said with a chuckle, “Give him to me.”

Nicky felt himself being passed to the other man and forced his eyes open, a man with the same colour of skin as Teal’c looked down at him with dark brown eyes.

“It’s okay,” the second man told him kindly, as he cleaned Nicky’s face with a cloth, “Guess your stomach isn’t though.”

Nicky groaned trying to call for his mother but the man holding the boy shushed him as he tossed the cloth away.

“We’ll get you something else to wear when we get...” he paused and finished, “Soon.”

“Stop talking to the brat,” the first man snapped.

Nicky curled away from the harsh voice holding onto the comforting voice sniffing trying not to cry so the first man didn’t yell again. He wanted to go home.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat numbly in a chair in the conference room as Daniel, General Landry and the members of SG1 worked to get her son back. Sha’re wanted to be able to do something, she wanted to think up some way to find her little boy but her mind was frozen with the terror that she would never see him again.

Sha’re had lost one child, a child that she had never held, that she’d not been allowed to name and the thought of losing Nicky, her salvation when she had been alone, who had led her back to her love terrified her beyond all rational thought.

“Honey?” Sha’re looked up as Daniel called to her, his hand on her cheek bringing her back to the room, “We’ve got something, a lead.”

“You are going?” Sha’re gripped his hand, she didn’t want him to leave her alone but knew it was stupid.

Daniel gently stroked her cheek, “Only so I can get Nicky back. Sha’re,” he tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes; “I know you’re scared, I am too.”

“I will be fine,” Sha’re assured him, the steel resolve in her eyes reminding him of why he’d fallen in love with her in the first place.

“I’ll stay with her,” Vala appeared at their side suddenly, placing a cup of tea into Sha’re’s unresisting hands, “Go.”

Daniel gently kissed his wife before nodding to the woman at their side, “Thanks.”

 

Sha’re sipped the tea Vala had given her before she looked up at the other woman, “You care a great deal for my Dan’iel.”

Vala looked at her a little shocked, more so that this wasn’t a question just a statement of fact, “Yes.”

“Do you love him?” Sha’re asked, her eyes never wavering from the former thief.

Vala’s lipped curved into a slight smile, “I thought I could,” she leaned forward, “He believed in me when he had no real reason too, gave me a chance when someone else would have just left me.”

Sha’re smiled slightly, “Dan’iel sees the best in everyone. He is a good man.”

“Too good for me,” Vala laughed, “I’d have enjoyed it if he’d fallen for me for a while but I don’t think I could take the devotion he has for you. I don’t like to be pinned down like that.”

Sha’re sighed hugging the hot tea to herself, “I just pray he can find Nicky.”

“The Daniel I know has never broken a promise,” Vala reminded Sha’re, “He’ll find him. Besides Nicky is Daniel’s clone, I’ll bet he’s got some surprises in him too.”

 

Daniel stayed back allowing Teal’c and Mitchell to take the lead. Mrs Everett had informed them that the only member of staff missing from their roll call was Caroline Dawes; she’d only started working with them two weeks previously.

Unfortunately the police were already at the woman’s house when they pulled up, Mitchell was about to use his security clearance ‘I can call the President’ way into the investigation when they saw the body bag being brought out of the small house.

“Damn,” Daniel breathed as the only lead he had to his missing son disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mitchell, who had quickly talked to the detective in charge, reappeared at Daniel’s side, “She was shot through the head. They found a syringe with a sedative in it; I’m guessing that’s what she used when she grabbed Nicky.”

“Was there any clue to where Nicky may have been taken?” Teal’c asked gravely.

Mitchell shook his head, “They say they’ve got nothing.”

Daniel sighed, “So do we.”

At that moment Daniel’s cell phone began to vibrate, knowing he had no good news for his wife Daniel wanted to ignore it but knew that would scare her even more so he pulled it out of his pocket and hit the button.

“Hello?”

“Daddy?” a soft scared voice sounded in his ear.

*********************************************

Nicky still felt groggy but not as sick as before as he was carried into a small room by the nice man. Once there the nice man changed Nicky’s t-shirt, cleaning up the little boy.

“Bring him,” the nasty man snapped making Nicky draw into a small ball.

The nice man hoisted Nicky onto his shoulder and hushed the scared child as they walked through the dark corridors.

“Put him in the chair,” nasty ordered.

“What are you going to do to him?” Nicky’s protector asked.

“You’re not paid to ask questions Marks,” the bad man snapped, “Put him on the chair and strap him in.”

“Sorry, kiddo,” the nice man apologised to Nicky as he put the boy in the chair, managing to remove the child’s grip on him. Marks turned to the other man and frowned at him, “This wasn’t part of the deal, Ericson. You told me we were taking him back to his real parents.”

Ericson laughed harshly, “You’re being paid enough so you get to keep you kneecaps. Now get out the road.”

Nicky whimpered as the man who had been kind to him moved away, leaving the grey haired man with angry eyes close.

“I want to know everything about the SGC,” Ericson snapped at Nicky.

Nicky stared at him scared and confused, he wanted to go home far away from this bad man.

“I know who you are and pretending you don’t know will only make this harder,” Ericson yelled, “Tell me!!”

As Ericson screamed into his face Nicky started to cry again. Frustrated Ericson slapped the little boy sharply across his cheek making him scream, Marks ran over.

“What the hell are you doing?” the younger man demanded, “He’s a kid.”

“Stick him in the cell and lock the door,” Ericson ordered, he left the room muttering angrily under his breath.

 

Marks lifted the sobbing boy out of his chair and rested Nicky on his shoulder, “Shh, you’re okay. The bad man’s gone.”

“I want Mamma,” Nicky sobbed against Marks’ shoulder.

Guilt ripped through the man, he’d only taken this job to pay off his debts and to find a way to buy his kids their birthday presents but there was no way in hell he was letting the bastard get away with hurting this sweet little boy.

“Here,” Marks rested Nicky on the bed and covered him with the blanket, “You go to sleep, kiddo. I’ll find a way to help you.”

With a slight smile he left the boy alone, never making it out of the building as Ericson shot him in the heart when he left the cell.

 

Nicky sobbed quietly against the pillow wanting his parents to come and take him home, he didn’t even have Charlie to cuddle.

“Nicky,” a voice called to him.

The boy buried his head in the pillow but the voice came again louder this time, closer and recognisable.

“Nicky.”

The boy slowly looked up and smiled, “Daddy?”

His Daddy stood beside his bed; he looked different to the way he normally looked in a white sweater, beige pants and no glasses.

“Kind of,” his Daddy said, “Now you have to be very quiet, Nicky.”

Nicky reached out to be picked up frowning as his daddy didn’t take the boy into his arms.

“Nicky,” his Daddy told him, “Come to the door.”

Confused the boy did as he was told, looking up to find out what to do next.

“Now I want you to lift yourself, just like you lift other things,” his Daddy explained, “Can you do that?”

Puzzled Nicky nodded and concentrated on moving himself, he wobbled slightly but soon he was almost level with the man standing there who smiled at him.

“Now,” his Daddy said looking through the bars in the door to the other room, “Do you see the cell phone sitting on the table out there? I want you to bring it over to you and then you have to get back under the blanket, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Nicky whispered, he concentrated on the phone managing to keep himself level until the phone was in his grasp. The moment Nicky touched the ground he ran back to the bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

“Good boy,” his Daddy told him appearing under the covers with him, “Now, type in the numbers I tell you and push the green button. Then you have to keep the phone hidden no matter what happens. Okay?”

Nicky nodded and obediently pressed each number his father told him to frowning confused as his father answered the phone.

“Daddy?” he whispered.

 

Daniel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Nicky, is that you?”

“Daddy, where did you go?” the little boy whispered fearfully.

“I’m right here,” Daniel assured him, “And I’m coming to get you,” he turned to Mitchell, “Get Caldwell to trace this signal.”

The other man nodded and started talking on his radio.

“Nicky,” Daniel continued, “I know you’re scared but I’m coming to get you I promise.”

“I don’t like it here,” Nicky told him, “I want Mamma.”

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know but we’ll be there soon.”

“Jackson,” Mitchell ran over, “Caldwell’s ready to transport us. He can’t get us inside, some sort of interference but he’s sending a team with us.”

Daniel nodded before returning his attention to the little boy on the other end of the phone, “We’re coming to get you, Nicky. I’m coming to get you. I want you to leave the phone on,” Daniel told him, “I want you to stay hidden until I come, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Nicky whispered.

Daniel turned to Mitchell and nodded, “Let’s go.”

 

Ericson ran through the corridors as the damned SGC arrived in flash of white surrounding the building. He thought he’d have more time to get the proof the Trust would need to let him back but no, the idiots who somehow controlled the most powerful weapon on the world had managed to find him.

Yanking open the cell door to where the brat should be Ericson frowned as he found it empty. Where the hell was the kid? Turning around he was about to kick the chair when he remembered there should be space beneath the bed for a small child. Throwing the cover back Ericson smiled viciously as he saw the small boy trying to press himself into the corner.

“Come here, you little shit,” Ericson grabbed him, dragging Nicky out as he screamed and kicked, “Stop it or I will make you stop.”

Nicky whimpered as Ericson gripped him by his waist and pressed the gun to his head. Ericson carried his hostage through the corridors until he met up with the SGC team.

“Daddy!!” Nicky cried as he saw Daniel coming towards him.

“Come any closer and I kill the kid,” Ericson snapped, pressing the gun tighter against the little boy who whimpered again.

Daniel focussed on his son, “Nicky,” he said softly, “It’s okay.”

Ericson grimaced as the gun he had was slowly pushed away from his hostage.

 

Daniel felt his heart clench as he saw the gun pressed against his son, there was no way any of them could move without this bastard killing Nicky.

“Reach out and move the gun,” a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Daniel swallowed confused but didn’t have time to think about who was talking to him as Nicky whimpered.

“Listen to me,” Daniel absently realised it was his own voice but couldn’t contemplate it just now, “Reach out with your mind the same way you did with the remote control and gently force it away from Nicky’s neck.”

Daniel grimaced as he tried to use the telekinetic ability he’d discovered within himself recently but couldn’t control at all.

“Imagine your hand reaching out and pulling the gun to you,” the voice instructed encouragingly, “You can do this, just stay focussed.”

To Daniel’s surprise the gun slowly started to jerk away from his son.

“No,” Ericson growled, unable to stop Nicky when he wriggled free and ran to his father.

With Nicky safely in Daniel’s arms Teal’c, Mitchell and the marines moved in, Daniel turned his back and carried his son outside.

 

Sha’re continued to stroke the soft plush toy she held in her hands as they waited to hear from Daniel. Vala, having run out of things to speak with Sha’re about, simply made her tea and brought her cake. As Sha’re barely sipped each beverage, leaving it until it was cold Vala just kept making her tea – it was all she could think of to do.

Finally the phone rang; Sha’re’s head shot up as Vala reached out and grabbed it. Vala could see the fear and hope mixed in the woman’s eyes as she held her son’s favourite toy.

“Sha’re,” Vala handed her the phone with a soft smile, “Daniel wants to talk to you.”

Slowly Sha’re reached out and took the phone, “Dan’iel?”

“Got someone who wants to talk to you,” Daniel said cheerfully.

“Mamma,” the call came through the phone.

Sha’re let out a joyful cry, “Nicky. Baby, I am so glad to hear your voice.”

“I missed you, Mamma,” Nicky told her.

“We’ll be back in the SGC in a few minutes,” Daniel took over, “Meet us in the infirmary.”

“I will,” Sha’re whispered and dropped the phone. As Vala placed it back Sha’re lost control and started to cry.

Vala stared at her, not sure what she was meant to do but she stepped closer and hugged Sha’re who held onto Vala like a lifeline. Vala gently rubbed the other woman’s back comfortingly.

“He’s safe,” Vala whispered over and over hoping it was the right thing to do, “Everything’s okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sha’re rushed through the corridors of the SGC desperate to see her baby boy with Vala running behind her.

“Sha’re,” Vala finally caught her, “You should wash your face.”

A little confused Sha’re frowned at her, “What?”

Taking the other woman’s arm Vala moved her to see her reflection in the window of the nearest door, “That’s why.”

Understanding Sha’re handed Vala Charlie the Lion before slipping into the nearest bathroom and throwing some water over her face, cleaning away the tear tracks from her cheeks so she didn’t upset Nicky even more than he probably already was. Sha’re took a deep breath and headed for the infirmary again. As she reached the room she stayed back for a few moments to just look at her son, safe and well in his father’s arms before her need to hold Nicky overwhelmed her and she ran towards him.

 

Daniel tried to place the clingy child he held onto the bed in the infirmary as the doctor came over to them. Nicky was holding onto his father tightly as well as looking around waiting for Sha’re to arrive and Daniel was beginning to wonder if she was alright but he couldn’t leave Nicky just now – even if he wanted to. The little boy was holding Daniel so tightly that the doctor was unable to check him so Daniel took a seat on the bed swinging Nicky round and onto his lap.

“Where’s Mamma?” Nicky asked tearfully, looking up at Daniel with big blue eyes.

“She’ll be here soon,” Daniel assured him, rubbing circles on the little boy’s back hoping he wasn’t lying.

Finally Daniel caught sight of his wife standing just to one side of the doorway, she looked distraught and tired but after a few moments she straightened herself and hurried over to the bed.

“Mamma!!” Nicky cried reaching out to her.

Sha’re pulled him into her arms as she took the seat beside Daniel who wrapped his arms around his family.

 

“He’s fine,” Dr Elliot assured the couple after he’d finished the medical exam on Nicky who hadn’t complained once, instead he simply held onto whichever parent was closest, “His cheek will be slightly bruised from the blow he received but that should fade quickly. Take him home and if you have any worries just give me a call.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Daniel nodded gratefully as he kept Sha’re and Nicky close to him.

Elliott gave Nicky a lollipop before heading back to the office.

As the family got ready to leave Vala wandered over to them, “I think I have something Nicky might want,” she said holding out the stuffed toy.

“Charlie,” Nicky cried taking his lion and hugging him.

“What do you say, Nicky?” Sha’re asked her son.

Nicky looked up at Vala and gave her a smile, “Thank you.”

Unable to resist, Vala ruffled the boy’s hair, “No problem. I’ll see you later.”

As she left the infirmary Daniel caught up with her, “Vala.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, “For making sure he had Charlie, for staying with Sha’re during this...for being a good friend.”

Vala simply gave him one of her irritating smug smiles, “See you later, Daniel.”

*********************************************

“He’s fine, Jack,” Daniel assured his friend, “Thanks for calling. Do you want to speak with Nicky?”

“Put him on and let me say goodnight to him,” Jack said, the smile in his voice evident.

“Nicky,” Daniel called to his son who had been attached to at least one of his parents all night, “Do you want to talk to Uncle Jack?”

The little boy appeared and ran over to take the phone, “Uncle Jack?”

Daniel listened as Nicky told Jack how he’d had pizza for dinner, how Charlie had watched cartoons with him, everything except what had happened during the day.

“Say goodnight, Nicky,” Daniel told him after a few minutes, “It’s time for bed.”

“Okay, Daddy. Goodnight, Uncle Jack,” Nicky said before handing the phone to Daniel and heading back to his mother.

“Jack, I’ll call you later and let you know what’s happening,” Daniel assured his friend.

“Good,” Jack told him, “Get some rest, Danny.”

Daniel sighed and nodded even though he knew his friend couldn’t see him, “Goodnight, Jack.”

 

Sha’re quickly bathed her son, wishing she could get some enjoyment out of their nightly ritual but all she could think of was that she almost lost her baby boy today.

“Mamma,” Nicky cried breaking through of her musing, “Can I get out?”

Realising the water had turned cold Sha’re shook herself, picking up the towel she’d laid out Sha’re lifted her boy out of the bathtub and wrapped him in the towel. Once he was dry Sha’re changed him into his favourite pyjamas, the ones Jack had bought for him that first night with cartoon characters on it that Daniel told her were Jack’s favourites.

“Bedtime,” Sha’re whispered, taking him to his own room, “Climb in.”

Nicky crawled onto his bed and slid under his covers, “Can I get a story, Mamma?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Sha’re assured him, “But let us ask your father to tell it. He tells the best stories.”

Nicky nodded enthusiastically and Sha’re called to her husband. They sat on either side of the boy as Daniel wove him a tale of the lonely man and the princess who fell in love while fighting the evil god. Sha’re smiled as she listened to ‘their’ story falling from her love’s lips. Before Daniel had finished Nicky was fast asleep hugging Charlie to him, Sha’re and Daniel eased off his bed covering the boy before they each kissed him goodnight.

 

After putting Nicky to bed Daniel made tea for both of them but when he entered the living room he found Sha’re sobbing quietly.

“Hey,” he put the mugs on the table and moved onto the couch pulling her into his arms, “Honey, its okay.”

Sha’re cuddled against him, “We could have lost him. Dan’iel, what if someone else tries to take him? What if...”

“Shh,” Daniel soothed, “General Landry is making sure that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

Sha’re sighed and moved to take her tea, she sipped it resting against Daniel as he drank his own both of them thinking about the day’s events.

“Mamma?”

The couple looked up as Nicky came into the room, holding Charlie in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked placing his mug on the table and motioning Nicky over to him.

Nicky wandered closer, “I dreamed the bad man came back, I hugged Charlie but he couldn’t take the dream away,” he looked at Sha’re, “I don’t think you hugged him right this time, Mamma.”

Sha’re blinked away tears, “Well, you can sleep with us tonight, Nicky. That will keep your bad dreams away.”

When Daniel moved to pick the boy up he grimaced as he realised that the little boy’s pyjama bottoms were wet. He scooped the little boy up and took him to the bathroom to clean him off, Sha’re appeared once Nicky was dry with new pyjamas. He was half asleep by the time Daniel and Sha’re changed Nicky then settled him in their bed and Sha’re had tears slipping along her cheeks.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife, feeling her grip him tightly in despair.

“Nicky used to be a child with no cares,” Sha’re whispered, “Until we came here.”

Daniel felt his breath catch, “Do you regret coming back to me?”

“No,” she assured him, “But I wish I could have stopped this in some way.”

“Me too,” Daniel hugged her closer; he pulled back and softly kissed her, “Let’s go to bed and try to get some sleep.”

Sha’re nodded and they both changed before climbing into bed on either side of their little boy.

*********************************************

Daniel woke up wondering when he’d started sleeping in a furnace with bricks on his chest. As full consciousness returned he realised that Nicky was sleeping across his chest, the little’s boy head was tucked against Daniel’s neck while Sha’re was cuddled up against one side with her arm thrown across Nicky. Carefully Daniel eased Nicky off him and managed to place the little boy on the bed beside his mother without waking either of them.

Daniel jumped in for a quick shower before making some coffee and wondering what he could do now to protect his family. As he stared out the kitchen window into his back garden movement caught his eye but before he could even panic or even think the slight movement became a man with a grin on his face.

“Ferretti?” Daniel demanded when he opened the back door, “What are you doing here?”

“Landry’s ordered some protection for you guys until he gets everything sorted,” Ferretti explained, “I volunteered when someone mentioned you’re suddenly married with a kid. How did I miss that? Where was my invite?”

Daniel chuckled especially as he could hear movement from his room, “Actually, Ferretti you were there when I got married.”

“What?”

“Major Ferretti!!” Sha’re smiled genuinely pleased as she entered the kitchen dressed in a simple denim skirt and white t-shirt.

Ferretti stared at her; he turned to Daniel who was grinning at the expression of astonishment on the other man’s face.

“You okay there, Ferretti?” Daniel teased.

The bemused man nodded before he stepped forward and caught Sha’re in a hug, he spun her around making her laugh.

“Daddy,” Nicky appeared at Daniel’s side and tugged at his pants, “Why’s that man spinning Mamma?”

On hearing the question Ferretti placed Sha’re back on the ground and turned, he stared at the boy Daniel had now lifted up.

“Nicky, this is my friend Louis Ferretti,” Daniel introduced, “Ferretti, this is our son Nicky.”

Ferretti’s eyes were wide as he looked at the little blond haired, blue eyed child who was the image of the man holding him.

“I’ll tell you later,” Daniel promised softly, “So do you want breakfast?”

 

“Landry’s got you guys under surveillance for the moment,” Ferretti explained as he watched Nicky play with Charlie, “He’s following up some leads.”

Daniel sighed, “He’s just a little boy, Ferretti. He had to sleep with us last night because his comforter couldn’t remove the fear he felt.”

“Hey,” Ferretti said, “You guys are here for him and look at him,” he glanced over to where the little boy was talking to his toy, “He’s not permanently attached to you. It just might take a while before he can sleep on his own at night.”

“When did you become the expert?” Daniel teased.

Ferretti chuckled, “I have six nephews and three nieces, I hear all the horror stories. Does he have night-light?”

“We usually leave the door open,” Daniel replied, “That might be a good idea.”

Ferretti checked his watch, “I should go make sure none of my team has fallen asleep on the job.”

Daniel walked his friend to the door, “Thanks for this. Helping look out of Nicky, the advice...”

Ferretti shrugged, “No problem, Doc. Tell Sha’re I’ll see her later.”

 

Daniel kept an eye on Nicky that morning, watching as the little boy played but would always glance up every so often to make sure one of his parents’ was in the room with him.

“Daddy?” Nicky frowned at him, “What’s wrong?”

Daniel motioned the boy over to him, “Your Mom taught you how to read.”

Nicky nodded, “Uh hu.”

“Would you like to learn more words?” Daniel asked, “More words in different languages?”

Nicky’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Daniel smiled; this was definitely his clone, “Yeah. I’ll teach you how to read, write and speak lots of things just like your grandparents taught me.”

With his enthusiastic pupil Daniel pulled out a blank journal and just as his father had done for him he started filling the pages with the different languages.

Sha’re found them with their heads bent over the notebook, she leaned against the wall and smiled as she saw Nicky was free and happy spending time with his father. Sha’re let her mind drift to one day when there would be several children surrounding her husband and he would teach them all something she had been denied as a child – the written word.

*********************************************

Back on the base SG5 carried back the small box carved with several symbols, most probably Goa’uld in origin according to their expert Lieutenant Michaels, known as their expert as he’d attended Dr Jackson’s lectures on the Goa’uld power structures and writing.

“Welcome home, SG5,” Landry greeted them from the control room, “Dr Peterson is waiting for your acquisition and Dr Lam is waiting for you.”

Captain Saunders nodded and he handed the artefact over to the technician before motioning his team towards the infirmary.

The technician carried the box through the corridors of the SGC barely glancing at it as he handed it over to the team to check. He waited until they’d finished and once they’d determined it was safe he carried it through the corridors again. Reaching Doctor Jackson’s office he found a clear spot on the desk and fixed it with a post-it note. Returning to his own office he logged on and quickly added the notes concerning the newest off-world find to his report before sending Dr Jackson a quick email to make sure he saw the box, attaching all the notes from the techs.

Once finished he headed for some coffee putting it out of his mind while the box sat in Daniel Jackson’s office hiding a secret the SGC wouldn’t want to know but would find out very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Sha’re pulled her boys away from their studies for lunch, smiling at how Nicky lit up as he learned. All his worries, his fears about the bad man had disappeared as he soaked up the knowledge.

But when the phone rang Nicky jumped grabbing Sha’re’s arm his blue eyes wide with fear. She pulled him onto her lap and soothed him as Daniel answered the call.

“Is something...” Sha’re trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence knowing how upset Nicky was.

“General Landry wants to see me,” Daniel explained, “I should be gone only a few hours.”

“No,” Nicky cried, he wriggled off Sha’re’s lap and ran over to Daniel wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s leg, “Don’t go. What if the bad man comes back?”

Daniel crouched down to look in his son’s eyes, “He’s gone, he’s gone forever I promise, Nicky. You’re perfectly safe, and remember my friend Ferretti is outside watching over us.”

Nicky frowned not sure if he liked this, “You’ll be back soon?”

“I will be back very soon,” Daniel promised, “And until I do, how about I ask Ferretti to come here to stay with you and Mommy?”

Nicky thought this over for a few minutes before nodding, “Okay.”

 

“Thanks for this,” Daniel said when Ferretti arrived, “Nicky’s still a little jumpy.”

Ferretti nodded, “I understand.”

Daniel led the other man to where Sha’re and Nicky were sitting, Nicky was colouring a picture of a boat but kept looking up to check she was there. Ferretti took a seat beside the little boy and started questioning him about what he was drawing as Daniel moved Sha’re slightly to one side.

“I’ll try to be as fast as possible,” he promised her, “Ferretti will be here till I get back.”

Sha’re sighed, “We cannot always have someone guard us, Dan’iel. There has to be another way we can make him feel safe.”

“I’ll talk to General Landry,” he assured her, “See what our options are.”

With a soft nod Sha’re gently kissed Daniel before shooing him out the house. As he headed to the car Sha’re sighed again, she had assumed Earth would be the best place to raise Nicky.

Closing the door Sha’re returned to where her son sat with one of the men who had freed her people from slavery, her mind further away than her homeworld.

 

Daniel took his seat at the conference table beside Teal’c as Mitchell sat across from them. He gave his report as cleanly as he could trying not to focus on the anger he’d felt the moment he saw a gun pressed against his son.

“I can promise you, Dr Jackson that none of you have to worry about Mr Ericson,” Landry assured him, “He’s being made comfortable in the smallest cell I could possibly find. Colonel Mitchell is voting for pushing him through the Stargate to a few choice planets.”

Daniel gave his friend a soft smile who nodded slightly.

“Sha’re and Nicky are both really upset,” Daniel turned back to Landry, “Is there anything other than armed guards floating around my neighbourhood to help them feel better?”

“I’ll look into the options,” Landry promised, “For now though, I want you to go home and take care of your family. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said sincerely as he stood to go, “For everything.”

As he walked along the corridors Daniel was surprised to find himself face-to-face with Dr McKenzie. He hadn’t really seen the psychiatrist around the base recently, even rarer was to be in the same room as him.

“Dr Jackson,” the older man said before getting straight to the point, “How’s your son?”

Daniel had a horrible feeling where this was going but answered softly, “He’s jumpy.”

McKenzie nodded, “It’s not unsurprising. Would you like my advice?”

There were several answers that popped into Daniel's head at that moment but he knew he couldn’t put his own personal dislike of McKenzie’s profession above his son’s wellbeing.

“Yes,” Daniel said softly.

“I’m assuming he’s attached to either you or your wife constantly at the moment,” McKenzie said “Don’t try and pry him off, he’ll do that himself once he realises he is safe. If he has any friends then I’d try and get them together for a few hours. If in a few months you feel he’s not getting any better then I’d think about taking him to see someone.”

Daniel nodded, “Thank you, Doctor.”

*********************************************

Sha’re smiled as Wendy stood in the doorway with one of Ferretti’s men, the blonde woman reached out and hugged her friend tightly.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Wendy asked pulling back.

Sha’re nodded, “Mostly. Please come in and I shall make some tea.”

Wendy waved to her escort shooing him away before following the other woman into the lounge. Nicky looked up as she came in the room and disappointment covered his face when he saw his friends weren’t with her.

“Matt and Mason are at their grandmother’s today,” Wendy told the little boy, “I’ll bring them to see you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Nicky said with a sigh, he turned back to the puzzle he was doing with Ferretti.

Wendy nodded at the man sitting playing with the little boy taking a seat as Sha’re reappeared with a mug of tea for them all.

“Thank you for coming;” Sha’re said as she sat beside Wendy across from where Nicky sat, “It has been...”

“Yeah, I know,” Wendy sympathised, “The boys were really upset about everything that happened. They want to see Nicky themselves but I didn’t know if you guys would want an invasion just now.”

“When Dan’iel had to go to the base, Nicky was distraught,” Sha’re sighed, “He thinks that man will come after us and hurt us.”

“It’s gonna take time,” Wendy said, “But he’s a strong kid.”

Sha’re nodded before sniffing, she stood quickly and Nicky’s head spun round worriedly.

“I am just going to the kitchen to start dinner,” Sha’re soothed her son, “You stay here and finish your puzzle. Okay?”

Nicky nodded but hugged her tightly first before watching her to make sure she did go to the kitchen. Wendy followed on surprised to find Sha’re crying. Wendy moved to the woman and hugged her tightly.

“I was useless, Wendy,” Sha’re cried, “My son was in danger and I could do nothing but sit waiting for someone else to help him.”

“Sha’re, I know if anything happened to my boys I would be frozen too,” Wendy assured her, “You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Sha’re sniffed again, “I just wish I could have prevented this. My little boy is so afraid of being taken away from us again.”

Wendy gently squeezed Sha’re’ hand, “Well we’ll just have to make him feel as safe as possible.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re sighed, she wiped her eyes just before Nicky wandered into the kitchen.

The boy was silent as he moved to be held by his mother, Sha’re crouched down and enfolded her son in her arms before gently kissing the top of his head. Nicky smiled and headed back to the lounge.

Sha’re looked up to where Wendy stood, “Would you come for dinner tomorrow night with your boys?”

“We’d love to.”

 

Daniel smiled as he entered the house to find Nicky was sitting with Ferretti playing, he could smell food so assumed his wife was cooking. He was surprised by how much she seemed to enjoy this these days, she’d never been the most domesticated of people back on Abydos and a lot of their meals then had been exercises in trying to find the edible parts.

“Hey,” Daniel let Sha’re know he was home.

“Daddy,” Nicky cried as he came flying towards Daniel.

Daniel crouched down and caught the boy in a tight reassuring embrace, nodding his thanks as Ferretti stood leaning against the door. Sha’re appeared and moved to his side, smiling slightly as Daniel pulled her close to him too. They’d get through this together.

*********************************************

“Mamma!!!!”

Daniel jumped as he heard Nicky cry out, both he and Sha’re were out of bed and in Nicky’s rooms in moments. The little boy was hugging Charlie as he cried sitting on top of his bed. When Sha’re reached him Nicky crawled into her arms, calming as she hugged him close to her rocking him gently. Daniel closed his eyes. When Nicky had asked to sleep with them again that night Sha’re had vetoed the idea instantly, Daniel had started to argue but she reminded him that Nicky needed things to go back to normal. Now Daniel wished he’d fought her on that decision.

“Shh, my baby,” Sha’re murmured as she continued to rock her son, “We are here, you are safe.”

Daniel watched feeling useless as Sha’re comforted the little boy until he drifted off to sleep again. Sha’re gently rested him on his bed once more, covering him with his quilt before resting Charlie beside him. Daniel moved from his spot and kissed Nicky’s head before reaching out to take his wife’s hand.

“I am going to stay with him for a while,” Sha’re told him, “Just to ensure he is sleeping. Go back to bed.”

“Sha’re...”

She kissed him softly, “Go back to bed.”

Daniel went back to bed as his wife told him to but didn’t try to go back to sleep, he lay waiting for her to return to their bed. As time moved on Daniel’s eyes shut and he fell asleep without realising it.

Daniel woke up and turned to pull his wife close, he frowned as he only encountered mussed cold sheets. With a sigh he pulled himself up and headed to Nicky’s room. Daniel smiled to himself as he found Sha’re and Nicky cuddled up together on the small bed. Sha’re looked uncomfortable the way she was curled protectively around her son.

“Hey,” he whispered, waking his wife, “You should go back to our bed,” he told her, “I’ll stay with Nicky.”

“I am fine,” Sha’re murmured, wincing as she moved her head and her neck cracked.

“No, you’re not,” Daniel laughed quietly.

Sitting up Sha’re grimaced at the pain across her shoulders, “I did not want to leave him alone.”

Daniel drew her out of the room and back to their bedroom, “I know but you look like you didn’t get much sleep. I’ll make breakfast.”

Sha’re kissed him before sliding back into their bed and falling asleep instantly. Daniel made sure she was covered before heading to make breakfast for their son who would be waking up soon.

 

Since Sha’re had invited Wendy and her family over Daniel decided it would be a good idea to try and barbecue. Jack would find this hysterically funny Daniel was sure but he was determined to at least try to make edible food.

Nicky was running around the back garden with Charlie in his hand, Daniel wasn’t precisely sure what he was doing but he seemed happy for the moment. Sha’re walked out the kitchen with a bowl of salad and a plate of chips, she gave Daniel a quick smile as she placed them on the table before walking over to see what her husband was doing to the burgers.

“Is it safe?” Tony called as Matt and Mason ran over to Nicky.

“I haven’t set fire to myself yet,” Daniel called back with a grin, “Come on in.”

Tony and Wendy strolled in to the garden, Wendy moved to Sha’re and hugged her hello – Daniel smiled at how close the two women had become in such a short time.

“What happens if you cremate the food?” Tony asked, studying the partially cooked burgers on the grill.

“I have the Chinese takeout place on speed-dial,” Daniel replied with a grin.

Tony laughed and took the drink Daniel handed him, “I’ll get the phone.”

 

Sha’re watched her son play with his friends relieved that he seemed so relaxed. However every so often he would turn to check either she or Daniel was still nearby. Matt and Mason didn’t seem to notice this and continued to kick the soccer ball they had around.

“Food will be here soon,” Daniel told them, dropping into a seat beside his wife, “Tony’s collecting it for us.”

“You tried your best, my husband,” Sha’re said sympathetically before she started to laugh.

Daniel frowned as his wife and Wendy giggled together, every time they almost stopped they would at look him and start again.

“Next time, one of you guys can cook,” Daniel told them.

Sha’re took his hand and gently kissed him, “Stop pouting, Dan’iel. Go and play with the boys.”

He rolled his eyes at her before jogging over to play with Nicky, Matt and Mason. The two women smiled as Daniel started to chase the children around the back garden.

“You look tired,” Wendy noted as Sha’re yawned.

Sha’re shrugged, “Nicky has had some nightmares. Even earlier when he was having his nap, I tried to sleep also but he woke up calling for me.”

“These will pass,” Wendy assured her, “You guys are always there when he wakes up, he’ll feel safe again soon.”

 

Daniel lifted Nicky off the couch; the little boy opened his eyes and turned to where Charlie was lying discarded on one of the chairs. Bringing the toy to him, Nicky cuddled it and closed his eyes again. As Daniel carried him to his room Nicky opened his eyes again.

“Mamma needs to hug Charlie,” he told Daniel.

Daniel kissed the top of his head, “She’ll come and hug Charlie in a minute. Let’s get you into your pyjamas first.”

“No bath?”

Daniel chuckled at the tired question, “Not tonight, kiddo. We’ll give you one tomorrow,” he smiled as Nicky was already asleep on his shoulder again.

As he changed his pliant son into his pyjamas Daniel thought about how good the night had been, getting to play with his friends had been good for the boy and he was now worn out which Daniel hoped would mean a complete night’s sleep for all of them.

 

Sha’re cradled her crying frightened little boy wishing she could find a way to remove all his fear from him, he was clinging to her as though she would disappear at any moment. Daniel stood in the doorway obviously wanting to help but not knowing what he could do. Sha’re frowned as she realised Nicky was wet and looked over to her husband.

“Run the bath,” she said softly, Daniel nodded and disappeared leaving them alone again, “Shh, baby we’re here.”

“Is the bad man gone?” Nicky whispered, he looked up at her with tear-filled blue eyes.

Sha’re kissed the top of his head, “The bad man is gone forever, Nicky. I promise you. There is nothing to worry about.”

Daniel reappeared and nodded to her that the bath was ready so Sha’re stood lifting her son who clung to her. Together they bathed and changed Nicky who was almost asleep again by the time they’d finished. Sha’re hoped this wouldn’t become a regular feature of their evenings.

“Mamma,” Nicky murmured.

“Yes, baby?” Sha’re breathed, holding her clean tired little boy close to her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh no,” Sha’re softly cooed to him, “Don’t you worry, baby. Go back to sleep, sweetie.”

As they took him back to his room Nicky was limp in his mother’s arms, Sha’re placed him in his freshly changed bed.

“You’re going to sleep beside him again?” Daniel asked softly.

Sha’re nodded, “Just tonight. I just do not want to leave him...”

Daniel kissed her, “Okay. I don’t think both of us can fit in here – why don’t we move him into our bed?”

“I do not want him...”

Daniel cut her off with a kiss, “Come on, this means you can get some sleep too.”

Nodding Sha’re let Daniel lift Nicky this time while she took the quickly purchased rubber sheet and put it on their bed before Daniel settled the boy in the centre with his toy lion.

*********************************************

Daniel looked around his office to see what he could take home to work on. Although Landry had given him a few days off Daniel felt he wasn’t really doing anything while off so had decided to take a few translations home. It would also give him something to work on so they could see what else Nicky knew, what else the little boy had of his memories.

Sha’re was exhausted as every night so far Nicky had woken up calling to her and only Sha’re could comfort him. Daniel had tried but no matter what it had to be Sha’re and Daniel was beginning to feel completely useless as he watched both of them slip into a continually exhausted state.

He looked at the strange box sitting on one of the tables and quickly scanned the post-it note sitting on top. That was something he’d have to work on as soon as he came back but Daniel was too intrigued to wait so quickly hunted out the digital camera he took on missions and snapped the outside of the box several times before removing the memory card and tucking it in with the rest of his work.

His other plan for the next few days was to get Nicky to teach him how to move things with his mind better, he knew that teaching people always took his mind off his worries and hoped it would be the same for his son. Taking one last look around his office to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before he started out. He’d told Sha’re he’d pick up something for dinner so she didn’t have to cook.

As he left the room he didn’t think any more about the box sitting on his desk, didn’t realise that it could tear his new found family apart.


	14. Chapter 14

Nicky giggled when Charlie the Lion hit Daniel in the face as he tried to master his newfound abilities.

“You think this is funny, kiddo?” Daniel grabbed his son and started to tickle him making Nicky laugh even more.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Nicky told him, as he leaned against Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel kissed his son’s head, “Show me then.”

“Like this,” Nicky grinned before gently moving Charlie close to him then floating him across the room.

“Okay,” Daniel murmured, he chewed on his lower lip as he gently reached out with his mind, to his surprise he felt another mind brush against his and couldn’t stop smiling as he realised his son was guiding him through the process.

Nicky giggled triumphantly as Daniel set Charlie on his lap before he floated the toy to Nicky once more.

“Well done, Daddy,” Nicky jumped up and down. Daniel reached out and pulled his son into a celebratory hug.

“What are you two doing?” Sha’re interrupted, she walked into the lounge looking as tired as she had an hour ago when she’d gone for a nap.

“Nicky was teaching me,” Daniel told her, he placed Nicky down and moved to her side, “Did we wake you?”

“I was not sleeping,” she told him, making him grimace a little.

With Nicky still having nightmares every night as well as every naptime Sha’re was getting very little sleep so Daniel had sent her to rest while he played with their son. Unfortunately she couldn’t sleep if Nicky wasn’t sleeping now.

“Nicky, why don’t you go do some more of your puzzle,” Daniel suggested so he could talk to his wife.

Nicky shrugged, he stopped to briefly hug his mother before disappearing to his room. Once Nicky was out of the room Daniel turned to his wife, “You need to sleep.”

“I am fine, Dan’iel,” Sha’re protested as she pushed her hair back from her face.

He frowned at her, “Don’t take this the wrong way, honey but you look dreadful.”

“I am going to make some lunch,” Sha’re told him, her mouth set in a grim line.

Daniel sighed, “She took it the wrong way.”

 

“Hi?” Daniel looked at his former team-mates who were standing on his front porch, “What are you doing here?”

“We believed it would be enjoyable for us to take Nicky for the evening,” Teal’c explained as the three of them walked in, “Thus allowing you and Sha’re some time alone.”

Daniel stared at them, “Really?”

Vala rolled her eyes and walked in the house past him, she moved to Sha’re and frowned at her, “You look terrible.”

“I am fine,” Sha’re told the other woman sharper than she meant to.

“Please,” Vala shook her head, “You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. We’re going to take Nicky out for dinner. You guys can have some fun,” she gave Sha’re a smirk who couldn’t help herself and started to laugh.

“Tea’c,” Nicky cried running over to him.

Teal’c reached down and scooped the boy up, “Would you like to come with myself, Colonel Mitchell and Vala for dinner?”

“Can I?” Nicky turned hopefully to Daniel and Sha’re.

Sha’re looked as though she was going to refuse but didn’t get the chance.

“Yes,” Daniel told him, “You have fun and be good.”

Nicky beamed and wriggled out of Teal’c’s arms, he gave Daniel a quick hug before moving to Sha’re. He reached up to her frowning as she didn’t move to hug him.

“Mamma?”

“You must promise me you will do everything Teal’c tells you,” Sha’re said to her son, “And you do not use your special gifts.”

“I promise,” Nicky told her waiting for her to hug him.

Sha’re crouched down and allowed him into her arms, “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

 

Nicky bounced alongside Teal’c and Mitchell as they walked into the restaurant; they were at a family friendly restaurant called Pine Trees which Mitchell assured them had a play area. Nicky craned as he tried to take in everything at once, he slipped his hand out of Mitchell’s to grab Vala’s leg, “Look.”

Vala smiled as she saw the climbing frame and slide into a ball pit, “That looks fun.”

“Can I?” he asked eager to play.

“Once we have our seats and ordered our meal,” Teal’c told Nicky, he scooped the boy up, “Patience, Nicky,” Teal’c told the boy as he pouted slightly, “You will have a great deal of time to play.”

“‘Kay,” Nicky murmured before perking up as he saw the different plates of food moving to tables, “What can I eat?”

“We’ll see what we can find for you,” Vala chuckled, her own experience of being a mother was nothing like this and, now that Nicky no longer scowled and kicked her, she enjoyed spending time with the boy.

They were seated quickly and once Teal’c had helped Nicky choose his dinner the little boy was allowed to go and play until their meals arrived. Nicky started to move before running back and taking Vala’s hand pulling her along with him.

Mitchell shook his head, “I didn’t think the kid liked Vala. He did kick her the first night.”

“Daniel Jackson and I have discussed this recently,” Teal’c said, “He believes that the child took his frustration, on not knowing what was happening, out on Vala that night. However, now Nicky knows his mother loves him and he has a father also, I believe that has acclimatised the child to Vala.”

Vala stood watching the little boy as he slid into the ball pit, he was enjoying himself but she could still see the nervousness that he would look up to find her gone. He knew Vala was from another planet too and had never known what it was like to play like this so Nicky was trying to show her, he also knew Vala could keep any bad people away.

“Nicky,” she called to him, “Our food is here. Come on.”

The little boy was torn but as she motioned him to join her Nicky’s hunger won out and he scrambled through the plastic, multi-coloured spheres to Vala giggling as he couldn’t run properly.

They returned to their table and Nicky climbed up beside Teal’c digging into his dinner, chattering away about everything and anything.

*********************************************

“You need to sleep,” Daniel snapped as Sha’re ignored him.

“I am fine,” she brushed past him to look out clothes for Nicky’s first day back at the day-care.

Daniel let out a huff of annoyance, “Honey, you look like you haven’t slept in a week which let’s face it, you haven’t.”

“I do not need you constantly going on about it,” Sha’re retorted without looking at him.

Daniel sighed and decided to take a different tactic, he reached out and removed the t-shirt she was holding, “Sha’re, I don’t want to fight you but I’m worried.” Sha’re resisted slightly as he turned her and wrapped her in his arms, “Every morning you look so tired and I’m scared I’m losing you.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re shook her head sadly, “You are not losing me.”

“Then talk to me,” he pleaded, “Let me help. Sha’re, why won’t you talk to me?”

Sha’re dropped her eyes, “I am so scared, Dan’iel that I will wake up and my son will be gone. And you let him go.”

“He’s with Teal’c,” Daniel reminded her, “Teal’c who will protect him with his life.”

“I know,” she cried, “But...what if someone manages to...what if...”

“Shh,” Daniel soothed, “Listen to me, no one is going to hurt our son. The man who came after him is gone, locked away where he can’t hurt anyone ever again. You need to let him out every so often or we’ll make him nervous about being out.”

They stood together for several minutes Sha’re let out a long sigh as her husband gently stroked her back.

“How about a bath,” he murmured, “Warm water will let you relax a little.”

Sha’re gave in, “Alright but I do not guarantee that I will sleep.”

Daniel grinned and kissed her, “I know.”

 

Sha’re was asleep not long after her bath and Daniel sat reading a book so he didn’t wake her. Hearing the car outside Daniel smiled as he saw Teal’c carrying an unconscious Nicky who was sprawled across the large man’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Daniel greeted his friends softly, “How was your night?”

“Enjoyable,” Teal’c replied as he transferred the boy to his father, “Nicky and Vala played in the ball pit a great deal of the night.”

Daniel stifled a chuckle at the thought of Vala in a ball pit, “I’d invite you in but Sha’re’s getting some rest, finally and I should get this one to his bed too. Thanks for taking him out tonight, we really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Jackson,” Mitchell grinned at him, “We’ll see you in a few days.”

Daniel waved his friends away before he carried the sleeping boy inside the house. Daniel quickly changed him into his pyjamas smiling as he opened his eyes slightly.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, kiddo,” Daniel murmured as he covered Nicky.

“Where’s Mamma?”

Daniel smiled, “She’s sleeping, just like you should be.”

“Charlie?” Nicky asked for sleepily, when Daniel tucked the toy lion in beside him Nicky wrinkled his nose, “Did Mamma hug him?”

“Of course she did,” Daniel smiled, he gently stroked his son’s hair, “Now go to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.”

He didn’t add ‘and hopefully not before that’ as Nicky closed his eyes and snuggled down. Daniel gently kissed his son’s head before he turned on the night light and headed to bed himself.

 

To Daniel’s surprise and relief everyone slept until morning. Nicky woke up just after seven and crawled into bed beside them. Sha’re opened her eyes to look at her boys and smiled, cuddling up to them. Laughing as Nicky was talking softly to Charlie telling him to be quiet and not to wake Daniel or Sha’re.

Daniel moaned softly as he woke up. Opening his eyes he smiled to find his small family with him, Sha’re caught his eye and smiled back before she moved to hug them both. They lay together relaxed and happy until the alarm went off to remind them they had to get back to the world.

*********************************************

Daniel felt Sha’re stiffen slightly as they dropped Nicky off at day-care. Landry had done background checks on all the staff, as well as changed the security arrangements so that Daniel and Sha’re felt as safe as possible in leaving him there, but the last time they’d left Nicky in this place he’d been taken. It was only going to be for an hour or so while they talked over the options Landry had for them, but Sha’re was still extremely nervous about letting Nicky out of her sight.

The little boy turned once he was inside the playroom and looked at them for a few seconds before turning to where his friends were and running over to join them. Sha’re watched him for a few seconds before she took her husband’s hand and let him lead her down to the base.

 

“What do you think?” Daniel asked as they sat in his office discussing the options given to them by Landry.

Sha’re sighed and played with the pen that sat on the desk in front of her, “I am unsure.”

“Personally,” Daniel said, “I like the idea of moving house. I know we just got Nicky’s room sorted but this way you could choose one that you like and we can get one that’s bigger.”

“Bigger?”

Daniel let out a soft laugh, “You did say you wanted another baby, we’ll need more room if you still do.”

Sha’re took his hand, “Of course I do. I think a new house would be a good idea. General Landry also spoke about plans to set up a day-care for Stargate personnel; I believe I would prefer that for Nicky.”

“Me too,” Daniel told her, he pulled her into his arms and they stood together for several minutes.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re pulled back from him, “I am sorry I have been so difficult for the past few days. I am used to having to be strong for my son that I forget that you are here for me. I know how hard this is for you also, my husband but I am trying to remember.”

Daniel gently kissed her, “I understand. I have to confess that having you back in my life again after so long is sometimes hard too. I’m so used to not having to think about anyone but me.”

Sha’re stroked his cheek, “You had the same trouble the first time also.”

“Thanks,” Daniel replied sarcastically.

She laughed and tweaked his chin, “I still love you, husband.”

Daniel kissed her, Sha’re excused herself to freshen up before they collected their son so Daniel started to check his email. He paused as he noticed the box hidden behind a pile of papers, moving the files he studied the symbols on the front panel. This was interesting.

“Are you ready, Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked from behind him.

“Ah,” Daniel winced; he wanted to study this further but as his wife looked at him Daniel knew this was one of those times he had to choose his family over his work, “Sure. Let’s go get Nicky.”

“Perhaps you can work on your newest puzzle with him,” Sha’re suggested, knowing how much he loved to teach.

Daniel nodded, “That’s a great idea. Come on,” he wrapped his arm around her glancing back to the box again.

This would be a good project to work on with his son.


	15. Chapter 15

“Daddy,” Nicky twisted on Daniel’s lap as they both looked at the wooden box in front of them, “What does that word say?”

Daniel smiled, it always amused him how polite Nicky was but he took that as Sha’re’s influence. English was her second language and Daniel had taught her it with very few colloquialisms.

“What do you think it says?” Daniel asked, encouraging Nicky to work it out himself. They’d been doing this for the past two days – just a few hours a day.

Nicky screwed up his face in thought, “Light.”

“Are you sure?”

Nicky chewed his lip, hesitating for a few seconds before he nodded.

“You’re right,” Daniel told him; he gave the boy a gentle squeeze before he wrote it down, “Okay, next word.”

 

Unknown to them they were being watched. Just outside the door Sha’re, Wendy and Vala stood watching the two versions of the one man sitting together working on the artefact.

“This is the cutest thing I’ve seen in ages,” Wendy noted, “I mean...can we take a video. We could make a fortune selling it to the other women on the base.”

Sha’re laughed as Vala nodded in agreement.

Wendy checked her watch and groaned, “I have to get back to the infirmary.”

“I’ll get you a copy,” Vala gave her a wide grin and wink as Wendy left them alone.

Sha’re chuckled before she turned her attention back to her husband and son, “When I first met Dan’iel I was afraid of what he would do to my world.”

“Why?”

“Every time a messenger of Ra arrived people died or one of my friends was taken as a concubine,” Sha’re explained, “Dan’iel kept looking at me after I gave him water, on the journey back to Nagada I felt his eyes upon me almost constantly and although I did not mind him looking at me that fear was always there.”

Vala leaned back against the wall, Daniel had never told the story of how he met Sha’re and Vala wanted to know especially since she’d heard some interesting rumours, “What happened?”

“My father believed that the way Dan’iel watched me meant I would be the only gift that would appease the messenger of our God,” Sha’re continued softly, “My father hated the thought but he knew there was no other way. Ra was a vengeful God and if we did not do as his messenger wanted...”

“I can guess,” Vala nodded, “So, what happened?”

Sha’re smiled, “I entered his tent and started the marriage ceremony...”

“Hold on,” Vala stopped her, smirking more than she had been before, “If I know my ceremonies, the Abydonian marriage ceremony involves the bride...” as Sha’re nodded Vala’s eyes widened, “What did he do?”

“He blushed,” Sha’re smiled fondly at the memory, “Before he stopped me from continuing.”

“How far...”

“To my waist,” Sha’re told her, “He has since admitted to looking before making me cover up,” she chuckled as Vala stored this little bit of information away for future teasing, “Anyway, he led me outside where my father was waiting. He was devastated thinking I had done something to offend the messenger and he begged Dan’iel what we could do to appease our God.”

“Did Daniel speak Abydonian at this point?” Vala asked.

Sha’re shook her head, “No. He put his arm around me and pulled me back inside after miming a thank you to my father.”

“Then you communicated with the symbols and he learned how to speak Abydonian,” Vala finished, that bit she knew, “So when did he discover you were assumed married?”

“The next night,” Sha’re replied, “After we rescued him and Jack from Ra, the boys were teasing him because Dan’iel was doing what was deemed to be women’s work. He told me once that as shocked as he was he was also extremely pleased.”

“I’ll bet,” Vala grinned; she glanced in to where Daniel sat with his son/clone, “Let’s get them for lunch.”

 

Sha’re watched Vala interrupt Daniel and Nicky, she stayed back for a few minutes watching.

“Mamma,” Nicky called to her, “Can I have fries for lunch?”

“No,” she told him, “You know that fries are only for special occasions.”

“But...”

“No,” Sha’re said sternly.

Nicky gave a cute pout but Sha’re wasn’t swayed, she’d been saying no to him for years not to mention how often her husband used the exact same expression to try and get what he wanted.

“Vala, could you take Nicky to the commissary?” Sha’re asked softly, “And do not let him have fries. Dan’iel and I shall catch up.”

Vala smiled before winking at Daniel, “Take as long as you need.”

Sha’re waved her away before turning to her bemused husband, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About,” Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Vala and I were discussing how we married,” Sha’re told him, smiling as he groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder.

“Did you have to tell her?” Daniel moaned, “Do you know how much she’s going to annoy me now?”

“I will protect you, Dan’iel,” Sha’re laughed, she kissed his cheek, “The reason I wanted to talk to you was that thinking about the night we married I was wondering if we could ask Teal’c to babysit one night soon.”

“Really?”

“Nicky is sleeping properly once more,” Sha’re reminded him, “Since we were reunited we have not had much time alone.”

“Can’t have a baby if we’re not getting time alone,” Daniel added.

“So you will ask Teal’c?”

Daniel kissed the tip of her nose, “After lunch. Come on before Nicky drives Vala crazy asking for chocolate cake.”

*********************************************

The box was fast becoming something Daniel desperately wanted to figure out but he didn’t want to do it without his son. Nicky was having great fun working with his daddy, every day they got a little more of the translation while Sha’re worked in another corner of the office studying her latest interest.

Nicky wouldn’t be starting school until the next year since they wanted to make sure he was completely settled on Earth before placing him into that situation. Daniel had no worries about it as he hadn’t attended a normal school himself until after his parents’ death and he had two doctorates plus a Masters – if he wasn’t doing this he probably would have gone for another doctorate.

The family had settled into a routine. Teal’c was taking Nicky once a week; most of nights he babysat at the house so they could go out for dinner or to the pictures or even just for a walk together but occasionally Teal’c would take him for the full night. They brought him to the base for a few hours every few days to help Daniel work on the box, the rest of the time he either went to day-care or stayed at home with Sha’re.

 

Landry was quite happy to allow Daniel to teach his son with the artefact, it wasn’t deemed important in any way. Nicky loved translating, Daniel was teaching him several languages as well as the work on the box and the little boy soaked up everything Daniel gave him.

“Daddy, can we open it now?” Nicky asked, bouncing on his seat.

“No,” Vala cried from her seat where she’d been waiting for the past ten minutes, “Lunch.”

“Vala came here to have lunch with us,” Daniel reminded his son, “She’s been waiting a long time already.”

Nicky wrinkled his nose, “Please. Just open it to look then we can go for lunch.”

“What do you think?” Daniel asked his wife and friend, “We can just open it and have a little look.”

Sha’re and Vala shared a look before they nodded.

“But quickly,” Sha’re said sternly, “After lunch Nicky and I are going to the park.”

Nicky frowned, “Mamma...”

“You know the rules, Nicky,” Sha’re smiled at him, “You are only allowed to work with your Daddy for a short time. He has other work to do.”

“Okay,” Nicky rolled his eyes with a put upon sigh making the three adults smile.

“Come here to me,” Vala motioned the boy over; she lifted him onto the stool and held onto him.

Daniel smiled as he looked over at his son, Sha’re moved to Daniel’s side and watched as he gently removed the top of the box. As he removed the top a burst of powder exploded from the box, Sha’re gasped as she inhaled the black dust before she fell to the ground.

“Mamma!!!” Nicky screamed.

“Vala get him out of here,” Daniel snapped as he grabbed the phone to call the infirmary, “Medical emergency.”

“Daddy? Mamma?” Nicky was frantic as he struggled against the woman holding him.

“Vala, take him to Teal’c,” Daniel snapped again as he looked down at his unconscious wife.

 

Vala lifted Nicky and ran with him out of the room. The little boy stopped struggling after a few minutes and was hanging limply in her arms.

“I want Mamma,” he whispered.

Vala placed him on the floor and crouched down so she could look in his big blue eyes, “I know but your mamma’s not well and she needs you to be good. We’re going to go see Teal’c, okay?”

Nicky nodded, tears filling his eyes.

“Come here,” Vala hugged him, before moving him back to look in the little boy’s eyes, “Let’s go see Teal’c.”

Nicky nodded and stretched out his arms to be carried. Vala obliged, Nicky was a small child and easy to carry so she had no trouble taking him through the corridors. Teal’c was waiting for them and instantly took the child into his arms.

“Have you heard anything?” Vala asked, watching as Teal’c sat down with the boy in his arms.

Teal’c shook his head.

“Tea’c,” Nicky whispered, “Is Mamma going to be okay?”

Teal’c gently rocked the child, “Your Mamma is strong. You must trust me.”

Nicky said nothing as he burrowed into the arms of his ‘uncle’.

*********************************************

“Dan’iel?”

Daniel spun to where his wife lay, relieved that she was waking up, “Sha’re, how do you feel?”

“What happened?” she whispered.

Daniel shook his head, “I don’t know. We opened the box and something came out of it. You fainted and scared the hell out of me. Nicky too.”

Sha’re glanced around for her little boy, “Where is he?”

“He’s with Teal’c,” Daniel assured her, “I’ll bring him here once the doctor says I can.” Daniel kissed her forehead, “I was so scared I was going to lose you again.”

“I am not going to leave you,” she breathed, Sha’re took a hold of his hand, “Where is the doctor?”

“Just coming,” Daniel promised as he motioned over the doctor.

Dr Accrington, another new addition to the staff came over to them. Daniel was beginning to wonder where they were all coming from recently.

“Mrs Jackson,” the young man smiled at her, he was slightly smaller than Daniel with dark hair, skin and eyes. Daniel liked him as he had an extremely soothing manner.

“Do you know why I fainted?” Sha’re asked, her hand tightened on Daniel’s.

Accrington frowned, “I’ve done all the tests I can think of, Mrs Jackson.”

“I am not pregnant,” she stated, she had discovered that fact earlier in the week to her disappointment.

“Yeah, I know,” the doctor sighed, “As far as I can tell there’s nothing wrong with you except for slight anaemia and low blood sugar.”

“We were on our way to lunch,” Sha’re reminded him.

“So?” Daniel asked.

“I want to keep you here for a few hours,” Accrington told Sha’re, “I’ll give you some iron supplements and lunch.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Sha’re smiled, “Can my son come to see me?”

Accrington smiled back, “I don’t see a problem.”

Sha’re looked up at Daniel who leaned over and kissed her.

“I’ll go get him,” Daniel promised.

 

Nicky was huddled in Teal’c’s arms when Daniel entered the room; Teal’c was telling him a story as Nicky ate a sandwich.

“Daddy,” Nicky slid out of Teal’c’s arms and ran over to Daniel, “Is Mamma okay?”

Daniel scooped the boy up and sat on the bed with Nicky on his knee, “Your mom is fine but she’s tired. You’re going to have to be a good boy, be quiet and do as you’re told.”

“I will,” Nicky promised, “Can I go see her?”

Daniel nodded, “She wants to see you. Come on.”

Nicky wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck as he stood and lifted the boy onto his hip, Daniel carried his son out of the room mouthing thank you to Teal’c. Daniel gently rubbed his son’s back as he walked along the corridors, briefly Daniel wondered how he would cope raising Nicky if anything did happen to Sha’re and that thought scared the hell out of him.

As they entered the infirmary Nicky perked up like a little puppy looking around for Sha’re, she raised her hand and waved at them.

“Mamma,” Nicky said very quietly, “Are you okay?”

Daniel set the boy on the edge of the bed and Sha’re pulled him to her, “Yes, Nicky I am fine. The doctor said I just need to eat properly.”

“Is it my fault?” Nicky’s blue eyes widened in fear.

“No,” Sha’re soothed her son, “Why would you think that?”

Nicky’s lower lip trembled, “Because I wanted to open the box.”

Daniel pulled a seat over and sat beside his family, “It’s no one’s fault. Your mom is just a little sick, it happens. Once the doctor says we’re allowed then we’ll take her home and look after her until she feels better.”

Nicky nodded, he turned to his mother, “You have to stay in bed.”

Sha’re chuckled, “I promise.”

 

By the time the doctor allowed Sha’re out of the infirmary she had a headache and was getting annoyed by her clingy son as well as her husband. Thanking the doctor she took the pills he handed her before ignoring the arm Daniel offered and started out. Daniel frowned before he took his son’s hand and followed her.

When they arrived home Sha’re instantly went to the bedroom and changed into her nightdress, sliding under the covers and closing her eyes.

“Do you want me to read to you, Mamma?” Nicky arrived with his favourite book, Charlie in his other hand.

Sha’re let out an annoyed sigh, “No.”

Hurt covered the little boy’s face at the sharp tone; Daniel came in at the same time and saw the boy on the verge of tears.

“Hey, kiddo,” Daniel crouched beside him, “Your mom needs her rest, why don’t you go and read in your room for a while.”

Nicky nodded, he started out but returned and placed Charlie on the bed, “I hugged him for you, Mamma.”

Sha’re sighed and Daniel gently removed their son from the room. She took a hold of the toy and tossed it towards the chair in the corner of the room, missing and it dropped onto the floor.

“You know Nicky loves this toy,” Daniel stated as he picked Charlie up.

“I do not need that thing while I am trying to rest,” Sha’re snapped at him, “Give it back to him.”

Daniel frowned at her in confusion, “I’m not going to tell your son that you rejected his comforter. I’ll leave him on the chair and you can lie to him yourself.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re called as he started to leave the room.

“Yes?”

“I am tired,” she told him, “Keep him quiet.”

 

Daniel lay beside his sleeping wife annoyed, he hated when Sha’re was sick. He’d only witnessed it once before back on Abydos and he’d been the one in the firing line. Sha’re did not like being ill and had a habit of taking out her frustration on those closest to her. He remembered the way Skaara and Kasuf had avoided coming near them for the entire week.

She’d been sleeping for the past few hours, rolling her eyes during the hug Nicky gave her when he came in to say goodnight after his bath.

The thing that was troubling Daniel was as selfish as Sha’re could be while she wasn’t well he never thought she’d be so cold towards her son.

“Mamma!!” the scared call came through the silence of the night.

“What does he want now?” Sha’re moaned, turning over and cuddling against her pillow.

Daniel grimaced again, “I’ll get him.”

“You baby him too much,” Sha’re muttered pulling the covers around her as Daniel slipped out of bed.

Daniel knew something was wrong but he had to check on Nicky before he could work out what was going on with his wife. Nicky was sitting crying on top of his bed, obviously missing the comfort of his toy lion.

“Hey,” Daniel sat on the bed, picked his son up and rocked him gently, “It’s okay?”

“Where’s Mamma?” Nicky whispered, sniffing back tears.

Daniel rubbed his back, “She’s still sleeping, you know she’s not feeling well.”

“Had a dream she was gone,” Nicky told him.

Daniel lay them down and cuddled his son, “She’s fine and in her bed sleeping. Now let’s get some sleep and you can help me make her breakfast in the morning.”

Nicky nodded, he snuggled close to his father to sleep but Daniel lay wide awake wondering if maybe something was really wrong with his wife. Pulling his son close Daniel closed his eyes, it could wait until morning.


	16. Chapter 16

“Daniel.”

Daniel shifted as the voice called his name but didn’t wake up; he cuddled closer to his son and continued to sleep peacefully.

“Daniel!”

The voice came again, louder and more insistent but was still ignored.

“This is useless,” annoyance seeped through the voice, “Daniel!!!”

As the voice yelled Daniel was tipped off the bed and woke up with a thud, “Ow.”

He sat on the floor for a second before realising that there was someone else in the room with him and his son, Daniel turned ready to defend Nicky but stopped in astonishment.

“What?” was all he managed to say as he looked up at himself.

“Hi,” Daniel number two gave a small wave at his double sitting on the floor.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, “Oh I am losing it.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Daniel two laughed for a moment before becoming serious again, “I’m here to warn you.”

Fear filled Daniel’s gut, “About?”

“Keep Sha’re away from Nicky,” Daniel two warned, “I know this is confusing but trust me, that box contained something that the Ancients hoped would never be released.”

“And I released it,” Daniel swallowed, “What was in there?”

Daniel two shrugged, “I don’t know. All I do know is that you have to keep Nicky away from her until she’s free from it.”

“How do you know all this?” Daniel demanded, “Where did you come from?”

Daniel two smiled and nodded to the little boy fast asleep, “I came from him.”

 

“What?” Sha’re asked waking up slightly as Daniel moved around the bedroom.

“Go back to sleep,” Daniel told her, “I’m just here to get Charlie. Teal’c is going to take Nicky for the day so you can rest.”

“Good,” she sighed, turning over and going to sleep again.

Daniel looked at her wondering what was going on inside her head, wondering if he could free her or not. He took a deep breath trying to stay focussed until he got Nicky out of the house. Leaving the room Daniel saw the lights of Mitchell’s car as it drew up the driveway; Teal’c slid out the passenger side and came to the door. Daniel nodded to him as he entered the house, indicating where Nicky’s things were before he went into Nicky’s room and lifted his sleeping son into his arms.

Daniel settled the boy in the backseat of the car as Mitchell looked on confused.

“What’s going on?” Mitchell asked, “You know I was going to go home and get to sleep.”

“I can’t explain,” Daniel whispered, he turned to Teal’c, “You set everything else up for when we get in tomorrow?”

Teal’c nodded, “As you asked.”

“You’ll keep Nicky with you till I come get him?”

“I assure you, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c stated to his worried friend, “Your son will be safe with me.”

Daniel nodded; he licked his lips nervously before leaning over his son and gently smoothing the boy’s hair.

“Daddy?”

“It’s okay, Nicky,” Daniel soothed, “You’re going to spend the day with Teal’c. Here’s Charlie,” Daniel passed the toy lion to his son.

“I gave him to Mamma,” Nicky grimaced, “To keep her company since she’s ill.”

Daniel forced a smile onto his face, “Your Mom wants you to have him. She gave him an extra special hug,” he lied, “So you go back to sleep and be a good boy for Teal’c.”

“I promise, Daddy,” Nicky yawned; he cuddled Charlie and slipped back asleep quickly.

Daniel placed his hand on Teal’c’s arm, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

*********************************************

Daniel tried to do everything as normally as possible the next morning. He made himself a little breakfast and forced it down waiting for Sha’re...for whatever was now in Sha’re to appear.

“Morning,” Daniel said softly, “The doctor wants you back in the base for a few tests.”

“Alright,” she said sitting down, she looked around, “Where is Nicky?”

“Remember I told you,” Daniel said keeping his voice neutral, “Teal’c took him for the day. You can see him if you want.”

Sha’re nodded, it seemed almost mechanical.

“We’ll go once you’re dressed,” Daniel gave her a smile, forcing himself to remain calm and not to grab her and demand what was invading his wife.

Sha’re nodded and disappeared into the room. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he could deal with this, he could handle this because he had to. His wife and son were counting on him; the most important people in his life were counting on him

 

The drive to the base was torturous as Daniel seemed to hit every red light there could possibly be on the road. Sha’re, or whatever was using Sha’re’s body right now was silent throughout the entire drive and every so often Daniel had to clench his fists to stay calm. Finally they arrived at the base and Daniel led her down into the SGC, when they reached the infirmary Daniel moved as quickly as possible so that he was behind the guards aiming their weapons at his wife.

“How did you know?” Sha’re asked, her voice was as condescending as it had been when Ammonet controlled her.

“Sha’re would never treat her son the way you did,” Daniel replied, his voice was cold as he tried to keep himself together, “You have one choice, leave Sha’re and we’ll let you live.”

She chuckled darkly, “You truly think that’s possible? This body is mine until such time as I decide to leave it.”

Daniel shook his head, “Take it to a cell, now.”

The thing using his wife’s body turned and smirked at him as the guards led it away.

 

“Daddy!!”

Nicky came running over the room to Daniel and jumped into his arms; Daniel hugged the little boy tightly.

“Are you being a good boy?” Daniel asked, forcing the tears back at the thought that his son may be all he’d have left very soon.

“Uh hu,” Nicky nodded, he tilted his head, “Is Mamma okay?”

Daniel hated lying to his son but there was no way he could tell the little boy what was going on, “She’s still very tired so you’re going to stay here with Teal’c for a little bit more.”

“Oh-kay,” Nicky said with a long suffering sigh, “Will you tell Mamma I’m being good?”

“I’ll tell her, kiddo,” Daniel kissed the top of his son’s head before placing him back down, he turned to his friend waiting until Nicky was sitting watching cartoons again, “He seems okay.”

“Nicky is fine,” Teal’c assured his friend, “How are you, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel nodded, “Holding on. I have to go and look at the artefact that started all this. If Nicky needs me...”

“I will call you instantly,” Teal’c promised, he hesitated, “Have you contacted O’Neill?”

“General Landry said he’d do that,” Daniel replied, his eyes still on his son, “Thanks, Teal’c. I’ll come and check on him in a few hours.”

 

“Damn, damn, damn,” Daniel snapped as he read the inscription inside the box, “Stupid...”

“Daniel,” Jack cut him off, “Calm down.”

Relief filled the archaeologist as his best friend walked into the room; he sagged slightly against the desk, “Jack.”

Jack walked in and rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “I came as soon as Hank told me what was happening. Where’s Nicky?”

“With Teal’c,” Daniel replied, he took a deep breath, “I can’t do this again, Jack. I can’t lose her to a Gould again.”

Jack nodded, “Are you sure it’s...”

“The inscription on the inside of the box,” Daniel stated annoyed, “It almost says ‘surprise, it’s Anubis’.”

“Anubis?”

Daniel saw the shock cover his friend’s face, “I was thinking just that. You should go see Nicky. He’ll want to see you.”

Jack caught his friend’s arm, “He’ll want to see you too.”

Daniel didn’t get the chance to say anything as Jack hauled him out of the room, then again when he saw Nicky sitting playing with Charlie he was grateful to his friend.

“Jack!!!!” Nicky scrambled across the room and hugged Jack tightly when he was scooped up, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Jack told him, “I need to talk to Teal’c; you sit with your Dad for a bit.”

Daniel took the boy from his friend and sat down as the other two men left the room, the pressure of the morning took over and he hugged his son, rocking him gently for a few minutes. After a while he realised they weren’t alone in the room and Daniel looked up to see himself again. Daniel Two, as Daniel thought of him, had no glasses, was wearing beige pants and Daniel’s favourite white sweater – the way Jack had told him he was dressed when he’d been ascended.

Glancing down Daniel saw Nicky was sleeping in his arms and he began to understand.

“You’re in him,” Daniel said softly, “You’re the ascended part of me inside my clone.”

Daniel two shrugged, “Yeah. The little bit that’s left to help in times of crisis.”

“Like when he was taken,” Daniel whispered, hugging the child close.

Daniel two sighed, “Like now.”

“What do I do?” Daniel asked his double, “How to I save her?”

Daniel two shook his head, “I don’t know. All I know is that I...he...Nicky was created to be a new host for Anubis. The gifts he has is something any Gould would want.”

*********************************************

Anubis paced the small cell he’d been placed in. It had taken longer than he’d realised it would to assume control over this host; the form he’d used while in hiding had disorientated him more than he expected. The woman whose body he held now was asleep, he wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t access any of her thoughts just basic feelings connected to people. That would be enough though, Anubis decided, even base feelings could tell him who to target.

All he needed was a few moments in the same room as the child.

 

Vala stepped into the room and moved to the video camera, she quickly fixed it and the red light went off.

“That means it’s not working anymore,” Vala explained to the Goa’uld in the cell, “This is so we can talk.”

A vicious smile covered the face of Anubis, “And why would we want to talk, Quetesh?”

“Quetesh is dead,” Vala stated, she licked her lips, “Is Sha’re in there?”

“Screaming to get out,” Anubis lied.

Vala paced the room for a few moments before she turned back to the captive Goa’uld, “You need Nicky, right?”

“What makes you think that?” Anubis asked, he leaned forward with interest.

Vala shrugged, “They were talking about it,” she leaned closer, “I can help you.”

Anubis looked at the woman confused, “And you’d do this why?”

“Because if you take the boy and ‘her’ away,” Vala explained, “Then I get Daniel.”

Anubis stared at the woman; he felt his host’s feelings towards this woman, his host trusted her but there was this tiny grain of doubt and Anubis pounced on it.

“I can leave this host,” Anubis told her, “But I could also kill her, don’t you want me to kill her?”

“No,” Vala replied, “If she dies he won’t move on. And I need him to move on, all you have to do is take the boy and take Sha’re with you. Making it look as though she betrayed them. ”

Anubis considered this, “Interesting.”

“I know Daniel has the same abilities as Nicky,” Vala stated with a wave of her hand, “But the best idea for you is to take over the child.”

“You were once a host,” Anubis reminded her, “And you’re offering a host to me. Why do I find that a little suspicious?”

Vala tossed her hair, “Believe what you want but I’m giving you a chance to get what you want so I can get what I want. I’ll come back later and we can talk about it some more.”

Quickly, after fixing the security camera, Vala left the room. The moment the door closed Vala turned and saw Daniel standing there. She gave him a quick nod and they started up to the briefing room.

 

“What the hell did you two just do?” Jack demanded the moment Daniel and Vala stepped into the room.

“I’m working on getting my wife back,” Daniel replied, he motioned to the woman at his side, “Vala agreed to help.”

“By telling him she’d give him Nicky?” Jack snapped.

Daniel shook his head, “By telling him that I have the same abilities as Nicky does.”

“What?” Landry and Mitchell cried as Teal’c raised an accusing eyebrow at his friend.

Daniel rubbed his hand over his eyes, “I didn’t want to share this while I’m trying to get used to the fact myself but that’s not the point right now. The point is I wanted Anubis to have another target in mind so I can trap him again.”

“Okay,” Jack held his hand up, “Back up, trap him?”

Daniel took a seat across and everyone else followed his lead, “The box was designed to keep this cloned thing of Anubis sealed and I’ve looked over it, the box can trap him again.”

“By giving yourself up as bait?” Landry asked.

“The only other choice would be Nicky,” Daniel reminded them, “Would you do this to him because I sure as hell am not letting my son anywhere near that Gould.”

They sat in silence for several minutes and finally Jack stood up, he moved to look down on the Stargate for a few moments before turning to them.

“Okay, Daniel has started a plan so we go with it,” Jack decided, “Vala, what did you get from his snakiness?”

Vala licked her lips glancing sideways at Daniel for a second before refocusing on Jack, “I don’t think he has access to Sha’re’s mind. When I said Daniel had the same abilities as Nicky I saw surprise.”

Jack nodded, “That’s good.”

“Why?” Mitchell asked.

“Because if he can’t access Sha’re’s mind, he can’t predict what Daniel will do,” Jack replied, he turned to his friend, “What’s your plan?”

“Get him into a room with the box,” Daniel shrugged, “As soon as he tries to take over me, I trap him.”

Silence descended again broken by Landry who leaned forward, “Are you sure you’ll be able to do this, Dr Jackson?”

Daniel nodded, his jaw firm with conviction, “Yes.”

Landry looked at Jack who nodded softly, “Alright, we do this your way. Miss Mal Doran, you’ll continue with your charade and bring Anubis to a designated room as soon as Dr Jackson is ready.”

 

Daniel stood in the doorway watching Nicky talk to Charlie as Wendy fed him lunch; he was terrified of what was going to happen. The thought of losing his wife once more made him want to scream but he couldn’t lose it, because he had to look after his son.

One night when they were cuddled up together Sha’re told Daniel how the gift of their son had saved her when she’d been so lonely. The little boy meant the world to his wife, she loved him so much and Daniel adored him just as much.

“Daddy?” Nicky looked up at him with wide blue eyes, “Is Mamma better yet?”

“Not yet,” Daniel forced back his own fear and managed to smile at the child, “But hopefully soon. Are you being good?”

Nicky nodded, “Auntie Wendy is teaching me songs.”

Daniel smiled, he wondered when it had become Auntie Wendy, “That sounds fun,” he turned to Wendy, “Can you give me some time with him alone?”

Wendy gently squeezed his arm, “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

“That’s fine,” Daniel whispered before he took a seat on the ground next to his son.

Daniel pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him close as Nicky sang the song Wendy had just taught him. Daniel smiled slightly as Nicky hesitated with the words to the song before he started at the beginning again. After a while Nicky turned and cuddled up to his father, Daniel gently rocked his son murmuring softly to him.

 

“Whatever you’re going to do,” Daniel two said appearing suddenly, “He needs to be there.”

Daniel looked up at his double as Nicky slept in his arms, “No.”

Daniel two frowned and took a seat across from them, he looked down at the little boy sleeping peacefully, “The entire reason he was rescued was so that he could help stop what Anubis was planning.”

“He’s a child,” Daniel snapped, “He’s a child and I won’t put him in danger.”

“Listen to me,” Daniel two stated softly, “Nicky isn’t a normal child; I’m here for this reason. Why do you think there is an adult version of you in his head? For fun?”

Daniel gently kissed the temple of his son as Nicky shifted slightly.

“Our parents rescued us knowing one day this would happen,” Daniel two reminded him.

“I don’t care,” Daniel snapped again, “I don’t care if God himself comes down and decrees that Nicky be in that room I am NOT putting my child in harm’s way. I don’t give a damn if you’re a version of me or not. You’re part of my son and as your father I’m forbidding it.”

Daniel stood and placed his sleeping son on the bed, he glanced back at the other version of himself.

“He’s a little boy,” Daniel whispered, “And I would never put him any danger. If you want me to then you’re not part of me.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anubis paced the small cell; he’d decided to use the former host of Quetesh to find his new, superior host. The fact that the real Daniel Jackson had the gifts he’d created the child for was something he didn’t expect but it was perfect. It wouldn’t have been easy to get his new empire started while in the body of the boy, though taking the child too would be the best thing depending on the strength of Jackson’s mind. His host for the moment was still asleep, Anubis had no idea why this was and it annoyed him that he couldn’t access her thoughts.

The door opening made him turn and a vicious smile touched his lips as Vala walked in, it was a shame he wouldn’t be here to watch the backlash of her betrayal.

“Have you considered my proposal?” Vala asked.

“Yes,” Anubis purred, “Get me to the Stargate and get me the boy. I’ll leave.”

Vala nodded, “Then let’s go, we have little time to get you out of here.”

Anubis waited as Vala unlocked the cell; he followed the former host through empty corridors.

“They’re doing some sort of training,” Vala said as she led the Goa’uld through the grey passageway, “We need to hurry.”

Anubis smiled as they entered the large room and saw Daniel standing there.

“What’s going on?” he demanded.

 

Nicky sat with Charlie as his latest babysitter sat at the desk reading a file. The little boy wanted to see his mother, he wanted to make sure she felt better and if she didn’t to tell her the story she always told him when he felt unwell.

“Nicky,” a soft voice said from his side making him turn.

“Daddy,” Nicky smiled moving to hug him and frowning as his father stopped him, “What’s wrong?”

“You need to come with me,” his father told him, “It’s very important. Leave Charlie here and come with me.”

Confused Nicky looked up at his babysitter who was still engrossed in reading and not paying any attention to the boy. His daddy motioned him to come and Nicky gently placed Charlie on the chair before he snuck out the room.

Nicky followed his father through the corridors, still confused that he wasn’t carrying him. The little boy wasn’t concerned that there was no one else around when the corridors were usually filled with people because his father was leading him through.

“Nicky,” his daddy said as they entered the elevator, “You press that button.”

Nicky smiled and using his abilities he pushed himself off the ground so he could press the button. He smiled back when his daddy smiled proudly at him.

Nicky continued to follow his father frowning confused as his daddy stopped outside a room.

“When you go in there,” his daddy crouched down in front of him, “You have to go to your father. Don’t stop, don’t look around, just go to him and hold on. Understand?”

Nicky shook his head, “No.”

“I can’t explain,” his daddy told him, “But you have to do this. Promise me.”

Nicky nodded, his blue eyes wide, “I promise.”

“Go.”

 

Daniel turned as Vala brought Anubis into the conference room; he forced himself to stay calm as he looked at his wife.

“What’s going on?” Daniel said, hoping Anubis wouldn’t guess he already knew.

“Just going for a walk,” Vala gave him a smile.

Anubis pushed Vala to one side and gave Daniel a vicious smile, “I wanted the boy but as I hear you have the same gifts. You’ll be more than an acceptable substitute.”

Daniel held himself still as Anubis opened his mouth and poured out of Sha’re in a large cloud of dark light. The moment he’d completely left Sha’re’s body the woman dropped like a stone to the floor. Vala scrambled across the room and managed to stop Sha’re hitting her head on the ground.

Daniel could see Anubis coming closer to him but had to wait until the right time to pull the box over. If he did it too soon Anubis would either head back to Sha’re or take over Vala. Daniel reached out his hand and used the gift he’d discovered, thanks to his son to bring the box over to him.

He could almost hear the laughter as Anubis started to pulsate and the glowing cloud became larger, Daniel started to panic as he felt his body lighten and suddenly he could see his hands begin to glow. Without warning his son came running over and jumped up into his arms as Sha’re screamed.

 

Sha’re cried out as she woke up and saw her son jump towards what she instinctively knew was a Goa’uld. Daniel caught Nicky and held him as they both started to pulsate with blue-white light and she knew she would lose them both.

“Sha’re.”

Turning to the voice Sha’re stared as she found herself looking into the blue eyes of her husband, “Dan’iel?”

“You have to go to them,” he told her softly, “Sha’re, you’re the only one who can save them.”

“I don’t understand,” Sha’re whispered.

Daniel gently drew his fingers across her cheek; she felt a slight tingle instead of warm flesh, “My beautiful wife, my wonderful mother. If they don’t have a way back here they’ll start to ascend and Anubis will rip them apart even if they manage to destroy him. Save the people you love.”

Sha’re stood and moved closer, she could see Jack, Landry, Vala, Mitchell and Teal’c watching her in confusion just before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband and son. The light coming from Daniel and Nicky brightened; the dark patch that had once been the Goa’uld Anubis flared before it ripped apart and faded to nothing. The light around the Daniel, Nicky and Sha’re disappeared before they all fell to the floor. Daniel managed to stay conscious enough to make sure Sha’re and Nicky were safe before he collapsed on the floor beside them.

*********************************************

Daniel opened his eyes and found himself standing by the pyramids; he turned and stared as he saw a familiar woman standing there.

“Hello, Daniel,” Claire Jackson greeted her son.

“Mom?”

Claire smiled and hugged him tightly, “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to hug you.”

“What are you doing here?” Daniel demanded.

Claire took a seat, “I came to explain everything to you. About what just happened.”

“That’d be great,” Daniel replied, he glanced around, “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s with Nicky,” Claire told him, “I’m very proud of how you took him as your own, Danny.”

Daniel smiled slightly, “Well, he is me so it was pretty much guaranteed I’d like him.”

Claire laughed, “You do know you were almost exactly the same when you were his age, there are some differences though.”

“That would be Sha’re’s influence,” Daniel told her.

“I have to tell you how much we both love her,” Claire said, “She took him as her own within a heartbeat and I could never have predicted anyone could love my baby as much as I do.”

“Mom, can you tell me what happened?” Daniel asked with a sigh.

Claire rested her hands in her lap, “Anubis managed to capture part of you and made Nicky. He wanted a new, more powerful host and because of who your father is he believed creating a clone of you would be the perfect choice.”

“What’s so special about me?” Daniel asked confused.

Claire gently took his hand, “Your father was an ascended being who became human when he fell in love with me. He passed on gifts to you, some of which you already see but most were hidden. We knew the only way Anubis could be destroyed was by both you and Nicky fighting against him.”

“Is it over?”

“Yes, baby,” Claire assured him, “Anubis is gone. You and Sha’re can raise Nicky as a normal little boy now without the extra part of you appearing.”

“Is he gone?”

Claire nodded, “He was the echo of you who was only there to make sure when this happened you were able to stop Anubis. That’s why Nicky recognised those you love, like Jack.”

Daniel took all this in before he looked at the woman sitting across from him, “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too,” Claire told him, “Now it’s time to wake up.”

 

Daniel opened his eyes and sighed as he saw Jack sitting at his side, “Jack?”

“Hey, buddy,” Jack rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “How’re you feeling?”

Daniel pushed himself to sit up, “Where’s Sha’re and Nicky?”

Jack stepped out the way to let Daniel see his wife and son who were lying on beds at his side, “Teal’c is sitting with Nicky and Vala’s with Sha’re. Mitchell is wandering between you all.” Jack smiled slightly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Daniel assured his friend, “I just need to be with my family.”

Jack nodded and moved out of the way to let Daniel up. The younger man slipped off the bed and moved to Sha’re first, he checked her breathing before glancing at Vala.

“She’s not possessed anymore,” Vala assured him, “She woke up for a few minutes earlier and asked after you two but she fell asleep again just after that.”

“Thanks,” Daniel told her, “For everything.”

Vala shrugged, “You’re welcome, Daniel.”

Sure that Sha’re was okay; Daniel moved to check on his son. Nicky was sleeping with Charlie tucked under one arm and a thumb in his mouth. Daniel nodded to Teal’c before he lifted the boy up and rested him beside his mother. Jack motioned the others out of the infirmary to give the family some privacy.

In her sleep Sha’re turned to her son and hugged him close, Daniel climbed up on her other side and pulled them close to him.

It wasn’t long until Sha’re woke up, she gasped in relief to find Nicky in her arms before she turned and smiled at her husband.

“We are all safe,” Sha’re whispered, feeling Daniel’s arms tighten around her, “I thought I would lose you both to that thing.”

“We’re here,” Daniel assured her softly, “And I promise you the Gould is gone for good. Now the only thing we have to worry about is keeping up with Nicky.”

Sha’re laughed and cuddled closer to her husband as she hugged her son tighter to her.

 

Nicky woke up about an hour later, Daniel was sitting beside the bed now as he and Sha’re had something to eat.

“Mamma?” Nicky looked up at his mother, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, baby,” Sha’re assured her son, “I feel much better.”

Nicky beamed and hugged her tightly, “I was worried. Did Charlie make you feel better?”

Sha’re nodded, although she didn’t remember what happened after she had fainted in Daniel’s office until she woke up in the briefing room, “Because you hugged him for me.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, “The doctor said once you woke up and had something to eat then he might let us go home. So, I’m going to talk to him and then we’ll all go home, how about that?”

Sha’re nodded, Daniel leaned over and quickly kissed her before he ruffled Nicky’s hair. He knew at that moment how lucky he was and Daniel would spend every day making sure they knew how important they were to him.


	18. Epilogue

Sam sighed as she left the Gateroom heading towards the infirmary, she couldn’t believe she wasn’t returning to Atlantis. She’d enjoyed being there and had just become comfortable having the responsibility of leading the city. Sam knew she’d done a good job, even Rodney, the man who never gave compliments, had said so.

“Carter.”

Sam looked up and smiled as she saw Jack coming towards her, “General, what are you doing here?”

Jack grinned, “What else would I be here for? I’m visiting Daniel.”

“In the infirmary?” Sam asked with a sarcastic smile.

“Yep,” Jack nodded.

Sam chuckled, “Typical.”

“Come say hi before you go get poked and prodded by the docs,” Jack told her motioning her to follow him.

Sam shook her head and walked with him to the private room where her other friend was. What she saw when she walked in was something she definitely wasn’t expecting.

Daniel was standing holding a baby in his arms with Teal’c and Mitchell both cooing over the child. Just to one side Vala was sitting, her feet on the bed with a little boy of about five firmly ensconced in her lap. The little boy, who looked remarkably like Daniel was chatting away to a toy lion every so often looking up at the woman who was sitting on the bed talking to Vala, a woman Sam was sure was dead.

 

Daniel glanced up from gazing at his new born daughter and smiled when he saw who was standing in the doorway with Jack.

“Hi, Sam,” he greeted his friend, “Come meet my daughter.”

“Your...” Sam walked into the room, “Sha’re? How? What?”

“Sam,” Nicky wriggled off Vala’s lap and bounced over to Sam, “You’re back.”

“Hi,” Sam managed to get out as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s legs

“Sam, this is Nicky,” Daniel introduced the boy at her confused expression he smiled, “Jack’ll explain,” he came closer and showed her the little girl he held in his arms, “And this is Clara.”

Sam smiled as she took the child in her arms and looked down at the little girl, she had Sha’re’s colouring but the look on her face was pure Daniel.

“She’s beautiful,” Sam told them, she turned to the woman on the bed, “It’s good to see you again, Sha’re.”

Sha’re smiled at the other woman, “It is a pleasure to see you also, Samantha.”

“So, who’s going to explain to me what’s going on?” Sam asked as she smiled down at the little girl.

“It’s a long story,” Daniel shrugged, Clara started to cry and Daniel took her back from his friend, “Okay, people. I think it’s time for lunch.”

He placed his daughter into her mother’s arms before he started to shoo his team out of the room. Nicky ran to Jack when the man motioned him over.

“Can I have fries?” Nicky piped up turning half way to Jack.

“No,” Sha’re said as she gently rocked her crying daughter.

“But you said for special occasions,” Nicky reminded her, “Clara being here is special.”

Daniel bit his lip as the others laughed. Sha’re rolled her eyes at her husband.

“He’s just like you, Daniel,” Sam noted, wondering why the others all laughed again.

“Alright,” Sha’re smiled at her son, “You can have fries for lunch but not for dinner.”

Nicky bounced and grabbed Jack’s hand to get him to hurry up. As the little boy pulled his favourite uncle out of the room the rest of the team left for lunch.

 

Daniel took a seat beside his wife as she started to feed their eight hour old daughter. The past few months had been the greatest he could have asked for. It was the month after they’d destroyed the Anubis clone that Sha’re fell pregnant; it had taken several weeks for Daniel to actually get used to the fact that they were finally having a child together. Nicky had taken the news in his stride and had told everyone who would listen that he was going to be a big brother – although Daniel wasn’t sure he really understood what it meant.

They hadn’t intended for Sha’re to have the baby in the SGC, she hadn’t been due for another week and had come in to talk to Vala while Daniel worked with Nicky on their latest project. When Sha’re went into labour Daniel rushed to her side and was with her throughout the whole thing. Clara Karina Jackson had been born just after 4am, entering the world showing off her healthy lungs.

 

“She’s so small,” Nicky said when he first saw her, “Is she meant to be so small?”

Daniel chuckled, “She’ll grow, Nicky.”

“Can I hold her?” he asked, still trying to decide if he liked his new sister.

Sha’re shook her head, “Maybe later.”

Nicky grimaced slightly before turning back to his parents, “Does this mean you don’t love me as much?”

“Nicky,” Daniel soothed, “We love you just as much as we always did and now we love Clara too. Can you understand that?”

The little boy looked down at his sister again before he gently sat Charlie at her side, “Do you think she wants Charlie?”

Daniel saw his son looking worried that his parents would say yes.

“I think we can find Clara a friend of her own,” Sha’re assured her son, “Charlie is yours.”

Nicky hugged his lion close before looking at the baby again, “Daddy, can we go get Clara a soft toy now?”

Daniel laughed, “Maybe later. She’s a little too young for a soft toy but,” he added when seeing the upset look on the boy’s face, “We’ll go get her one very soon.”

 

Sha’re let out a soft sigh of contentment, Clara was eating well and had done from the first feed. At her side she saw Daniel watching, a look of complete peace on his handsome face.

Feeling her eyes on him Daniel turned and rested his head against hers, his arm slipped around her shoulders and he gently placed his free hand on his daughter.

Nicky came running back into the room, he’d forgotten Charlie and wanted him to have lunch with his best friend.

Daniel caught his son and pulled him up to join the family.

This was what they’d wanted since they’d married, children and now they had two beautiful children.

After ten years without his wife, after ten years fighting the loneliness only she could take away, Daniel had everything he’d ever dreamed of.


End file.
